Jedi Master
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: At the far reaches of the end of the galaxy, Luke Skywalker discovers the origins of the Jedi and the Sith.
1. Chapter 1

Jerry B

Jedi Master

By J. B. Tilton

Prologue

Luke Skywalker cautiously entered the ancient cavern. Dust covered everything and the light from his lantern flickered oddly off the walls. It created strange misshapen shadows in every inch of the cavern.

It had been only six months since the defeat of the Emperor and the death of Darth Vadar. Many people still celebrated on a dozen planets across the newly formed republic. Han and Leia were planning their wedding.

But through all the celebration and festivities, Dagobah had called to Luke. It was more than an impulse. Even with the death of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vadar, Luke still felt his task was not yet finished. It was more than intuition. Somehow, he had instinctively known that he needed to return to Dagobah.

He didn't know why, but something about this cave beckoned to him. The Force was strong on Dagobah. No one knew why. In this cavern the Force was even stronger. As if this one place concentrated it.

Luke looked around the cavern. In one corner he saw what appeared to be several crates carefully stacked. He walked over to the crates. Carefully stacked in the corner, it appeared as if someone was attempting to hide them.

"Luke," came a voice from another corner of the cave.

"Father," said Luke, turning toward the voice.

The shade of Anakin Skywalker was standing in the corner. Next to him stood the shade of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Both were smiling at Luke.

"Ben," said Luke. "I can't explain how or why, but I seem drawn to this place. I can't explain why. I just knew I had to come here."

"It is the power of the Force," said Ben. "It has drawn you here. You have defeated the Emperor and restored balance to the Force."

"But there is more for you to do," continued Anakin. "The Dark Side is ever present. Any Jedi, no matter how strong in the Force, may be seduced by it."

"Why has the Force brought me here?" asked Luke.

"You must restore the Jedi to the galaxy," explained Ben. "The Jedi and the Sith Lords have more experience in the Force than anyone. But there are others who know of the Force. Many of them may be seduced by the Dark Side."

"Yes," said Anakin. "For twenty five thousand years, the Jedi protected the galaxy. It shames me that I was the instrument of their destruction. But the past cannot be changed."

"Luke," said Ben, "you must train a new generation of Jedi. They must once again take their place as the protectors of the galaxy. It will take many years to restore them. This is where you begin.

"In those crates are parts of the knowledge of the Jedi. Books, parchments, histories, everything Yoda and I could salvage from the Jedi Council before Vadar began to hunt us down. There are other such caches on Dagobah. The Force will show you where they are."

"And I have similar materials hidden," said Anakin. "Much of it is information on the Sith Lords and their origins. You will need that information as much as you need this."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"To defeat your enemy," said Ben, "you must first understand him. Darth Sidious sought to rule the entire galaxy. This is not always the desire of those seduced by the Dark Side."

"Obi-Wan speaks the truth," said Anakin. "Those whom the Dark Side seduces each have their own agenda. You must learn to understand the Sith Lords so that you can learn to protect against them."

"Are there any Sith Lords still out there?" asked Luke.

"I cannot answer that," said Ben. "Before Sidious showed himself, we had believed the Sith Lords destroyed a thousand years ago. I don't know of any who still live, but there is always that possibility. And anyone seduced by the Dark Side can become a Sith Lord. Even if there are none still alive, there is always the danger of new Sith Lords rising in the future."

"Gather the information together," said Anakin. "Select a new location where you can restore the Jedi Council. Train a new generation of Jedi Knights so they may once again protect the galaxy from those who would subjugate them."

"You want me to train new Jedi?" questioned Luke. "Father, Ben, I am barely a Jedi. How can I hope to train others in the ways of the force? There is still much I have to learn myself."

"You are the last Jedi, Luke," said Ben. "While there are others who know of the Force and many who can even use it, you are the only trained Jedi Knight. Now, it is time you became a Jedi Master."

"Take care, son," said Anakin, "about whom you choose to train. The selection of a Jedi Padawan is almost as important as the training itself. From the very beginning, you must constantly warn them of the Dark Side. I, of all people, know of the allure of the Dark Side."

"Anakin is right," said Ben. "Make your selection wisely, my young friend. Take the knowledge here and learn from it. The Jedi Council made some mistakes. Don't make those same mistakes. Learn from the past."

"I will do my best, Ben," said Luke. "And, with your help, I know we can train a new generation of Jedi and restore the former glory to the Jedi Knights."

"I'm afraid," said Anakin, "that we will not be with you much longer."

"What do you mean?" asked Luke.

"Anakin is right," said Ben. "We have little time here. Soon, we will have to become one with the Force. The task to train the new Jedi falls to you."

"I'm not sure I can do this," said Luke.

"Try, you must," said a squeaky voice from Luke's left. He looked over to see Yoda standing at the entrance to the cavern.

"Master Yoda", said Luke.

"Come I have to help you," said Yoda. "Limited my time is."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," said Luke.

Luke looked at the three shades. They, more than anyone else, had shaped and molded is life. If not for them, he had no idea where he would be. Now they would be leaving him forever.

"Ben, father, Yoda," began Luke. He didn't know what to say.

"Luke," said Ben, "everything changes. It is the way of nature. All things have a time in this life. Then they must make way for the new."

"One day," continued Anakin, "even you will pass into the Force. There will be those who will be as saddened by it as you are by our passing."

"But remember, you must," said Yoda. "Remember if you do, always will we be with you. Remember, if you do, always will we be with you."

"It is one of the oldest teachings of the Jedi," said Ben. "No life is truly over until all the lives it touches have ended. Even then, they continue. We will live on through you. We will also live on through those you teach. We will always be with you, Luke."

Luke choked back the tears.

"Each of us will pass over in his own time," said Anakin. "We will be with you a bit longer. We will teach you what we can as long as we are here."

"Thank you, father," said Luke. "I will do the best I can to make you proud of me."

"Already are we proud," said Yoda. "Fine Jedi, you have become. Better Master you will be."

"Thank you, Master," said Luke. "I will do my best to restore the Jedi. We will learn from the mistakes of the past."

"That is all we can expect," said Ben. "I am confident you will do well."

Slowly the three shades faded from view. Luke knew they would be back. At least for a time. For now, he needed to collect the information that they had hidden. He also needed to begin searching for his first student. The first in what he knew would be a long line of new Jedi Knights.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

The X-wing fighter glided silently through space. Directly ahead, a planet loomed in the distance. The lone pilot shuddered slightly with anticipation. If the reports of the probe were true, he would be the first outsider to visit that planet in more than twenty-five millennia.

Most X-wing ships had long ago retired, replaced by newer, faster, more advanced fighters. For more than forty years no one had used an X-wing fighter in combat. Less than a dozen still existed, and only three of those could still fly. Getting parts for this one was always a major accomplishment. Sometimes he had to have the parts specially made.

This ship, however, held great sentimental value for the pilot. During the war of the resistance, he had flown the ship in countless battles. Even when most of the others were rusting in some ship graveyard somewhere, he had patiently maintained this one.

The pilot was Luke Skywalker; a Jedi Master. Even at this distance, he could feel the strength of the Force emanating from the planet. A strength which he rarely felt before. He had felt one similar; nearly sixty years before. When he had faced his fear on Dagobah. Before he had faced his own father in combat for the fate of the known galaxy. The Force here was stronger than even the strength he had felt on that swamp planet all those years ago.

He checked the fuel gauge. It showed that his fuel reserves were down to thirty two percent. He flicked the gauge a couple of times with his finger, knowing that the reading was correct. How he would return to Republic Space, he didn't know. He would worry about that later. Right now, he focused his attention on the nearing planet.

His mind wandered back over the series of events which had brought him to this point. Nearly sixty years ago he had barely been a Jedi. His first teacher, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had fallen to the evil Darth Vadar. Fallen to protect him so that he could complete his Jedi training. His second teacher, Yoda, had finished his training as a Jedi. Unfortunately, Yoda had not lived to witness his final victory over the Emperor and the evil Empire which had suppressed the freedom of it's people.

He had been part of a rebellion against the Empire. While most planets had simply chosen to endure the Empire, many people had chosen to resist that Empire. For many years this rebellion had fought against the vastly superior Empire with whatever resources they could gather. When Luke had finally defeated the Emperor, the forces of the Empire had fallen into petty bickering about who would succeed him. In a very short time, the rebellion had been able to overwhelm the disorganized Empirical forces.

After the war was over, the Empire lay in ruins. The planets which had belonged to the Empire, and formerly to the Republic before, had banded together into a new Republic. A 

new constitution, new laws, new checks and balances, and a myriad of other changes had helped to restore order to the known galaxy.

Luke had set out to train a new generation of Jedi. In the sixty years since, he had trained dozens of Jedi. They had selected a new Jedi Council, but he had adamantly refused to head that Council. Most people still considered him a hero. He had always disdained the praises lauded upon him.

Ten years ago, he had quietly retired to his home on Tatooine. He was seventy six then. He had felt it was time that younger men took over the training of the new Padowan.

The new Republic had begun to send probes out into unexplored space. To extend their knowledge into the galaxy. They discovered many new planets and new races began to petition to be added to the Republic.

Then, six weeks ago, Luke had heard the news of a newly discovered planet on the outer rim of the galaxy. The planet seemed to be inhabited by a very simple race. It was the name of this planet, however, which had piqued Luke's interest. The inhabitants called the planet Tarrataul.

Every Jedi was familiar with the name of this planet. According to traditions passed down through the generations of Jedi, Tarrataul was the original birthplace of the Jedi. The planet where the first Jedi had discovered the Force and how to use it.

Twenty five thousand years ago, the Jedi had expanded into the galaxy. In the millennia since, they had risen to become the defenders of the galaxy. Then, over eighty years ago, Darth Sidious, with Darth Vadar, had hunted down the Jedi and all but extinguished them.

After Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda had died, Luke had been the only Jedi left. He had defeated Darth Vadar and Darth Sidious, ending the reign of the Sith Lords. The records gathered by the previous Jedi Council had helped Luke restore the history and tradition of the Jedi.

It wasn't just the origins of the Jedi which Tarrataul supposedly had given birth to. Ancient legend held it was also the birthplace of the Sith Lords; Jedi seduced by the Dark Side of the Force.

The stories were part of the training of every Jedi. It had been hundreds of years before anyone first set them to paper. No one could even guess how much the actual stories had changed in those first few hundred years as they passed by word of mouth from Jedi Master to Padowan.

Today, even though all Padowan had to learn these stories, they were all felt to be myths or legends. No one had ever considered them to be anything more than allegorical stories used to teach the Padowan the dangers of the Dark Side of the Force. Most thought that even the planet of Tarrataul was only a myth.

With the discovery that Tarrataul existed, much of that had changed. The Jedi Council had wanted to send an emissary to Tarrataul to investigate just how much of the stories and traditions might be true.

Luke had been unable to resist such a lure. He had come out of retirement and volunteered to make the long journey to Tarrataul. Even at the age of eighty six, he would still be able to make the long journey to Tarrataul. No one had objected.

Now he was nearing the end of that journey. Within a few minutes, he would land on Tarrataul and, he hoped, learn something regarding the true beginnings of the Jedi.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO

Luke looked around the countryside. It was a beautiful planet. Lush plains and vast forests covered much of the planet. It had only one continent which covered nearly one quarter of the planet. Only a few hundred thousand people inhabited the entire planet.

He had used the Force to determine where he should land. It had guided him to a remote area on the southern portion of the continent. There were no large cities in the area; only several isolated farms. Several miles in each direction there were small towns.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. He turned and began to walk towards the orange orb. As always, he would rely on the Force to guide his steps. It had never failed him in the past.

Just before noon he topped a small hill. Several dozen yards in the distance was a farm. Strange animals wandered about in pens constructed of rough hewn logs. He decided that these must be normal farm animals for this planet. Similar to other creatures on a hundred other planets scattered throughout the galaxy.

In the back yard was a lone figure chopping wood. Luke watched the figure for several moments wondering what to do next. Suddenly the figure stopped chopping and looked up into the air. He seemed to be concentrating on something. Suddenly he looked directly at Luke.

Luke wasn't sure what to do. He stood in plain sight on the hilltop. The man could see him clearly. Luke sensed no danger from the Force.

The man stared at Luke for several moments, then motioned him to the house. After a minute, Luke walked to the back yard of the house, his hand resting on the lightsaber hanging from his belt.

As he entered the yard, he got his first good look at the man. He appeared to be human, perhaps fifty or fifty five years old. His hair was a sandy color, probably from long years of working in the sun, Luke decided. It was almost shoulder length. The man's beard was nearly the same color, immaculately trimmed.

The man was smiling at Luke. He wore robes similar to those which Luke himself wore. He dropped the axe he had been using to chop the wood and turned to face Luke, extending his hand for Luke to shake.

Suddenly, Luke realized that his translator was still off. He began to reach for the "on" switch. He knew that without it, there would most likely be a language barrier.

"Greetings, stranger," said the man. Luke had no trouble understanding him. "I am Toushon. What brings you out on such a beautiful day?"

"My name is Luke Skywalker," he responded. "I am in search of answers."

"It surprises you that I speak your language?" asked Toushon.

"Well, yes," said Luke.

"It is an old language," said Toushon. "Our history relates that many of our people journeyed into the great beyond many millennia ago. Perhaps they are some of your ancestors."

"Perhaps," said Luke. "Many of the races I have encountered can trace their ancestry to long ago space travelers."

"Many of us believe that the descendants of those who left might one day return to search out their ancestry," said Toushon. "Come, I will make us some Tarro. You must be fatigued from your long journey."

He turned and moved towards the house. Luke followed. Tarro turned out to be something like tea. It was somewhat stronger and naturally sweetened. It was a drink which Luke decided he could get quite used to very quickly.

"There is a city many leagues to the North," continued Toushon once he had served the Tarro. "In that city, there is a museum which has kept the records of those who had 

journeyed away from our small planet. We have meticulously kept up these records all these centuries for those who would come to of learn their origins.

"You would be amazed at the amount of information available there. It contains entire records of families, customs, traditions; an entire library of information. You would find it quite fascinating. But that's not why you've come here, though, is it?"

Luke just stared at Toushon.

Toushon stood up and walked over to a small chest against one wall. He opened the chest and removed several pieces of clothing, each neatly folded. Then he removed an item wrapped in a purple colored, velvet like cloth. He returned to the table and laid the item on the table.

"This has been in my family for five generations," he continued. "I have little opportunity to use is. Occasionally it comes in handy with a particularly stubborn stump and such. Aside from that, I keep it packed away in that chest."

He carefully unwrapped the item. Luke sat staring at a lightsaber nearly identical to the one still hanging on his belt. The configuration of the lightsaber was a little different from his own, but Luke had no doubt that it was a lightsaber. He looked up at Toushon.

"I knew why you had come when you first appeared on the hilltop," continued Toushon. "For nearly thirty millennia our people have waited for your return. I had thought that I would die before you returned. I'm glad the long wait is finally over."

"But, how . . .," stammered Luke.

"The Force is very strong in you," said Toushon. "I sensed it immediately. I also sensed why you had come. We are a peaceful people here on Tarrataul. The Force aids us in our daily lives. So when an unknown Jedi Master appears at my door, there can be little doubt why you've come."

Luke could do little but stare at Toushon. He had come all these light years to a long forgotten planet in hopes that he might learn some small bit of the Jedi history. Yet, it seemed that this lone man was waiting on that same planet for his return. He could not begin to fathom the immensity of this.

"Are you familiar with the name Gar-Ren-Jedi?" asked Toushon.

"Yes," said Luke. "The myths and traditions of the Jedi hold that he was the first of our order. The one who brought the knowledge of the Force to the galaxy and helped to train others in the use of the Force. The old legends recount that he supposedly came from Tarrataul."

"That is correct," said Toushon. "At least that much of your traditions appear accurate. He learned of the Force here. Then he left to find others whom he could teach about the Force.

"But before he left, he had a vision of the far distant future. He told those he left behind that one day, many centuries in the future, a great Jedi Master would return here. This Jedi Master would be in search of the knowledge of the Jedi beginning. He instructed the people to gather all the information regarding this into a journal of sorts. He said that this journal was to be safeguarded until the Jedi Master returned."

He walked over to the chest and removed some more clothing. Almost gingerly he removed a large item wrapped in a cloth similar to the first and carried it back to the table. Once there, he carefully unwrapped a large tome. He continued his explanation as he did so.

"Since that time, someone has always protected this tome. We pass it from father to son. If the one tasked with it has no sons, he passes it on to his nearest living male relative. Or, he passes it to another male to safeguard.

"All our planet is aware of this tome. There are few Jedi Masters here. We simply have little use for them. As I have said, we are a peaceful people. What command of the Force we do have is enough to aid us in our daily lives. Most of the inhabitants are tutored in the ways of the Force by the same Masters. As they age and die, we choose new Masters.

"The Jedi Masters on this planet are very well known. My father was a Jedi Master. I chose not to train others when he died. Instead, I have waited patiently, protecting this tome, for your return.

"So, when you appeared on the hilltop, I sensed you were a Jedi Master. A very powerful Jedi Master. I knew you were the one the prophecy foretold. I knew that our long wait was complete."

"I see," said Luke. He was fully aware of the ability of some Jedi to see into the future. Yoda had been able to use this ability. He, himself, also had the second sight. However, he had never heard of any Jedi seeing so far into the future. Gar-Ren-Jedi must have been as remarkable a man as the legends portrayed him.

"Now that you have returned," continued Toushon, "I pass this tome on to you. My people have faithfully discharged their duty. The circle is complete."

He pushed the great book across the table to Luke.

"Thank you," said Luke. "The Jedi of the galaxy will be forever indebted to you for this."

"You honor us," said Toushon. "I would love to sit here the rest of the day and talk of how the Jedi have progressed since Gar-Ren-Jedi left. However, I can sense you are eager to read these ancient words."

Luke glanced down at the book. He had been absentmindedly running his hands over the worn covering of the book. He was almost giddy with anticipation at reading it. As much as he tried to be a congenial guest, all he wanted to do was throw open the covers of this tome. To read it from beginning to end.

"No need to be ashamed or embarrassed," said Toushon. "I would probably feel the same way were I in your position. There are chores I must tend to anyway. You are welcome to stay here as my guest as long as you wish."

"Thank you," said Luke. "I appreciate the hospitality."

"Well, then," returned Toushon. "I'm sure you're eager to begin reading. As I said, I have chores that need tending. I will return before sunset."

He stood up and left the small house. Luke looked once more at the ancient cover of the tome and carefully opened the front cover. Feeling almost as if he were a Padowan again, he began to read the words penned almost 300 centuries earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE

Gar-Ren-Jedi wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked to the East, watching as the sun sank lower towards the horizon. Dinner would be ready soon. He surveyed the portion of the fence he had just repaired. It had been a good days' work. Better than he had anticipated. There was still much work to be done, though.

Jerroc-Sith should be finished repairing the barn roof by the time he returned to the farm. The storm had lasted nearly three days. The farm had needed a lot of repairs after the storm had passed. Thankfully, he had finished most of them and soon they could relax and get back to the routine of their lives.

It was nearly an hour later when he walked into the house which he and his fraternal twin brother shared. They had inherited it from their father when the senior had died nearly a decade before. In that time, they had built up the farm to be nearly the largest one in the region.

Gar-Ren-Jedi and Jerroc-Sith were fraternal twins, both about 5'9" in height and of medium build, but Gar-Ren-Jedi had inherited their mother's blonde hair. He had also inherited her gentle, emerald green eyes. Jerroc-Sith had the jet black hair and deep brown eyes of their father.

There were personality differences as well. Gar-Ren-Jedi was the gentler of the two. He could barely bring himself to harm any creature. Jerroc-Sith usually shouldered the responsibility of putting down a mad animal or one who would stalk the livestock. While he didn't enjoy such tasks, Jerroc-Sith was less squeamish about such matters.

Gar-Ren-Jedi was the older of the two by about seven minutes. As was the custom, his parents named him for the twins' paternal grandfather, Gar-Ren-Jorlan, and for the doctor who had delivered them, Nol-Jedi. They had named Jerroc-Sith for the twins' maternal grandfather, Jerroc-Sauron, and for their mother's uncle, Tenn-Lol-Sith.

When Gar-Ren-Jedi entered the house, Senn-Luc, one of the local boys, was sitting at the table with Jerroc-Sith. Senn-Luc was almost twelve years old; the birthday that would make him a man. Jerroc-Sith and Gar-Ren-Jedi had promised Senn-Luc that when he became an adult, he could begin working on the farm. It was tradition that when a young boy reached his majority, he would enlist the aid of some local merchant or businessman to learn their skill. The twin brothers had been very proud when Senn-Luc had announced he wanted to join them and become a farmer.

"Good evening, Senn-Luc," said Gar-Ren-Jedi as he laid his tool box on the floor inside the door. "What brings you out here this fine evening?"

Gar-Ren-Jedi just smiled at his brother. Both knew what the young lad wanted. Of the many students they had, Senn-Luc had proven to be the most adept; and the most enthusiastic.

"Well," started Senn-Luc, "I was hoping you might give me another lesson. I know you've been busy the past few days. I've nearly mastered the lessons you've given me so far. I was hoping that, now that you've nearly finished the repairs to the farm, you might take one evening out for a new lesson."

"It seems our young student is anxious to learn new ways of the Force," said Jerroc-Sith as he continued to set the table for dinner.

"Well, brother," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "the fence repairs went better than I anticipated. I don't suppose one evening off from the repairs would do any harm."

He winked at his twin as Senn-Luc burst into a broad smile. In the four years since the twins had started his training, Senn-Luc had progressed further than anyone else. Both of the twins thought that, soon, Senn-Luc would be able to begin teaching himself.

They ate the meal mostly in silence. Senn-Luc was a regular visitor to the farm. The three spent many a night having a meal then discussing the ways of the power they had called the Force.

The twin's father had been the first to discover the Force. An energy field that inundated the planet and everything on it. After the death of his wife when his sons were only four, their father had begun to teach them what he had learned about this power.

By the time he had died, the twins had mastered everything their father had taught them. Jerroc-Sith was more aggressive in the use of the Force. He tested his control of it and pushed the limits of his control at every opportunity.

Shortly after their father had died, the twins had discovered that several of the young men in the nearby village seemed to have an affinity for the Force. After many hours of discussing it, they had decided to take on a few of the young men and tutor them in the ways of the Force.

Some had progressed well. Very soon, people from many of the nearby farms had come to them and asked to be taught in the ways of the Force. Gar-Ren-Jedi and Jerroc-Sith had decided to train only the most adept and they, in turn, could be used to train others. Soon, they felt that a training academy might be set up to train others in the use of the Force.

"Oh," said Senn-Luc, reaching into his pocket and removing a letter, "father asked me to deliver this to you."

He handed the letter to Gar-Ren-Jedi. It had the mark of the Prefect, the leader of this province on it.

"A Darth Lord delivered it today," said Senn-Luc. "He asked that someone deliver it to you. He never said what it was about. Father knew I was coming out here tonight and he asked me to bring it with me."

"A Darth Lord?" questioned Jerroc-Sith, looking at the Prefect's seal. "It must be very important for a leader of the Prefect's personal guard to deliver it."

"Yes," said Gar-Ren-Jedi absentmindedly. "Perhaps he has heard of our Tamaack Root stew. I hear he is partial to Tamaack Root."

"Oh, sure," responded Jerroc-Sith sarcastically. "The Prefect sent one of his personal body guard leaders to ask for your recipe."

The three just laughed at the joke as Gar-Ren-Jedi opened the letter. Written on the Prefect's personal stationery, it was presumably, penned by the Prefect himself. Gar-Ren-Jedi read the letter out loud.

"To Gar-Ren-Jedi and Jerroc-Sith of the Tashalan Province:

"It has come to the attention of the royal house that you have perfected control over a great power. Our sources inform us that this power could be of great benefit, not only to the people of Tashalan, but to the populace of the entire planet.

"We, therefore, invite you to attend us at the royal palace to show us your use of this power. The Darth Lord who delivered this invitation will wait in your village for seven revolutions. He has instructions to aid you in any way possible.

"We will await your appearance in the court.

"Jerroc-Tol, Prefect, Tashalan Province."

"Wow," said Senn-Luc. "We've got a personal invitation to the Prefect's Palace. This is great."

"I hadn't realized that the news of the Force had travelled as far as the capital city," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"He probably heard about it from Sell-Nar," said Senn-Luc. "You remember him. His family moved to the capital city several months ago. His uncle is a member of the Darth Guard. That's probably how the Prefect learned of it."

"Well, brother," said Jerroc-Sith. "Looks like we're in for a trip to the capital city. I've always wanted to go there. At the expense of the Prefect, no less."

"Hold on," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I'm not so sure this is a good idea. Sure, we've been able to teach some of the locals about the Force. I don't know if we're ready for this. I mean, we have the farm and all. Our small village isn't exactly the hub of provincial activity."

"But think of it," said Jerroc-Sith. "Personal guests of the Prefect himself. Very few ever have that honor. Who knows? Maybe we'll even get a chance to see the new hyper drive they've been working on."

"Jerroc-Sith," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "we're a couple of small town farmers. What do we know about the big city or space travel?"

"You've read the same tech manuals I have," said Jerroc-Sith. "Those high powered hyper drive ships are nothing even remotely like our land rover. We might even seem like a couple of hicks there. All that will change, though. Imagine, teaching the ways of the Force to the Darth Guard."

"That's not likely to happen," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "They train Darth Guardsmen from the age of five. You have to be sponsored by someone already in that monastic order just to get an appointment. Let's face it. In all likelihood, the prefect will ask us to train one of his Darth Lord, then take all the credit for it."

"They can't do that," said Senn-Luc. "Everyone knows that it's the two of you who discovered the Force. No one can use it the way you can. Especially Jerroc-Sith. I mean, you've spent years to develop your control over it. Even if he does ask you to train a Darth Leader, it will take years to train one. Everyone would know that you are the ones behind it."

"First," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "father discovered the Force. Besides, using it to remove stumps doesn't seem to be something that a warrior monastic order like the Darth could use. They're looking for some sort of weapon they can use in combat. I hardly think what we use it for can be called a weapon."

"I think you underestimate the Force," said Jerroc-Sith. "I've been able to use it for more than removing stumps. Honestly, Gar-Ren-Jedi, I keep telling you there's more to the Force than father ever dreamed. I mean, I 'saw' Senn-Luc coming here long before he did."

"You saw into the future?" asked Senn-Luc.

"So he claims," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "But he doesn't seem to have any control over it. It just sort of happens."

"Yes," said Jerroc-Sith, "but I think I can gain control over it. It will just take time and practice. We've even learned to do things which father never dreamed about."

"I know," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "But training someone on the Prefect's staff. Senn-Luc is right. It would take years. What would we do with the farm?"

"I have an idea," said Jerroc-Sith. "Why don't we just go see the Prefect. Find out what he wants. Then we can decide what to do from there."

"Sounds good to me," said Senn-Luc.

"Let me think about it for a while," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "We still have the repairs to the farm to finish. We'll also have to find someone to tend the farm while we're gone."

"I can do that," volunteered Senn-Luc. "And I have a couple of friends who can help. I know my official apprenticeship doesn't start for a couple of months. The times you've let me help out around here has taught me a lot."

"I'll think about it," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "It's just a lot to take in all at once."

"Don't take too long," said Jerroc-Sith. "You just don't keep the Prefect waiting."

With their meal finished, Jerroc-Sith and Senn-Luc began to clear the table. Gar-Ren-Jedi went out to the barn to do the nightly feeding of the animals. After they cleaned the dinner dishes, Jerroc-Sith began the lesson for Senn-Luc.

Gar-Ren-Jedi pondered the recent events. It was true that a personal invitation by the Prefect was a great honor. It would be the talk of their small village for weeks to come. Like Jerroc-Sith, he had always harbored a secret desire to visit the capital city.

The immensity of what he imagined lay ahead hung heavy in his mind. Somehow he knew that the Prefect would want them to train the Darth Guard in the ways of the Force. That would take years. Even if they were successful, their lives would be irrevocably changed by it.

Jerroc-Sith would fit right in. He had always been more adventurous than Gar-Ren-Jedi. In a couple of years, Jerroc-Sith would be of age to run for a seat on the village council. Over the past few months, he had been expressing his desire to join the council. Secretly, Gar-Ren-Jedi believed that Jerroc-Sith harbored greater ambition than even that.

Gar-Ren-Jedi spent most of the night reviewing the pros and cons of the Prefect's offer. In the end, however, he knew he had no choice. Jerroc-Sith was right. No one refuses an invitation from the Prefect. He knew he'd have to go to the capital city and see the Prefect.

His plan was simple. He would meet with the Prefect and convince him that the Force was minor, at best. That it would be of no use to anyone other than simple farmers. Then they would return to their farm and their peaceful lives.

Senn-Luc had spent the night. He often did. Jerroc-Sith had sent Senn-Luc's father a message through the comm lines so that he wouldn't worry. As they sat eating breakfast, Gar-Ren-Jedi told them of his decision.

"Jerroc-Sith," he said, "we'll go to the Prefect. Once there, we convince the Prefect that the Force is a minor ability. Then we can return here."

"Are you crazy?" asked Jerroc-Sith. "This is our big chance. If we get in good with the Prefect, we can practically write our own ticket anywhere in the province."

"What about the farm?" demanded Gar-Ren-Jedi. "We promised father we'd take care of it. We've done real well so far. Do you suggest we just abandon it?"

"Of course not," said Jerroc-Sith. "Senn-Luc can take care of the farm while we're gone. Once we get in good with the Prefect, we should be able to hire others to help with it. Think of the number of people we can train in the use of the Force. We might even be able to get a special academy to train them. We might even be able to bring this to the entire planet."

"Do you hear yourself?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi. "We haven't even been to the Prefect yet and you're already making plans to be on the Prefect's personal staff."

"And what's wrong with that?" asked Jerroc-Sith. "One day this entire planet is going to be united. The Prefect will be just another ruler of a province of a worldwide government. Many are saying that might even happen within the next generation.

"Can you imagine the political power we would have if we were on the Prefect's personal staff when that happens? A lot of those people will be on the personal staff of the world leader. We would be able help make changes over the entire planet. Who better to do that than us?"

"Jerroc-Sith," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "you can't be serious. You sound like you think we're better than they are."

"In a way, we are," said Jerroc-Sith. "Our control of the Force gives us an edge. Imagine an army of soldiers able to use the Force. They would be unbeatable."

"Jerroc-Sith," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "get hold of yourself. We're simple farmers. You've always had dreams bigger than both of us. Let's just go see the Prefect, let him down easy, and get back to the farm."

"I guess I might be dreaming," said Jerroc-Sith. "All last night I had these visions of where this might lead. I can envision an entire order of Force wielders. Helping to guide the lives of others and form the policies of entire planets."

"I know," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I must admit, I, too, have often wondered if there might be a better use for the Force than what we've learned. If there is, I don't think we'll live to see it. Perhaps some day the Force can be used for more than pulling stumps or mending fences. For now, I don't think it will be anything more than that."

"Okay," said Jerroc-Sith. "You always were the more rational one. I can at least dream, can't I?"

"Everyone has to have a dream," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, smiling coyly.

"Okay," said Jerroc-Sith. "We can leave first thing tomorrow. I'll get some provisions together. I'll check out the rover, too. Make sure it's ready for the trip."

"Fine," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Senn-Luc, will you please go back to town and tell the Darth Lord that we will be happy to accept the Prefect's invitation. Tell him that we will come to town in the morning so that he can take us to see the Prefect."

"Okay, Gar-Ren-Jedi," said Senn-Luc. The young boy hurriedly left and headed toward town.

As Jerroc-Sith checked out the land rover, his mind wandered. Gar-Ren-Jedi had always been the more level headed one of the two. He, in contrast, would normally act on impulse. It had served him fine in the past.

He knew that the lives of he and his brother were going to change drastically very soon. Even Gar-Ren-Jedi's level headed determination could not change that. He had acquiesced to his brothers' demands to quiet him. Jerroc-Sith had other plans when they went to visit the Prefect.

He felt he had been right not to tell his brother of his latest vision. It had come over him while he was repairing the barn roof. In the vision, Jerroc-Sith saw himself dressed as a Darth Lord. Standing behind the Prefect, signifying that he was the head of the Darth Guard.

He felt sure that his destiny was beginning to unfold. First, he would get in good with the Prefect. Then, he could use his power of the Force to help guide the entire planet toward the unification that would benefit everyone. After that, he felt there was no limit to what he could accomplish.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FOUR

As promised, Gar-Ren-Jedi and Jerroc-Sith met with the Darth Lord the next morning. He was exactly as the twins had heard. He was wearing the nondescript brown robes that all the Darth Guard wore. He kept the hood to the robes constantly pulled over his head; as if he was afraid someone might recognize him.

The Darth Guard had been the Prefect's personal bodyguard for nearly five hundred years. According to tradition, the Darth were originally a small order of monks. Dedicated to peace, they had called themselves simply the Brotherhood.

The Brotherhood travelled all over the planet. Their skill in medical treatment was legendary. Since most of them travelled alone, each received extensive training in the martial arts. Although a peaceful sect, they did recognize the need for self-protection.

One particular monk, Brother Darth, happened upon a Prefect who had been out hunting. The Prefect had ridden ahead of his hunting party and had been cut off by bandits, who saw what they thought was an easy target. Out numbered nearly five to one, the Prefect had protected himself as best he could. He was tiring quickly, though. In a matter of moments, the bandits would overwhelm him.

Not knowing who the Prefect was, Brother Darth immediately entered the melee. With the help of the monk, the Prefect was able to drive off the bandits just as his hunting party arrived.

The Prefect realized the usefulness of the martial arts training the monks received. He appointed Brother Darth to his personal staff as an instructor for his soldiers in the martial arts. Brother Darth realized that the better trained a soldier was, the less likely it was that aggression would be necessary.

Brother Darth spent the rest of his life teaching the martial arts to the royal soldiers. In addition, he helped train others in the medical arts of his order. Upon his death, he was hailed as a true hero of the people. They had buried him in the royal mausoleum as if he was a member of the royal family.

Although martial arts' training was now standard training for the military, the best were formed together and assigned as the personal bodyguard of the Prefect. In honor of the monk who trained them, they called themselves the Darth Guard.

There had been many changes in those five hundred years. The Darth Guard was the best trained, most feared warriors on the planet. Now, they selected infants with unique abilities for training in the Darth Guard. It is one of the greatest honors that can be bestowed upon a citizen.

"I am Darth Grimm," said the cloaked figure. "The Prefect wishes to speak with you regarding this Force you seem able to wield."

"I'm afraid it is little more than a tool my brother and I use on our farm," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I don't see that it would be of much use to the Prefect."

"Be that as it may," responded the Darth, "the Prefect wishes to speak with you regarding it. It is a three day journey to the capital. I suggest we get started."

They spent most of the journey in silence. Darth Grimm had little to say. He politely answered the questions the brothers asked. It became evident very quickly that he wanted little conversation with the brothers.

As for the twins, they spent most of their time contemplating their first visit to the capital. Darth Grimm had brought a royal land rover with him. It was large and cumbersome, but provided all the necessary comforts needed for a long journey over land.

When they arrived in the capital on the morning of the fourth day, it impressed Gar-Ren-Jedi and Jerroc-Sith. Many of the buildings were as high as six stories. Electric lights lined the streets. Their small village had electric lights, but most were in the homes. The smaller villages rarely lit up their streets.

All the buildings were simple, interlocking bricks. Members of the military could be seen moving about the city with the civilian inhabitants. The twins even noticed several Darth Guardsmen moving through the city.

Darth Grimm showed the twins to their rooms. The were staying in one of the nicer hotels just outside the palace walls. He told them they would have the rest of the day to rest and refresh themselves. He then left to arrange for their audience with the Prefect.

The twins were much too excited to rest. Instead, they spent the day investigating the city. They saw wondrous sights and culinary delights that they had only read about. Most of the people were polite, but not as friendly as those from the twins' small village.

At the end of the day, the two returned nearly exhausted from their sightseeing tour. They collapsed on their beds and were fast asleep within minutes.

The next morning, Darth Grimm arrived at their door just after sun up. He said simply their audience with the Prefect was ready and they should accompany him. Without another word, he led the two to their audience.

The audience chamber was huge. The ceiling was three stories high and banners lined the walls. The twins knew that each banner represented some great battle the military had won in defense of the province.

The Prefect was not what they had expected. Even seated on his throne, he was a small man. Gar-Ren-Jedi reasoned that the man stood no more than five feet or so. He was bald and appeared to be about sixty or so. The twins knew him to be much younger than that. Apparently the stress of leading the entire province was very taxing on the man.

"My Lord, Prefect," announced Darth Grimm, "may I have the honor of presenting Gar-Ren-Jedi and Jerroc-Sith, brothers of Tashalan Province. They have come at Your Highness' request on a matter of importance to the province."

He bowed slightly, then stepped to one side.

Gar-Ren-Jedi and Jerroc-Sith stepped up to where Grimm had stood only moments before. It was only then that the two saw members of the Darth Guard positioned about the room. Tasked with the protection of the Prefect and his family, it was apparent they took their job very seriously.

These Darth dressed identical to Darth Grimm. The same nondescript brown robes with the hoods drawn. In addition, each Darth had a small cylindrical object hanging from their belt. The twins knew what these objects were.

Llightsabers.

Everyone knew of the weapons. Few, outside the palace, ever saw one. Only the Darth who personally guarded the royal family had one. Each received expert training with it. Only another Darth Guardsman was any match for those who wielded a lightsaber.

"Greetings, gentleman," said the Prefect. "I thank you for accepting my invitation."

"It is our pleasure, Your Highness," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"One of my Darth Lords," continued the Prefect, "has recently brought to my attention a power which he calls the Force. Apparently, you trained his nephew in this Force."

"Yes, sire," said Jerroc-Sith. "Our father discovered the Force many years ago. He trained us in its use. We, in turn, have trained some of the young men in our village in its use."

"However, sire," interjected Gar-Ren-Jedi, "it is little more than a minor tool which helps us in our work on the farm. I do not see how it could be of use to Your Highness."

"The Darth's nephew," continued the Prefect, "I believe his name was Sell-Nar, showed us some of this Force. I was quite intrigued by it. However, he also said if I wanted to learn more about it, you would be the ones to talk with."

"As I have said, sire," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "it is little more than a tool. It can do little more than help pull stumps or hold wire in place while we mend fences."

"I believe," Jerroc-Sith glanced furtively at his brother, "that with proper training and practice, it might be much more. My brother and I can devote only a small amount of time to our development of the Force. With more time to study it, I believe even more can be accomplished with it."

"That is why I have brought you here," said the Prefect. "If it is as promising as I believe, you will be able to devote all the time you wish to it."

"I'm afraid, sire," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, glancing angrily at his brother, "that would simply not be possible. Our farm, though small, requires almost all our time. Planting season will soon be upon us, and we would be unable to devote the necessary time to its study."

"Is your farm more important than the entire province?" asked the Prefect. It was clear he was not happy with Gar-Ren-Jedi's revelation.

"Not at all, sire," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "But as I'm sure Your Highness is aware, it is the small farms which provide most of the food to the province. Without our farm, I'm afraid our region would suffer greatly."

"I do not believe a single farm would have such an affect on the province," said the Prefect. "We can discuss this later. Now, I wish you to show me this Force. I wish to see if it is all that the Darth's nephew has said."

Gar-Ren-Jedi looked at Jerroc-Sith. This meeting was not going well. He had hoped to convince the Prefect that the Force was only a minor ability. His brother had changed that, however.

Reluctantly, he agreed to demonstrate the Force. He only hoped that it would convince the Prefect not to pursue the matter.

They showed their ability to move objects. They were only small objects. They moved a cup, a small dish and the like. However, at one point, Jerroc-Sith suddenly turned to one of the Darth and stretched forth his hand. The lightsaber hanging on the Darth's belt suddenly sprang to life. It flew unerring to Jerroc-Sith's hand.

Almost as suddenly, all the Darth sprang from their position. Standing directly between the twins and the Prefect, they had their lightsabers drawn. Light blue blades of energy sprang from each lightsaber, almost four feet in length. They emitted a low hum and the Darth stood in a defensive position around the Prefect, ready to give their lives to protect him.

"As Your Highness can see," said Jerroc-Sith, lying the lightsaber on the floor in front of him, "in the right hands, the Force can even disarm an opponent."

"Bravo," said the Prefect. He ordered the Darth back to their position. One picked up the lightsaber lying on the floor and returned it to its owner. A stern look told the Darth of the displeasure of his leader.

"That could be very useful," said the Prefect. "What else can this Force do?"

Jerroc-Sith walked over to one of the plants lining the walls. This particular plant seemed to ailing. The leaves drooped and several of the petals from the flowers littered the floor around it. The flowers bent over from their own weight.

Jerroc-Sith concentrated on the plant. Gradually the leaves and the flowers straightened. Although still missing several petals, the flowers seemed to be quite healthy.

"We have used the Force to help with some of our ailing plants," said Jerroc-Sith. "Many times, we have been able to save plants that otherwise would have died."

"Impressive," said the Prefect. "Is there more?"

"Some," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "but as I've said, it is little more than a minor tool. While it can be used to move small objects, I don't believe it would be of much use other than this."

"The Force has helped me to see into the future," offered Jerroc-Sith. "While I must admit I cannot control this ability, my visions usually come true."

"Indeed," said the Prefect. "This is truly a unique ability. Your demonstration impresses me. I will consider what you have shown and told me. Return tomorrow at this same time. I will give you my decision then."

Gar-Ren-Jedi and Jerroc-Sith bowed slightly, then followed Darth Grimm from the audience chamber. He left them at the entrance to the palace, saying he would come for them in the morning. As they walked back to their hotel, Gar-Ren-Jedi let his anger flare.

"Are you out of your mind?" he demanded. "I thought we had agreed? We would convince the Prefect that the Force would be of no use to him. Then return to the farm."

"That was your plan," said Jerroc-Sith. "I never agreed to it. I like the city. I never much wanted to work the farm anyway. Think about what the Prefect said. We could spend all day practicing with the Force. Can you imagine what we could learn if we had that much time to devote to it?"

"And what of father's farm?" demanded Gar-Ren-Jedi. "And of his dream? Do we just forget about them?"

"Gar-Ren-Jedi," said Jerroc-Sith, "there are half a dozen in our village who would take over the farm. Senn-Luc could run it for us. They'd do a good job, you know that."

"Maybe," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "but then it wouldn't be our farm. I just want to go back there. Return to the way things were."

"I don't," said Jerroc-Sith. "I've only been here one day, and I like it. Somehow the farm doesn't seem all that important anymore."

Gar-Ren-Jedi just looked at his brother. Jerroc-Sith seemed to be a totally different person. The Force would sometimes help the twins sense the feelings and emotions of others. Right now, Gar-Ren-Jedi sensed ambition in his brother. It was very strong. It was nearly as strong as one of their former students, Jar-Sill.

Gar-Ren-Jedi hadn't thought about Jar-Sill for a long time. He had been one of their most promising students. Almost as promising as Senn-Luc. During his training, Jar-Sill had exhibited an almost malevolent streak. As if the power he found in the Force had become twisted and dark.

Gar-Ren-Jedi and Jerroc-Sith had even experienced this dark side of the power. The temptation to use the Force had been very strong. Even Gar-Ren-Jedi had entertained ideas of using the Force against their enemies. With their fathers' help, the twins had managed to resist this temptation.

Jar-Sill had not fared so well. Before they could stop him, Jar-Sill had used the Force against a bully who had mistreated him. He had seriously injured the bully. The council banished Jar-Sill from the village. Neither Gar-Ren-Jedi nor Jerroc-Sith ever learned what became of the young boy.

It was this dark temptation that Gar-Ren-Jedi was sensing in Jerroc-Sith now. Perhaps this dark side of the Force was tempting his brother again. Gar-Ren-Jedi knew that no one could help Jerroc-Sith. His twin would have to resist the dark temptation alone.

He fervently hoped that his brother was up to it. Jar-Sill had very little training in the Force, or control over it, compared with the twins. He had only injured the bully.

Gar-Ren-Jedi knew that if Jerroc-Sith gave into the dark temptation, he could easily kill a man.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FIVE

Gar-Ren-Jedi and Jerroc-Sith stood once again in the audience hall. Darth Grimm had appeared at their room as promised. Silently, he escorted the twins to the audience hall, then stepped off to the side.

"I have considered your words and your demonstration," said the Prefect. "I believe it would be beneficial if you could train my men in the use of this Force.

"However, Gar-Ren-Jedi, your concerns regarding your farm seem well justified. My council informs me that your farm is the largest in your region. It provides employment to your village during planting and harvest seasons. Your farm produces nearly one fifth of the food products coming from your region.

"So I have made my decision. Since you both seem equally skilled in this Force, this is my decision. I ask that one of you remain here to teach those of my Darth Guard who wish to learn in it's use. The other may return to your farm so that your production may continue."

"Sire," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "as I have said, that is simply not possible. During the off seasons, it requires both my brother and I to run the farm. If one of us were suddenly to leave, the other could not hope to run the farm alone. I'm afraid we simply would not be able to afford to hire someone to help."

"Then it will be necessary," countered the Prefect, "for you to be compensated for your sacrifice to the province. The royal tax collector will provide you with six sendars each month. Will that be sufficient payment for you to hire additional help?"

"It would, sire," said Jerroc-Sith, before Gar-Ren-Jedi could speak. "With six sendars, we could hire two people. It would more than compensate for . . . one of us being absent."

"I. . .I suppose that would be acceptable," stammered Gar-Ren-Jedi. "As my brother has said, we would be able to hire enough help to run the farm in one of our absences."

"Then it will be done," said the Prefect. "On the first day of the full moon of each month, a Darth Guard will bring six sendars to your farm. Now all that remains is to decide who will remain here. I will leave that up to your decision. The entire province thanks you for your sacrifice and for the contribution you make towards its safety."

With the audience over, Darth Grimm led the twins from the audience hall.

"Decide which will stay and which will return to your farm," he said without any prelude. "Transportation will be arranged for your return. Give me your decision in the morning."

He then left the two alone.

"Now I know you're crazy," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "The Prefect bought you for six sendars."

"No brother," said Jerroc-Sith. "The Prefect has not bought me. With the money, we can follow both our dreams. I can live here, in the city, and learn all about it. You can return home and keep the farm running. It's perfect."

"The sights in this city have seduced you," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I dare say it won't be very long until you get homesick and return to the farm. What will the Prefect think then?"

"I'll worry about that when it happens," said Jerroc-Sith. "But until then, I plan to enjoy my stay here. Don't be angry with me, brother. As you said, I will probably get homesick soon and return to the farm. Will I be welcome when I do?"

"You are my brother," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, managing a weak smile. "Your room will always be there for you. I suppose you have to get this out of your system."

"Thank you, brother," said Jerroc-Sith. "And whatever I learn of the Force, you shall be the first I will tell. I still believe there is much more about it which we don't know."

Gar-Ren-Jedi just smiled at his brother. In his heart, he knew that Jerroc-Sith would, in all likelihood, be back on the farm before harvest was upon them.

Senn-Luc stared out over the ripening fields. It would be a good harvest this year. The best they ever had. The ample rain they had received that year had allowed the crops to grow higher than any year before.

Ten years Senn-Luc had lived and worked on the farm. Ten years which now seemed to be more like ten months. So much had happened in those ten years.

Gar-Ren-Jedi joined him on the hill.

"It will be a good crop, Senn-Luc," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Yes, Master Gar-Ren-Jedi," said Senn-Luc. "It should be a bumper crop."

"Senn-Luc," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "how many times must I tell you; you don't have to call me master. You've been a full partner in this farm for three years."

"You will always be master to me," said Senn-Luc. "Allow me this one indulgence."

Gar-Ren-Jedi smiled at Senn-Luc. His apprentice had grown into a fine man. His control over the Force was almost as great as Gar-Ren-Jedi himself. The half dozen hands working on the farm all had great control over the Force. Not as great as Gar-Ren-Jedi or Senn-Luc, but then, most had not used the Force for as long.

Gar-Ren-Jedi thought about his brother. Jerroc-Sith had written regularly for several months after remaining in the capital. Within a few years, the letters had begun to become more and more sporadic. Eventually, they had all but stopped. Now, it was only rarely that he heard from his twin. The last time had been more than two years ago.

News of his brother's accomplishments had reached their village. The Force impressed many of the Darth Guard as it had impressed the Prefect. The Prefect formed a new order of Darth Guard. Headed by Jerroc-Sith himself.

The new order called itself the Siths. It was customary to take the name of the one who first led a new order to name that order. The Prefect promoted each of the Siths to the top rank in the Darth Guard because of the specialized training they received: a Lord.

It was the Sith Lords who were responsible for the protection of the royal family itself. The remaining Darth Guards were also responsible for protecting the royal family, but their duties rarely involved direct contact. They busied themselves with the protection of the palace and the rest of the city.

The Sith Lords had quickly shown just how good they were. It was nearly three years after Jerroc-Sith had begun training them in the ways of the Force. A minor skirmish with a nearby province had quickly erupted into a full-fledged war. Hoping to prove he had made the right decision, the Prefect had ordered the Sith Lords into battle.

This proved to be one of the Prefect's best decisions. Within days, the Sith Lords had routed the enemy. Sent them running back to their own province. Not only were the Sith Lords some of the greatest warriors, their use of the Force had given them an edge never before seen.

There were also ugly rumors about the Sith Lords. Claims that they were cruel and sadistic still circulated among the provinces' populace. Many people claimed that the Sith Lords were able to do feats of what they described as sheer magic.

Gar-Ren-Jedi simply chose to believe that the rumors were just that; rumors. They were probably stories of the exploits of the Sith Lords which became bigger with each telling. As everyone knows, each time someone retold a story, it could be exaggerated just a bit. By the time such tales reached this small village, he was sure they bore little resemblance to the truth of the exploits.

There were also rumors of Darth Guardsmen who had joined the Sith Lords, only to prove they did not measure up. These returned to the ranks of the Darth Guard. Many of the Darth Guard had also learned some control over the Force. They did not have as much control as a Sith Lord, but enough to set them apart from the rest of the Darth.

This loose band of Darth had become known by another name: Darth Knights. The second highest rank in the Darth Guard, Knights enjoyed a greater range of freedom and 

responsibility than the normal Darth. Although Sith Lords enjoyed the highest degree of freedom and respect, Darth Knights enjoyed nearly as much.

A schism had arisen between the Darth Knights and the Sith Lords. The Sith Lords felt superior to everyone, even the Darth Knights. They had even adopted black robes to set them apart from the rest of the Darth Guard. Each carried his own personal lightsaber. Part of their training involved creating their own lightsaber.

The Darth Knights had adopted this tradition as well. Everyone knew that it was simply a matter of time before there was a confrontation between the Lords and the Knights. When that confrontation occurred, it would mean civil war.

For the time being, there was an uneasy peace between the two factions. Mainly because the Prefect did not tolerate any open dissension between the two factions. Though he was a small man, he was also very forceful. Few there were that would openly question him.

That evening, Gar-Ren-Jedi dined with Senn-Luc and the rest of his hands. All were young men Gar-Ren-Jedi had trained in the ways of the Force. Each, in return, had petitioned to apprentice on his farm. Every year the farm grew larger and more prosperous. Gar-Ren-Jedi and Senn-Luc usually ate with them three or four times a week.

They were more like a family than employees. He knew each of them intimately. Their hopes and dreams; their likes and dislikes; their ambitions and even their desires. It had been almost six years since Gar-Ren-Jedi had needed the six sendars the Prefect had provided each month.

That night the small group dined in style. Gar-Ren-Jedi had purchased a most expensive bottle of wine to celebrate the record crop they would soon harvest. Gar-Ren-Jedi had figured that with the profits from this crop, he would be able to add another apprentice to the farm.

"What about young Lurric?" asked Senn-Luc. "His training in the Force has been rapid. Nearly as rapid as mine was at his age."

"He's only eleven, isn't he?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Yes," responded Senn-Luc, "but I've spoken with his family. They've agreed to let him petition early for an apprenticeship. If you're agreeable."

"I see," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Well, I suppose that would be okay. I think he would be a good choice, too. He's a hard worker and I've rarely seen anyone with his stamina."

"I suppose I'll have to train this one, too," said Pacin. Pacin was the oldest, next to Senn-Luc. He had been with the farm longer than the others; nearly seven years.

"No," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "I think this time Jar-Lui can do the training. What about it, Jar-Lui? You feel up to training someone else?"

"If you think I'm ready," said Jar-Lui.

Jar-Lui was one of the newest additions to the farm. He had only been an apprentice for three years. Still, in that short time, he had proven to be one of the most useful. No one could use the thrashing machine as quickly or as accurately as Jar-Lui.

"I've heard rumors that a Sith Lord is coming to the village," said Pen-Til. Pen-Til was on his first year of apprenticeship.

"Oh?" questioned Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I wonder why."

"I hear they're looking for new initiates," said Pen-Til. "It seems they think there might be candidates in some of the smaller villages."

"You watch too much of those gossip shows on the video," said Jar-Lui. "Most of those are just rumors or innuendo."

"Not all them are," countered Pen-Til. "Besides, some of the news channels have said the same thing. They said a Sith Lord will be coming through the southern regions all this month. Ours is the largest village in this region. One is sure to come here."

"Maybe," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "That won't affect us. The Darth Guard only takes infants. It's not very likely they'll even come by the farm.

"Besides, harvest season is nearly here. I'm going to need all you this year. I'm thinking about putting on a few extra gatherers. Maybe we can save on the spoilage. That should help increase our profits."

"Good idea," said Jar-Lui. "If we can get the crop to storage quicker, the spoilage should be at a minimum."

"Okay," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "For now, I want to double check all the equipment tomorrow. Thrasher two has been vibrating some. Pen-Til, give it top priority. See if you can get rid of that vibration."

"Sure thing," said Pen-Til.

"Well, guys," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I think we'd better get to bed. We've got a lot of work ahead of us before harvest. We'll have to begin selecting those who will help us with the 

harvest this year. There are a lot more choices this year than last. It won't be easy to choose who we can use."

"Okay," said Senn-Luc. "I'm a little tired anyway. I'll see you in the morning."

The small group placed their dishes in the cleaner. Without another word, each went to his room to get a good night's sleep.

Gar-Ren-Jedi lay in bed for several hours. The news of a Sith Lord coming to the village had disturbed him. If the stories were to be believed, Jerroc-Sith had become all but a recluse in the last couple of years. No one, save the most senior Sith Lords, ever saw him. Most of the time he stayed cloistered in his quarters. What he did there, no one knew.

Gar-Ren-Jedi thought about Jerroc-Sith's last letter. It seemed different from the others he had written. Jerroc-Sith had talked about major political changes on the horizon. Most of the provinces had already joined the United Government. Those who hadn't joined yet would probably do so within the next two years.

A world leader was soon to be chosen. The Prefect from each province would be considered for that position. Their Prefect was the most likely one to be chosen. The Sith Lord's legend was growing, and it was this, more than anything, that had assured his election.

The rumors he heard still troubled Gar-Ren-Jedi. Although completely unofficial, reports of assassinations by some of the Sith Lords had circulated. No one could prove anything. Victims often seemed to simply die in their sleep. Even young, quite healthy men, seemed to suffer unexplained deaths.

In the past ten years, Gar-Ren-Jedi had learned much more about the Force. He was beginning to believe, as Jerroc-Sith had once believed, that the Force held greater secrets than even their father knew. Secrets which they were just beginning to unlock.

It was almost by accident that Gar-Ren-Jedi had learned of the ability to control another's mind. He had been arguing with one of the local merchants over the price for a piece of equipment. The merchant had been charging far too much for it.

Gar-Ren-Jedi had become frustrated with the man. He had nearly lost his temper. Before he realized it, he had tapped into the Force. The merchant had suddenly become glassy eyed. As Gar-Ren-Jedi had talked with the man, he simply repeated everything Gar-Ren-Jedi said.

When Gar-Ren-Jedi realized he was using the Force against the merchant, he stopped immediately. He had already done the damage, however. The merchant had changed his mind and agreed to Gar-Ren-Jedi's offer. There was little he could do but pay for the equipment then leave.

Gar-Ren-Jedi had learned that some people were susceptible to the Force. Those with strong wills were often able to resist the control of the Force. To the average person, however, the power of the Force was virtually irresistible.

He also learned how to move larger and heavier objects. Even Senn-Luc had grown in that respect. Both were able to move objects as large and as heavy as the thrashing machines. It amazed even their students when they showed their increased ability.

"It's like, if you believe you can move it, you can," said Senn-Luc. "I mean, the size and weight doesn't seem to matter. If you believe you can move it, you can. It's just a matter of unlearning some of what we believe."

"That makes sense," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "After all, it isn't we who are moving the objects. It's the Force. If it's powerful enough to cover the entire planet, it must be very powerful. Jerroc-Sith may be right when he says there are things neither father nor we ever dreamed of which the Force may be capable of doing."

"You may be right," said Senn-Luc. "With that kind of power, there's no telling what might happen."

Gar-Ren-Jedi had thought of this, of course. If it was true, then with enough study, there might be no limit to what one could do with the Force. If the Sith Lords learned this, they 

might become even more powerful. With that kind of power, the inevitable civil war between the Lords and the Knights might come sooner than expected.

Gar-Ren-Jedi also thought about the dark temptation that all his students had gone through. Most were able to resist the temptation. The rumors about the Sith Lords seemed to suggest that they hadn't been able to resist it.

He also knew that Jerroc-Sith was a very able teacher. He would have made sure that the Sith Lords had expert training in the ways of the Force.

If some of the Sith Lords had succumbed to the dark temptation, they could be a danger to province. They could even be a danger to the entire planet. Enough of them could cause a lot of damage.

Another thought kept trying to intrude into his mind. Each time it did, he forced it out. It was the one thought he kept avoiding, though subconsciously he knew he would have to face it. Because if it was true, there could be a more dangerous enemy than the Sith Lords.

The thought that the dark temptation had seduced his own brother. If that happened, he knew his brother would become an evil unlike anything ever seen before.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SIX

Gar-Ren-Jedi came out of the assay office. The last month had been very busy for Gar-Ren-Jedi, Senn-Luc, and the others on the farm. Even with the fifty extra hands which Gar-Ren-Jedi had hired as gatherers, the pace had been hectic.

Now, harvest was finally over. The crop had been even bigger than Gar-Ren-Jedi had anticipated. His profits for this year had allowed him to give even bigger bonuses than usual. This pleased him. His people worked hard for him. He was always glad to pay them as much as he could.

He had just spent the last two hours working out the final details of the sale of the crops. The entire harvest was in the storage buildings. In a few days, a buyer from the capital would arrive to inspect and purchase the goods.

Gar-Ren-Jedi walked across the street to a small restaurant. Senn-Luc was just finishing a meal.

"Can I get you something?" asked Senn-Luc as Gar-Ren-Jedi took a seat.

"No thanks. We got a good price this year." He handed the sales' receipt to Senn-Luc. "I was thinking about maybe putting a new roof on the house. I noticed a couple of wet spots the last time it rained."

"Good idea," said Senn-Luc. "I was talking to Jarren the other day. He's willing to start on it as soon as you give the word."

"Okay," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Tell him he can start at the beginning of next week. The others will be taking a very well deserved break from the farm. It should be just you and me for a couple of weeks."

Just then the front door opened and a young girl came running in. She hurried over to the counter and spoke to the woman there. The woman got an expression of fear on her face, then she and the young girl ran from the restaurant.

Gar-Ren-Jedi looked at Senn-Luc. This was a sleepy little village. The most excitement it ever saw was the annual festival after they gathered all the harvests. That was at least two weeks off. Some of the more distant farms were still finishing harvest. The festival couldn't be held until they completed their harvesting.

"Come on," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I've never seen Sarah so upset. I wonder what her daughter told her."

Senn-Luc took out some money and placed it on the table next to his plate. He knew it would be enough. The roast Terrick dinner was a dinner he had here at least once a weak. He followed Gar-Ren-Jedi out of the restaurant.

Senn-Luc stood next to Gar-Ren-Jedi and looked up the street to see what his mentor was looking at. A crowd had gathered near one of the buildings at the end of the street. The building was the village meeting hall. It also doubled as the village school house for the children.

There seem to be some commotion going on at the school. Nearly a dozen of the villagers had gathered around the entrance to the building. Most of the school children stood off to the side watching what was going on.

"What's going . . .," Senn-Luc's voice trailed off. Gar-Ren-Jedi had a worried look on his face. Senn-Luc could understand why. Just as he had begun to ask what was going on, he had sensed it.

A powerful wielder of the Force was nearby. Other than Jerroc-Sith, Gar-Ren-Jedi and Senn-Luc had more experience with the Force than anyone else.

"Do you feel that?" asked Senn-Luc. He knew he didn't have to ask. If he felt it, he knew that Gar-Ren-Jedi had.

"Yes," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I don't like this. It's not one of our students. Which means it can only be one of my brother's."

"I understand he only trains Sith Lords," said Senn-Luc.

"That's my understanding," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, a worried look on his face.

A Sith Lord was in their village. Apparently he was at the school right now. Pen-Til had told them just last month that Sith Lords were touring the villages looking for initiates. It would seem that the one here had been successful.

Senn-Luc followed Gar-Ren-Jedi as he walked toward the crowd. Others had stepped out of nearby buildings to view the commotion. As they neared the crowd, they could hear voices.

"What do mean you've chosen him?" It was a woman's voice. Sarah, the woman who had run from the restaurant stood facing a Sith Lord. Two young boys, perhaps five or six years of age, clung to her dress behind her.

"That is what I said," replied the Sith Lord. "I have selected he and the other for training in the Darth Guard. They will one day take their place as Sith Lords."

The Sith Lord was exactly as Gar-Ren-Jedi had heard. Dressed all in black robes, he even had black gloves on his hands. He had the hood to his robe pulled up obscuring his features. A lightsaber hung from his belt.

"You can't just come in here and take our children," said Sarah. "There are laws against that."

"The Sith Lords have their own laws," said the Sith. "The Prefect has given us the right to conscript any we need for initiates."

"That's ridiculous," said Sarah. "They're only babies."

"It is the way," replied the Sith. "They will be trained to take their rightful place among future Darth."

"Those selected for service with the Darth," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, before Sarah had a chance to respond, "must be freely given by their parents. That is the law."

"This does not concern you," said the Sith, glancing at Gar-Ren-Jedi. "That law does not apply to Sith Lords."

The crowd had begun to separate. The watched as Gar-Ren-Jedi and the Sith Lord spoke. Sarah ushered the two small boys to the back of the crowd. At least a dozen people now stood between them and the Sith.

"The law applies to all," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Not even the Sith Lords are above the law."

"Stay out of this, interloper," said the Sith. He turned back to face Sarah.

"You'll take no children unless their parents agree," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. With his right hand, he pushed Senn-Luc off to one side. He knew that Senn-Luc would help, if the need arose.

"Fool," said the Sith, removing the lightsaber from his belt, "you have no idea who you are facing. I am Darth Oper, a Sith Lord. If you defy me, you defy the law."

"I don't care who you are," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "As I said; no one is above the law. Your duty is the protection of the Prefect. Not conscripting children for the Darth Guard. Compulsory conscription is against the law. It has been so for almost five decades."

"You are a fool," said Oper. He activated the lightsaber. A red beam of energy sprung from the device, nearly four feet in length. "I came seeking only initiates for the Darth Guard. It's a shame you have chosen to forfeit your life for interfering."

He swung the blade from right to left, expecting to cleave the farmer in two. It was clear the Sith expected to simply kill this interloper and return to his business.

Gar-Ren-Jedi was ready. He had judged his distance from the Sith very carefully. With only a single step backward, he was easily out of reach of the lightsaber blade.

The Sith had expected an easy target. He had underestimated this "simple" farmer. His blade swung out and missed the opponent completely. The Darth did not hesitate. He quickly recovered and took up a defensive position.

Gar-Ren-Jedi had no weapon. Neither did anyone else in the crowd. No one ever carried a weapon in the village. There simply was no reason to. The Sith Lord extended his hand, only the first two fingers and his thumb extended. Gar-Ren-Jedi felt invisible fingers close about his throat.

"I'll waste no more time on this," said the Sith. "First, I will dispose of you. Then I will take the new initiates. If anyone else interferes, I will simply dispose of them as well."

Gar-Ren-Jedi was having trouble breathing. The invisible force around his throat was beginning to constrict his air passage. Within minutes he would pass out from lack of oxygen. He had no delusions that the Sith would kill him without hesitation.

He didn't hesitate. He tapped into the Force and slammed it into Darth Oper. He threw the Sith Lord back against the building. Oper's lightsaber flew off to one side. It struck the ground and instantly deactivated.

Senn-Luc wasted no time. He stretched his hand out and, using the Force, called the weapon to him. The lightsaber lifted off the ground and flew to his hand. Senn-Luc held the lightsaber behind him and stepped several more steps away from the Sith Lord.

"By the Gods," swore Oper, as he rose to his feet. "The Force is strong with you. I am a Sith Lord, however. No one is stronger than a Sith Lord."

The crowd had pushed farther back. Gar-Ren-Jedi and Darth Oper stood facing each other. The only weapon at their disposal was the Force.

The Sith Lord had practiced with the Force nearly all the time for almost a decade. It was one of the weapons in his arsenal. He was very good with his weapons.

Gar-Ren-Jedi was older than the Sith, though. While he had not had the constant practice with the Force as the Sith, he had wielded it much longer. It was not a weapon for Gar-Ren-Jedi. It was a natural extension of himself.

The Sith Lord began to cast small items at Gar-Ren-Jedi. A bucket, a hammer, a couple of bricks from a nearby incomplete building, anything that happened to be lying about. Gar-Ren-Jedi had to duck to avoid the items. The Sith Lord smiled wickedly as he closed in for the kill.

Suddenly, Gar-Ren-Jedi dived and rolled to his left. He came up on one knee and faced the Sith Lord. He concentrated hard. Suddenly the Sith Lord rose in the air nearly six feet. Just as suddenly, Gar-Ren-Jedi slammed the Sith down onto the pavement. Stunned, the Sith tried to rise to his feet but faltered.

Gar-Ren-Jedi turned and extended his hand toward Senn-Luc. Without hesitation, Senn-Luc threw the lightsaber to him. Gar-Ren-Jedi then turned to face the Sith.

The lightsaber was a very simple weapon. There were only three buttons on it. Gar-Ren-Jedi picked what looked like the most obvious one, and pressed it. Instantly, the power blade of the weapon sprang to life. Gar-Ren-Jedi stepped up to the stunned Sith Lord and leveled the weapon at him.

"As I said," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "you cannot require compulsory conscription. The boy's mother said no. That settles the matter."

Darth Oper looked up at the farmer wielding a lightsaber at him. It was mere inches from his throat. He knew that even a Sith Lord would be unable to avoid the deadly blade. Even with the aid of the Force, he would die almost instantly if this farmer chose to do so.

"You are the brother," hissed the Sith Lord. "The Sith Master warned us about you."

"You would do well to heed his warning," responded Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I am by nature a peaceful man. As you have learned, I can be quite formidable."

Cautiously, Darth Oper began to regain his feet. He stood face to face with Gar-Ren-Jedi. The two men were nearly of equal height, Darth Oper being only an inch or two taller. He 

made no threatening moves. Gar-Ren-Jedi stood holding the lightsaber, expecting an attack at any minute. Darth Oper simply bowed slightly to him.

"I will bother you no further," said Darth Oper. "It is forbidden for any Sith Lord to oppose the Sith Master's brother. You may keep the children. Had I known this was your home, I would have bypassed this village. The Sith Master has said that the children of this village would not make good Darth Guard."

Gar-Ren-Jedi stared at the Sith Lord. He could sense no deception in the Oper. Even though he could sense the evil in the Darth, he could also sense that he was being truthful. Gar-Ren-Jedi deactivated the lightsaber and handed it to the Sith Lord.

"Tell the other Darth Guardsmen that this is my village," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I don't want to see any more of you here. You are not welcome here."

The Sith Lord took the lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. He bowed slightly to Gar-Ren-Jedi, then turned and moved behind a building to their left. He entered a large land rover, and in seconds was speeding out into the countryside.

"Thank you," said Sarah, hugging Gar-Ren-Jedi's neck. "They were going to take my son and this other boy. They said they were to be trained for the Darth Guard."

"We won't let that happen," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I suggest that we all go home now. Under the circumstances, I don't think anyone would object to school being let out early."

The young school teacher smiled and nodded. The incident had rattled him as much as the rest of the village. He announced that there would be no school for several days.

Later that evening, Gar-Ren-Jedi and Senn-Luc sat around the dinner table with Pen-Til and Pacin. They had been discussing the day's events.

"I guess the rumors of Sith Lords searching for initiates is true," said Pacin. "It's a good thing you were in town, Gar-Ren-Jedi. No telling what might have happened."

"Yes," said Gar-Ren-Jedi thoughtfully. "I was just lucky. That Darth didn't expect any substantial resistance."

"Why do you think that your brother told them to stay away from you?" asked Pacin.

"It's not so surprising," said Senn-Luc. "Most of the leaders try to protect their families whenever possible. I suppose it's the same with him."

"I wonder," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "That Sith Lord was evil. I could sense it. I have no doubt that he had succumbed to the dark temptation."

"It does happen," said Pen-Til.

"Yes," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "but whenever it happened, Jerroc-Sith and I would always dismiss the student. We couldn't risk teaching too much to someone whom we knew would be evil.

"But Darth Oper seems to be a fully trained student. Nearly as completely trained as you, Senn-Luc. It doesn't make sense that he could be so well trained."

"Perhaps the temptation seduced him after his training," suggested Pen-Til. "You've always said that there's no telling when the dark temptation comes upon the student."

"If that were true," asked Gar-Ren-Jedi, "why has he remained a Sith Lord? With the power they wield, it would be dangerous to keep one around."

"Maybe they dismissed him," suggested Senn-Luc. "Perhaps he's trying to get his own students."

"I don't think so," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "He spoke of the Sith Lords having their own law. The way he said it, it was as if he still considered himself a member of the Sith Lords. Besides, I haven't heard of the Sith Lords ever expelling one of their order."

"Neither have I," said Pen-Til. "Not even on the less reputable gossip shows. I don't think even they want to risk angering the Sith Lords."

"Gar-Ren-Jedi," said Senn-Luc, "there is another explanation. I hate to bring it up. I know how much you dislike it. I hate considering it myself. I think it's necessary, though, that we have to explore all options here."

"I know," said Gar-Ren-Jedi dejectedly. "I've been avoiding it for a long time. I didn't want to think it was true. After today, I think we have to consider it."

"What is it?" asked Pen-Til. "It sounds serious."

"It is," responded Gar-Ren-Jedi. "If it's true, it couldn't be worse. My skill in the Force was equal to Jerroc-Siths' when he stayed in the city ten years ago. Since then, I'm sure he's been able to practice more than I have. It is possible he is even more skilled than I am at this point."

"Okay," said Pacin, "so he might be more skilled than you. I've never met him, but from what you've told me over the years, it doesn't sound like he's much different from you."

"That's just it," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "He might know things about the Force that we don't. Whatever he's capable of is anyone's guess."

"And he'll be teaching what he knows to the Sith Lords," said Senn-Luc. "This one today, this Darth Oper, may not have been as fully trained as some of the others. After all, selecting new initiates is most likely left to the newer Sith."

"I agree," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "It was apparent his skill in the Force wasn't as great as mine. I defeated him much too easily. I would say he's very new in his training."

"I still don't see what the problem is," said Pen-Til. "So your brother and the Sith Lords might be better skilled. They are still the Prefect's personal guard."

"That's just it," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "If someone wanted to take control of the province, they would need the aid of the Darth Guard. They'd have to kill the Prefect or at the very least, keep him under their control. Without the aid of the Darth Guard, that wouldn't be possible."

"But why would Jerroc-Sith want to control or kill the Prefect?" questioned Pen-Til. "You've always taught us that we should use our control of the Force to help others. You even told us that your brother felt the same way."

"Perhaps not any longer," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. He glanced furtively at Senn-Luc. "I believe it's very possible that the dark temptation has seduced my brother, Jerroc-Sith."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER SEVEN

"What do you mean?" asked Pacin. "You told us that you and Jerroc-Sith faced the dark temptation years ago as children. That you were both able to resist it."

"That's true," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "But you have not yet faced the dark temptation. Senn-Luc and I use the Force more than the rest of you. We've both noticed something. Each time we do, the dark temptation seems to be present.

"Even when I was fighting that Darth today, the temptation to crush him like a dry leaf was nearly overwhelming. I could sense that I could do it. I had to fight the urge to destroy him.

"I don't think we can defeat this dark temptation only a single time. The first time is usually the most powerful. Because we haven't experienced it before. Once we resist it the first time, it's easier every time after that."

"But what if," suggested Senn-Luc, "an opportunity presented itself that was as tempting as the dark temptation itself? The temptation of both of those might be just too much to resist. Even someone as experienced as Gar-Ren-Jedi or Jerroc-Sith might succumb."

"What kind of temptation?" asked Pen-Til.

"The temptation to help make political changes," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Jerroc-Sith was always talking about that. He wanted to make political changes that would benefit the people of this province. Especially the people of this village."

"But I still don't understand," said Pacin. "That would be a temptation for good. How could that cause him to succumb to the dark temptation?"

Gar-Ren-Jedi looked at Senn-Luc. Neither had ever voiced it, but both were suspecting the same thing.

"Initially," continued Gar-Ren-Jedi, "this temptation might be good. Jerroc-Sith may have seen no harm in giving in to it. Perhaps he even did do some good.

"Later this may have changed. Subtly at first. He might have seen some need to increase the power of the Sith Lords. Or imagined some need to increase this power. Presumably, to better protect the Prefect. Each time he yielded to the temptation, he would slip further and further into the seduction of the dark temptation.

"In the end, the result would be the same. He would be seduced by the dark temptation. There could only be one outcome to this. He would no longer use the Force to help others. Instead, he would be consumed by the desire to increase his own power."

"Do you think Jerroc-Sith may have succumbed to the dark temptation?" asked Pacin.

"I don't know," replied Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I haven't heard from him in over two years. I haven't seen him in ten years. I don't know how he's changed since the last time we spoke. I can only guess how much and in what direction."

"What should we do about it?" asked Pen-Til.

"Not we," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Me. This is my problem. I don't have any other choice. I have to go to the capital and speak with my brother. I have to see if this Darth is the rule or the exception of the Sith Lords. If he's the exception, Jerroc-Sith must be told."

"If he's not the exception?" asked Senn-Luc.

"I don't know," replied Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I'm hoping that this Darth is a rouge. That Jerroc-Sith is unaware of his actions. I'll just have to wait until I see my brother before I can make any decisions."

"When will you leave?" asked Pen-Til.

"First thing in the morning," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Senn-Luc, you're in charge of the farm while I'm gone. Harvest may be over, but there are still many repairs needed on the farm. We can't just let them go. Pacin, I know you've been wanting to go see your family, but I was wondering . . .."

"I'll wait until you get back," said Pacin, smiling. "This is important. A few more days won't make that much of a difference."

"I'll stay too," said Pen-Til. "My mother will understand. I can still see her every couple of days. She only lives a couple of miles away."

"Thanks," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I appreciate it. I shouldn't be gone that long. Six days there and back. I should be able to get in to see Jerroc-Sith almost immediately. I should think it won't take more than one day for me to make my determination. So I should be back in one week."

"Well," said Senn-Luc, smiling, "if you decide to spend a couple of extra days in the capital, I'll understand."

"I might," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "but probably not. I'm not interested in sightseeing. I just want to get this business over with."

"Okay," said Senn-Luc. I'll check the rover and make sure it's ready for the trip."

"Thanks," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I'm going to bed now. Make sure I'm up at first light. That should put me at the capital about sundown in three days."

The rest promised they would make sure he was up. Gar-Ren-Jedi retired to his room to get some sleep. As he had ten years earlier, he spent several hours wondering what he would find in the capital before he was able to drift off to sleep.

Gar-Ren-Jedi looked out the window to his hotel room. The heaviness in the air that permeated the entire capital could be felt even in his room. He had noticed it the instant he had entered the city. It was a heaviness that even someone unskilled in the Force would feel. To Gar-Ren-Jedi, a skilled wielder of the Force, the heaviness was even more pronounced.

He had been in the city for three days. He had not yet sent word to his brother that he was in the capital. There was a stirring in the Force that made him uneasy. He had spent those three days learning everything he could about the current political climate in the capital. He had learned quite a bit.

The rift between the Sith Lords and the Darth Knights had widened in the past couple of years. Most of the regular Darth Guard had chosen to support either one or the other. Almost all the Sith Lords had taken students; teaching the Darth Guard about the Force and how to control it.

Likewise, the Darth Knights had begun training the Darth Guardsmen who sided with them. There was no formal school for this training. Each Sith Lord and Darth Knight simply chose the students they felt would make good allies.

As for the Prefect, he had gone into seclusion. The only ones permitted to see him were the most senior Sith Lords. This included the Sith Master, of course. He issued orders only through the Sith Master. Even the royal family lived in seclusion. No one, save the Sith Lords, had seen any of the royal family in almost a year.

This news bothered Gar-Ren-Jedi. If no one had seen them, there was no guarantee that they were even still alive. Surely not even a power hungry Jerroc-Sith would risk killing them. The people of the Province loved the Prefect. Killing him would risk undermining everything that Jerroc-Sith might hope to accomplish. Most likely, they were under some form of "house arrest".

It was the news and rumors about the Sith Master that bothered Gar-Ren-Jedi the most. Many of the Darth Guard had volunteered to learn the ways of the Force. They had trained day and night. Within a few short years, many were wielding the Force almost as effectively as their teacher.

Gar-Ren-Jedi also learned that the Sith Master had begun to change. He spoke openly against the Prefect. He constantly pushed to make improvements within the government. 

Many changes which most people felt were unnecessary. Every day, his political power grew.

As his power grew, he became more and more reclusive. Initially, any Darth Guardsman could gain audience with him. Soon, only the Darth Knights and Sith Lords had that privilege. Still later, even the Darth Knights could not gain an audience. Now, only three Sith Lords ever spoke with their teacher.

Many times, the Sith Master could be seen moving through the palace and, occasionally, through the city. He would often select a small child for training in the Darth Guard.

Gar-Ren-Jedi also learned that one thing Darth Oper had said was true. The Sith Lords weren't bound by the laws. They had the right to take whatever child they deemed worthy to be trained for the Darth Guard. Only the Prefect could override a Sith Lord's choice, but he never had.

The entire capital feared the Sith Lords. They were as cruel and sadistic as the rumors had said. Ordinary citizens would cross the street when they encountered one, for fear of angering them. Their enemies would often simply disappear in the night, never to be heard from again.

Gar-Ren-Jedi quickly dressed and moved out into the city. He knew what had happened. Jerroc-Sith had succumbed to the dark temptation. He had turned toward the evil that 

was part of the Force. In so doing, he had passed that evil on to the entire Sith Lord order.

He had not yet decided what to do. He had carefully avoided the Sith Lords and the Darth Knights. He didn't want his brother to know that he was in the capital. Alone, he knew he was no match for them. If he could only get into the palace undetected and speak with his brother, perhaps he could turn Jerroc-Sith back to the good side.

Suddenly he felt a round, cold object shoved into the small of his back.

"Keep quiet and you won't get hurt," said a deep raspy voice behind him. "Just remove your purse and hand it over. Don't try anything funny. I ain't got no problem using this blaster if I have too."

Gar-Ren-Jedi reached down and removed the purse on his belt which contained his money. This was nothing more than a simple street mugging. He reached up and held it back for the assailant to take.

The man behind him looked around, then reached for the purse. As he did, his head began to swim. His vision blurred and he felt faint. He stumbled once, then fell against the side of the building, sliding down to the ground. The blaster fell from his hand and clattered to the street below. Gar-Ren-Jedi replaced the purse on his belt.

"Sleep for now," he said, turning to walk from the alley. It hadn't been the first time someone had tried to mug him in the capital. It was a simple matter to use the Force to put them to sleep.

Across the street, unobserved by Gar-Ren-Jedi, a figure moved back into the shadows. Carefully he watched as Gar-Ren-Jedi moved down the street away from the palace. Quietly, the figure stepped out into the busy street and began to follow Gar-Ren-Jedi.

It was almost sundown when Gar-Ren-Jedi stopped to admire some bolts of cloth. The store was only a couple of blocks from his hotel. As he looked over the cloth, he used the Force to search around him.

Yes, his shadow was still with him. It was the same figure which had been following him all day. He wasn't sure why the man had been following him. The man had started following him just after the mugging that morning. Everywhere Gar-Ren-Jedi went, this enigmatic figure followed.

The man wasn't a mugger. He'd had ample opportunity for that. Gar-Ren-Jedi had purposely given the man several chances. Each time, the man simply faded into the background, waiting for Gar-Ren-Jedi to move on.

Could he be a spy for the Darth Knights or the Sith Lords? Had they learned he was in town? Were they studying him to find out what he was up to?

Gar-Ren-Jedi couldn't be sure. They might have sensed his use of the Force over the past three days. Why shadow him like this? Why not just approach him directly?

Perhaps they didn't know if he might side with one of the factions or the other. He had no intention of becoming embroiled in the internal political struggles of these two groups. His only goal was to gain access to his brother and, he hoped, turn his brother back to good.

Gar-Ren-Jedi moved around the corner and headed for his hotel. Checking, he found his shadow still following him. Finally, Gar-Ren-Jedi had enough. Whomever this man was, he decided that he didn't want to be followed any longer.

He turned and moved toward the hotel. He momentarily disappeared behind a street pole. Obscured from the man's view, he stepped backward and pressed himself against the pole. This would effectively shield him from the man.

The figure looked around the street. Gar-Ren-Jedi was nowhere to be seen. Cautiously he took several steps, looking in all directions for some glimpse of his prey.

"Who are you and why are you following me?"

Gar-Ren-Jedi stepped from behind the pole. He used the Force to take control of the man's mind. Much like he had taken control of the store clerk's mind so many years before.

The man simply stood staring at Gar-Ren-Jedi. Realizing someone might notice what was going on, he pulled the man into a nearby alley.

"I asked you who you are and why you're following me," demanded Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"My name is Bo-Bo Tar," said the man. His eyes glazed over and he simply stared into space. "Someone paid to keep an eye on you."

"Someone paid you?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi. "By whom? For what purpose?"

"I don't know," said the man. "They simply told me to watch where you go and who you talked with."

"How were you to pass on this information?"

"They said they would contact me this evening," said the man.

"When and where are they going to contact you?" demanded Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"They didn't say. They just said I would be contacted."

Gar-Ren-Jedi let go of the man's arm. Only a lackey someone paid to spy on him. He knew he wouldn't get any more information out of this man. Quietly, he looked around and found no one watching them. He put the man to sleep and returned to his room.

He was considering the recent events when there was a knock on his door. Cautiously he opened the door. The attendant downstairs waited outside, holding a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir," said the attendant, "but a young man asked me to deliver this to you immediately. He seemed to be very insistent. He said it was urgent."

"Thank you," said Gar-Ren-Jedi taking the note. He closed, and locked, the door. Then he sat on the edge of his bed and opened the note.

_Gar-Ren-Jedi. If you want to learn more about your brother, come to an abandoned building four blocks north of your hotel in one hour. A friend._

Gar-Ren-Jedi read the message again. Someone did know he was in the capital. Apparently, they were willing to speak with him about his brother.

Unless it was a trap. Set by those who had hired the man to follow him. Well, if it was a trap, they'd be in for a surprise. With the Force to aid him, he was sure he could withstand 

any trap set for him. Not even a Darth Knight nor a Sith Lord could hope to match his mastery of the Force.

An hour later he was standing outside the abandoned building. It was now dark and very few people were about. He looked around the dark street, then cautiously proceeded into the building.

Apparently it had once been a restaurant of sorts. Broken dishes could be seen scattered around the room. A single door was in the back of the room, presumably leading to the kitchen area. It appeared deserted.

"Good, you came."

The voice came from one of the corners. There was no light in the building, and the light from the street lamp illuminated the inside building poorly. Gar-Ren-Jedi could see nothing in the shadows of the room.

"What about my brother?" demanded Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Your note intimated that you had information about him."

"I'm sorry for misleading you," said the voice. "But it was felt that it was the only way to get you here. You see, Gar-Ren-Jedi, we have other plans for you."

The figure stepped from the dark corner. He wore brown robes with the hood covering his face. A lightsaber hung from his belt.

Trap, thought Gar-Ren-Jedi. The Darth Knights had set a trap for him. He turned to flee the building. As he did, two other Darth Knights appeared in the doorway behind him. Almost instantly, another two appeared from other corners of the room.

Gar-Ren-Jedi looked around him. Five Darth Knights circled him. Fear began to grip Gar-Ren-Jedi. Darth Knights were able to control the Force. Even if they couldn't control it as completely as he could, he knew he would never be able to face five together.

Each Darth Knight had one of those lightsabers hanging from their belt. They would be able to take him by sheer numbers. He might get one of them, perhaps two. He knew the rest would be able to get to him. He had no place to run.

The Darth Knight who had spoken to him stepped towards Gar-Ren-Jedi, removing the lightsaber from his belt.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER EIGHT

Gar-Ren-Jedi gauged his distance to the Darth Knight. He was still out of range of the lightsaber, but it would only take a couple of steps to solve that problem. Gar-Ren-Jedi decided that he would stop the one Darth Knight in front of him, then make for the window. Perhaps he could get away before they knew what he was up to.

The lightsaber sprang to life and a red blade illuminated most of the interior of the building. The Knight didn't bring the weapon up. Instead, he stood holding it towards the floor.

"Gar-Ren-Jedi," said the Knight, "we are not going to harm you. We need your help."

Gar-Ren-Jedi stared at the Knight. It had been a long time ago, but Gar-Ren-Jedi still remembered the voice. A voice which had spoken little.

"Darth Grimm?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Yes," responded the figure. "Welcome back to the capital. We must leave this building. The Sith Lords may be out tonight."

He turned and moved back through the door which Gar-Ren-Jedi presumed led to the kitchen. He was right, and the kitchen was a disaster. Apparently, this business had closed in a hurry.

Darth Grimm reached down and opened a trap door in the floor. Quietly he descended the hole to the area below. It turned out to be a series of tunnels running under the city. The only light were sporadic lamps in the walls which provided light for only a few feet. Darth Grimm used the light from his lightsaber to illuminate the way.

No one spoke. Darth Grimm lead, followed by Gar-Ren-Jedi. Two other Darth Knights followed Gar-Ren-Jedi. He could only presume that the remaining two Knights had remained behind to make sure that no one was following them.

They moved through the tunnels for nearly thirty minutes. They made so many twists and turns that Gar-Ren-Jedi eventually gave up on trying to keep track of where they were going. He decided that if their intention was to kill him, they had more than enough opportunity. They wanted something else from him. What that was, he could only guess at.

Finally, Darth Grimm stopped and held up his hand. The rest of the party stopped behind him. Cautiously, he stepped forward. He whispered something into the darkness and someone in the darkness whispered back. He turned and motioned the rest forward.

They entered a room and everything went pitch black. He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Darth Grimm speak.

"Close your eyes and cover them with your hands," said the Darth Knight. "It will take a few moments for your eyes to adjust."

Gar-Ren-Jedi did as Grimm had instructed. A light came on and Darth Grimm told him to open his eyes slowly. Gar-Ren-Jedi did and his eyes quickly began to adjust the light in the room.

It was a small room, perhaps twenty feet square. Darth Grimm and the two other Darth Knights with him were there. Several people dressed in common clothes were also in the room. A young man, perhaps twenty or twenty-one stepped up and smiled at Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Hello, Master Gar-Ren-Jedi," said the young man.

Gar-Ren-Jedi looked at the man. He was familiar, but for a moment Gar-Ren-Jedi was unsure why. Suddenly he realized what was so familiar about this young man.

"Sell-Nar?" Gar-Ren-Jedi asked.

"Yes, Master," said the young man. "It is good to see you again. I have missed our lessons together."

Gar-Ren-Jedi remembered when Sell-Nar had lived in his village. He had wanted to apprentice at the farm when he was old enough. Unfortunately, his father died when the boy was only ten. His mother, unable to support the family, had moved to the capital to live with her brother. A Darth Guardsman, as Gar-Ren-Jedi remembered.

"How are you, Sell-Nar?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi. "And I have missed our lessons as well. You were a very apt pupil. I always felt you might one day surpass me."

"An apt pupil," said one of the Darth Knights, stepping towards the two old friends, "and an effective teacher as well. Because of Sell-Nar, many of the Darth Knights have learned the ways of the Force."

"Master Gar-Ren-Jedi," said Sell-Nar, "this is my uncle, Darth Taul."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Taul. "I have heard a great deal about Sell-Nar's Master. From what I've heard, you are everything he claimed."

Gar-Ren-Jedi shook the man's hand. The Darth Knights had removed their hoods. It was the first time Gar-Ren-Jedi had ever seen the features of one of the Darth Guard. This man was about Gar-Ren-Jedi's height. His graying hair was cut close over the ears. From all outward appearances, he seemed to be about sixty years old.

Scars covered his face. Many of them must have been many years old. It was the same with the other Darth Knights in the room. Of varying ages, all had scars on their faces. Taul must have seen the look in Gar-Ren-Jedi's eyes when he first saw the scars.

"The life of a Darth is a hard one," said Taul. "Many do not live to be my age."

"I'm sorry," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I meant no disrespect."

"None taken," said Taul. "Now you know why we keep our faces covered in public."

"Sell-Nar," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, turning back to his former student, "I don't understand. I only trained you for a couple of summers. How could you possibly have learned enough to train others?"

"I continued to practice what you had taught me," said Sell-Nar. "Over the years, I began to learn things on my own. I impressed Uncle Taul with the Force. He asked me to teach him what I knew."

"True," said Taul. "I am one of the most senior Darth, yet I became the Padowan of my nephew. I could see a great power in this Force of which he spoke."

"Padowan?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"It is from the ancient tongue," said one of the other Darth Knights. It was the one whom Gar-Ren-Jedi had known as Darth Grimm. "It means, 'one who seeks knowledge'. It is what we call those whom we select to join the Darth Guard. Most Padowan train for fifteen or twenty years before they ever take their place among the Darth. As Taul has said, many do not live to do so."

"I see," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Now, can someone tell me what's going on here?"

Grimm and Taul looked at each other. They appeared to be very uncomfortable. Gar-Ren-Jedi even sensed embarrassment from them. What, he thought, could they possibly have to be embarrassed about?

"Let's sit," said Taul. He moved to a table in the back of the room. Grimm and Sell-Nar followed and took a seat. Gar-Ren-Jedi did the same.

"First," continued Taul, "I want to stress the importance for secrecy of what we are going to discuss. If the Sith Lords get wind of it, they wouldn't hesitate to kill us all. They would probably kill our families as well."

"That's incredible," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Yes," said Grimm. "The Sith Lords are the greatest evil I've ever encountered."

"Sell-Nar," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "what of Jerroc-Sith? Is he much different from when you knew him on the farm?"

"I'm not sure," said Sell-Nar. "I've not seen him in the last eight years. He visited me when he first arrived in the capital ten years ago. He seemed much the same then as I remembered him.

"Then he began to change. I believe the dark temptation was seducing him. I wasn't sure what it was at the time. It was only several years later after I had grown that I realized what it was."

"I assume the dark temptation has already tried to seduce you," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Yes, Master," returned Sell-Nar. "And it was your teachings which helped me to resist it."

"Please," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "I don't think it's necessary for you to call me 'Master' any more. It appears that you have trained quite many, what did you call them? Padowan? It seems you have trained many Padowan yourself. I would say that would also make you a Master."

"It will be difficult to get used to that, Mas . . . Gar-Ren-Jedi," said Sell-Nar, smiling. "And I have trained quite a number. I trained many of the Darth Knights."

"And the others?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"The Sith Master trained many of us," said Taul. "Until he chose those best suited to be Sith Lords."

"Best suited?" questioned Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Evil," interjected Grimm. "Susceptible to what you call the dark temptation. I have discovered that all those not suited to be Sith Lords are the ones who resisted the Dark Side of the Force."

"Dark side?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi. "That's what you call the dark temptation?"

"Yes," said Sell-Nar. "We refer to it as the Dark Side of the Force. Grimm is correct. The Sith Master considered only those who succumbed to the temptation of the Dark Side were 'suitable' to be Sith Lords."

"We believe it is so the Sith Master can gain control of the province," said Taul. "The Sith Master has the totally devotion of the Sith Lords. None of them trust anyone who does not belong to the Sith order."

"That's why you've brought me here," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. It wasn't a question. Simply a statement of fact.

"Yes," said Taul. "Only the most senior Sith Lords ever gain admittance to the Sith Master. The rest protect him. No one else can get close to him."

"What about the Prefect?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Can't he do something about it? After all, the Prefect is the ruler."

"We believe," said Darth Grimm, a very solemn tone in his voice, "that the Prefect is dead. As is the entire royal family. No one, not even the Darth Guard, have seen any of the royal family in more than six months."

"Jerroc-Sith wouldn't dare," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "The people love the Prefect. If he were to kill the Prefect, the people would turn against him."

"Not with the Sith Lords behind him," said Taul. "Their control of the Force is great. Many are even more powerful than most of the Darth Knights."

"It's true, Gar-Ren-Jedi," said Sell-Nar. "It's as if they have discovered some hidden power in the Dark Side. Their power is even greater than yours was when you tutored me."

"My power has grown since then," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I may not have the great amounts of time to devote to the study and practice of the Force as you do here, but I haven't 

neglected it either. I've discovered many new abilities using the Force over the past few years."

"I know," said Sell-Nar. "You are somewhat of a celebrity in the capital. Everyone here knows of the Force. News of the Sith Master's brother has reached us here. We have followed your progress for several years."

"I didn't know that," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I hadn't realized anyone might be interested in me."

"There is much interest in you," said Sell-Nar. "There are many who receive regular reports from friends and relatives who live in and around the village."

"I still don't understand," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "What do you think I can do about all this? I'll admit that my control of the Force may be greater than even most of the Sith Lords. After all, father instructed Jerroc-Sith and me in its use some forty years ago. I've had much longer to develop my skills over it. Even with my greater control, not even I can control the entire Sith order."

"That's not what we had in mind," said Taul. "I am the leader of the Darth Knights. Yet, not even I can gain access to many areas of the palace. I am not even allowed to address the Sith Master directly. As I've said, only three Sith Lords ever see the Sith Master. All the rest must see these Sith Lords."

"Is that where I come in?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Yes," said Grimm. He glanced furtively at Taul. "You see, the Sith Master has ordered that none of the Darth Guard, including the Sith Lords, may oppose you. The children from your village are exempt from selection for the Sith Lord conscription."

"It's because he feels that you may have taught them enough to resist the Dark Side," interjected Sell-Nar.

"Yes," said Grimm. "It seems he has a soft spot for his brother. That, we believe, may be his weakness. While few of the Sith Lords and none of the other Darth can get into see the Sith Master, we believe that you may be able to."

"I see," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "You could get me into see Jerroc-Sith?"

"I believe that would be possible," said Taul. "I can inform Sith Lord Jarren that you are in the capital. I will tell him that you would like to speak with your brother. I am sure that Jarren will inform the Sith Master. I'm equally sure that the Sith Master would agree."

"Well," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "that would be a good idea. I've been trying to figure out if I could speak with my brother. After everything I've learned since coming to the capital, I wasn't sure if I could get in to see him."

"That should not be a problem," said Taul. "As you have said, your control of the Force is greater than even that of the Sith Lords. Only the Sith Master could rival you. I'm sure that, because you are his brother, he will allow you an audience."

"Good," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I can talk to him. See what has changed him. See if he has succumbed to the Dark Side. If he has, maybe I can turn him back."

Taul and Grimm looked at each other, then at Sell-Nar. Gar-Ren-Jedi could tell they didn't care for that idea.

"Gar-Ren-Jedi," said Sell-Nar, "I don't believe that will be possible. The Sith Master has turned so far to the Dark Side that I don't think anything can turn him back."

"Still," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "I have to try. He's my brother, after all. I have to do everything I can to help him."

"What if he won't accept that help?" asked Grimm. "What then?"

"I don't know," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I honestly don't know."

"Master," said Taul, "as you say, your control of the Force is greater than ours. I agree with Master Sell-Nar, however. The Sith Master will never turn from the Dark Side."

"Then why did you bring me here?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I assumed it was to turn Jerroc-Sith back from the Dark Side."

"No, Master Gar-Ren-Jedi," said Grimm. "We brought you here so that you could kill the Sith Master."

Gar-Ren-Jedi simply stared at the Darth Knights. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you insane?" demanded Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I am a man of peace. The ways of the Force are the ways of peace. You're asking me to commit cold blooded murder?"

"You may have no choice," said Taul. "You see, it's not common knowledge yet, but the last province has finally agreed to join the rest. Within the year, the entire planet will be finally united. A new ruler for this united government will be chosen."

"The new leader is to be selected from the current Prefects of each province," continued Grimm. "At this point, Prefect Jerroc-Tol is the most likely to be chosen. As our Prefect, this would elevate our province to a very high status within the new government."

"If he's dead," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "how can they select him as the ruler of the new government?"

"We believe," said Taul, "that Prefect Jerroc-Tol will announce that he is too ill to accept the position. He will suggest the Sith Master in his stead.

"The Prefect will not make this announcement himself, of course. Instead, it is most likely that he will simply post a proclamation. Or rather, the Sith Master will post one in his name. Once he has done this, the Sith Master will ascend to the position of ruler of the entire planet."

"But isn't it possible that another prefect could be selected?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Gar-Ren-Jedi," said Sell-Nar, "have you discovered that you can control the actions of another using the Force?"

"Yes," said Gar-Ren-Jedi self-consciously. "I rarely use it."

"Well," continued Sell-Nar, "many of the Sith Lords regularly use it. We already know that once they make the announcement of the unification, the Prefect will send an emissary to each of the other provinces. The Prefect of all the provinces will make up the committee that will select the new ruler."

"Can you imagine what the outcome would be of that vote?" asked Taul. "The Sith Lords would simply control the other Prefects to insure that the Sith Master becomes the first ruler."

"I understand," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "If that would happen, my brother would be able to spread his Sith order over the entire planet."

"More than that," said Grimm. "Our scientists have just completed testing a new hyper drive system. This one has significantly more advancements than the one first developed ten years ago. With it, there will be no corner of the galaxy we won't be able to reach."

"With it," said Taul, "he could spread the Sith Lords to every planet in the galaxy."

"I don't think that would be possible," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I believe this planet generates the Force. Once we leave here, we would be unable to use it."

"Still," said Taul, "consider the sadistic Sith Lords spreading throughout the galaxy. We know other inhabited planets exist in the galaxy. It would be certain that the Sith Lords would gain allies on many, if not most of those planets."

"What if there are other planets where the Force exists?" asked Sell-Nar. "If no one there has discovered it yet, the Sith Lords would be like virtual gods there."

Gar-Ren-Jedi was considering all the implications. History had taught them many times that for evil to flourish, good men simply have to do nothing. He had a chance ten years ago to help. When he had noticed the Dark Side tempting Jerroc-Sith. He had thought it to be nothing at the time. Because of that, good people had died. A great evil gripped the entire province.

"Okay," said Gar-Ren-Jedi finally. "I'll go talk to my brother."

"Good," said Taul. "But as I said, I don't believe your brother is going to listen to you. If he won't, you won't have any choice. The Sith Master will have to die."

Gar-Ren-Jedi didn't say a word. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew that Darth Taul was right. Gar-Ren-Jedi might have to kill his own brother. It might be necessary in order to protect, not only his province and his planet, but perhaps the entire galaxy as well.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER NINE

Gar-Ren-Jedi sat in his room watching the video. Some news program was on, but he wasn't paying attention. It had been two days since his meeting with Darth Taul and the others. They had told him to go back to his room, and that they would let him know when they made the arrangements for him to see his brother.

During the past two days he had hardly left his room. Twice a day he walked across the street to a little restaurant to get something to eat. He always made sure to sit near the window so that he could be easily seen. The rest of the time he spent in his room watching the video, though he rarely paid attention to the programs.

People walked past the restaurant while he ate. Occasionally a Darth Guardsmen, a Darth Knight, or a Sith Lord walked passed. They would casually look in the restaurant, but none seemed particularly interested in him. They moved on their way without giving him a second look.

It would soon be dark. The sun sank low on the horizon, and in the city, it would get dark earlier than in the country. Gar-Ren-Jedi had decided that it would be at least another day before they contacted him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He had been daydreaming and the knock startled him. For a moment he simply sat looking at the door. The knock came again. He 

stood up and walked over to the door. He turned the handle and opened the door expecting to see Sell-Nar.

Instead, a large ominous figure wearing the black robes and black gloves of a Sith Lord stood outside his room.

"Greetings," hissed the Sith Lord. "I am Sith Lord Crell. Am I correct in assuming you are the one known as Gar-Ren-Jedi?"

"Y . . . yes," stammered Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Ah, fine," responded the Sith. "The Sith Master was correct. The Force is strong in you. Darth Knight Taul has told me that you asked him about an audience with the Sith Master."

"Yes," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "It has been ten years since my brother and I spoke. I, uh, had to come to the capital on business. I figured as long as I was here, I'd stop by for a visit."

"I see," hissed the Sith. "Tell me. Why did you contact one of the Darth Knights? Why did you not contact a Sith Lord with your request? Surely, even in your village, you must know that only the Sith Lords speak with the Sith Master."

"Uh, yes," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, trying to think of something convincing. "Well, as I said, I came to the capital on business. I have to return to my village in a couple of days. Once I finished my business, I happened across Darth Taul. I wasn't sure when I would see a Sith Lord next. I figured if I told one of the Darth Knights, they could pass on my request to the Sith Lords."

"Of course," said Crell. "Well, it seems that the Sith Master has agreed to an audience. He is a very busy man. If you are not busy right now, he would be most pleased to meet with you."

"Great," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, picking up his coat. "I am free right now. I was just going to relax for a while. I'd be happy to meet with him."

"Excellent," said the Sith Lord. "If you will be kind enough to follow me please." He turned and left the room.

Gar-Ren-Jedi followed the Sith Lord out of the hotel and to the palace. It was a short walk and few people were out. As they entered the palace, Gar-Ren-Jedi noticed several Darth Guardsmen guarding the entrance to the palace.

Inside the palace, the hallways were empty. Only occasionally did anyone pass them. Usually it was a Darth Knight or a Sith Lord. Eventually, Gar-Ren-Jedi saw only Sith Lords. Apparently, only Sith Lords had admittance to this section of the palace. They 

came to a door flanked by two Sith Lords. They simply nodded to Sith Lord Crell as he opened the door.

"The Sith Master is inside," he told Gar-Ren-Jedi. "When you have finished, I will be here to show you out." He stepped off to one side and motioned Gar-Ren-Jedi into the room.

It was a small room, simply adorned. It had a bed, a small table with two chairs, a small video unit, and another table piled with books and parchments. A single light provided very little illumination in the room. Sitting in a chair in a very dark corner was a figure dressed in all black robes.

"Good evening, brother."

Gar-Ren-Jedi looked at the figure. He recognized his brother's voice, but he could see no features on the figure. He debated trying to get a better look at his brother, but decided against it. He moved over to the table and took a seat.

"Hello, Jerroc-Sith," he said. "It's been a long time."

"Yes," said the Sith Master. "And I don't go by that name any longer. In the tradition of the Darth Guard, I have chosen a new name. I simply go by Sith now. Or Sith Master, if you prefer."

"I prefer Jerroc-Sith," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "But I suppose you have the right to call yourself what you wish. Sith will be fine."

"The same old Gar-Ren-Jedi," said Sith. "You were always so diplomatic. I could use that ability. Many of my Sith Lords are so lacking in tact and diplomacy."

"It seems what they lack in diplomacy," returned Gar-Ren-Jedi, "they make up in other ways."

"Yes," said Sith. "I think I understand your meaning. Sith Lord Oper told me of your . . . encounter with him. He was wise to withdraw when he did."

"Yes," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Jerroc-Sith . . . Sith. What happened? I can sense the change in you. It's a dark, cold change. Your Sith Lords seem to have this same darkness."

"It's the Dark Side," said Sith. "That dark temptation which father would warn us about. There is a strength in the Dark Side which father never dreamed about. Remember how I used to say that the Force had greater power to it? Well, I was right. I discovered that power in the Dark Side.

"It's not so bad. I now realize how useless all those years of protecting ourselves from the Dark Side was. I realize now just how tiring that was. Funny that I never noticed it at the 

time. Now I'm free of that. I have made so many changes in the province. You wouldn't believe all that I've been able to accomplish."

"Like stealing children from their parents?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"We must all make sacrifices," said Sith. "The Sith Lords must have their Padowan. There are so few candidates which are suitable."

"You mean those whom you can turn to the Dark Side," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Sith, father warned us constantly about the Dark Side. How could you give in to the seduction of the Dark Side?"

"It was easy," said Sith. "I knew that I needed to produce results with the Darth Guard quickly. The Prefect was waiting for the great power we had promised him."

"You promised him," Gar-Ren-Jedi corrected.

"I promised him," continued Sith. "It was clear that the meager skills we had mastered would not be that great power. So I figured I'd see what the Dark Side had to offer. It was a great decision. In practically no time at all, I was able to perform feats which I would never have been able to do otherwise."

"Sith," pleaded Gar-Ren-Jedi, "you have to stop this. The Dark Side is twisting you; making you evil. Already, many of the people in the capital are afraid of you. They're afraid of the Sith Lords, as well. To be honest, I'm frightened for your safety."

Sith laughed. Gar-Ren-Jedi noticed it was an evil, twisted laugh. It chilled his blood to hear it.

"My safety?" asked Sith. "I assure you, brother, you have no need to concern over my safety. I am very well protected here. Also, no one has mastery of the Force as I do."

"So I see," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, nervously. "Still, it is possible that . . . someone might make an attempt on your life. Who knows? They might even succeed."

"You mean those Darth Knights who are plotting against me?" asked Sith. "Don't look so surprised, brother. There isn't much that goes on in this city that I don't know about. I know of your meeting with Darth Knights Grimm and Taul and the others. I must confess that I am not privy to what exactly you discussed, however."

"To be honest," lied Gar-Ren-Jedi, "they asked if I might talk to you. See if I could change your mind about all this."

"Of course," said Sith. "I suspected as much. Darth Taul has always resented that I did not select him to join the Sith Lords. I'm afraid he still holds a grudge, even after all these years."

"Nonsense," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "It's the changes that have taken place in the capital that concerns him. He's afraid that you might have lost sight of what's best for the people."

"I can assure you that is not the case. Sure, right now things are a bit tense. That's the way with all change at first. In a very short time, everyone will come to see that this is the best way. Then the resistance to the changes will cease. You'll see. This province will soon be the greatest, most prosperous province in the world."

Gar-Ren-Jedi sat patiently listening to The Sith Master. This was not his brother any longer. Evil exuded from Sith as if it were a sentient creature. Gar-Ren-Jedi searched Sith with the Force. He knew his brother would sense it, but he had no choice. He had to find out how far to the Dark Side Sith had turned.

He didn't like what he found. Any shred of what had once been Jerroc-Sith was absent. The carefree, impulsive, even sometimes reckless man he had grown up with on the farm no longer existed. Instead, before him sat a cold, manipulative, deliberate evil which was bent on accomplishing it's specific goal. Gar-Ren-Jedi was sure he knew what that goal was.

"So," he finally said, "there's nothing I can say or do that will change your mind?"

"No," said the Sith Master. "But you can join me, brother. My plans will take months, perhaps even years to be completed. With you at my side, we could accomplish them much more quickly. Imagine what we can accomplish together."

"Like ruling the entire galaxy?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"I see Darth Taul has told you a great deal," responded Sith.

"He didn't have to," lied Gar-Ren-Jedi. "It wasn't hard to figure out. I've heard of the new hyper drive. Considering you can reach virtually every corner of the galaxy with it, it was a simple matter to put the pieces together."

"You always were quite ingenious," said Sith. "But my more immediate plans are to unify this planet. The old hyper drive has already allowed us to colonize three planets. Once the new hyper drive is ready, we'll spread out to a thousand new worlds. Each world will bring new converts into the Sith Order."

"You can't be serious?" questioned Gar-Ren-Jedi. "It would be physically impossible for a single man to rule the entire galaxy. The sheer size of it makes that impossible."

"Oh, I know that," said Sith. "Instead, my Sith Lords will rule the various systems. I will rule them. I will build an empire the likes of which the galaxy has never seen."

"You're insane," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Am I?" asked Sith, smiling. "I've already seen it, brother. I know you've never believed in my ability to see the future. It exists, I assure you. I've seen this future empire. It's vast. Huge ships called Star Destroyers enforce the peace. The Darth Guard control the Star Destroyers. I, of course, sit as emperor. It will come to pass."

Sith was right. Gar-Ren-Jedi did not believe in the precognitive ability he claimed to get from the Force. There could be only one explanation; turning to the Dark Side had driven his brother insane.

"Well," said Sith, "I suppose there isn't much chance of you joining me. I don't need to use the Force to see your hesitation. That's just as well. If you were to join me, I'm sure I would eventually have to destroy you."

Gar-Ren-Jedi stared at the Sith Master. He had no doubt that this simulacrum of his brother wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who stood between him and his goals. That anyone included Gar-Ren-Jedi himself, if Sith saw him as a threat.

"Hear me, brother," said Sith. "It is only out of respect for father that I am allowing you to leave here. That, and the knowledge that your pathetic skills are no match for the Dark Side of the Force, which I command most affectively.

"Go back to the farm, brother. Return to your simple life and continue to build the farm. Stay out of the political affairs of your province and this planet. It can only come to no good for you if you do."

Gar-Ren-Jedi stood up. He had no delusions about the veiled threat Sith had issued. He also had no delusions that the reasons Sith had given for letting him leave were a total fabrication. There had to be another reason Sith was letting him leave. Perhaps he wasn't sure just how powerful Gar-Ren-Jedi was in the Force. He couldn't risk a confrontation until he was sure of Gar-Ren-Jedi's power.

As he left the room, Lord Sith Crell was waiting for him, just as he said he would. The two Sith Lords standing on guard outside the Sith Master's room did not acknowledge Gar-Ren-Jedi's presence.

"I trust your meeting was . . . beneficial?" questioned Crell.

"Let's just say," replied Gar-Ren-Jedi, "that we were able to work some things out."

"Excellent," said Crell. "The Sith Master has instructed me to aid you in any way I can. I assume you will be returning to your village in the morning?"

"No," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I still have a few things to compete before I leave."

"Oh? I was under the impression you had concluded your business here?"

"It is," lied Gar-Ren-Jedi. "But I have a few . . . personal things I'd like to do. Getting some souvenirs for friends and family members. Picking up items we don't have in our village. That sort of thing."

"Of course," hissed the Sith Lord. "If there is anything I can do to aid you, you have but to call on me. Any Sith Lord can get a message to me quickly."

"Certainly," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, smiling. "If I need your help, I'll let you know immediately."

"Excellent," said the Sith Lord.

He walked Gar-Ren-Jedi to the front door of his hotel, then, without a word, turned and returned to the Palace. Gar-Ren-Jedi watched as the Sith Lord disappeared into the darkness, then went to his room. He had just closed the door to his room when Darth Knight Taul stepped out of the shadows of his room.

"The Sith Master still lives," he said. It was a deliberate statement designed to let Gar-Ren-Jedi know he was aware of it.

"Yes," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Then you were successful in turning him from the Dark Side?" questioned the Darth Knight. It was evident he could not believe that Gar-Ren-Jedi had been successful.

"No," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I believe my brother is beyond redemption. He has given himself over completely to the Dark Side."

"Damn," swore Taul, slamming his fist onto the table. "This may have been our only chance. Why did you not slay him when you had the opportunity?"

"Listen to me," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, anger suddenly flaring up inside him. "This is no stranger we're talking about. He's my brother. I simply cannot believe that the only way to stop him is to kill him."

"You fool," returned Taul. "You do not understand just how evil the Sith Master is. He is no longer your brother. Whatever part of him which was your brother died many years ago. Now, he is nothing more than an evil force which must be stopped. For the safety of the province and the entire planet."

"You sound just like him," retorted Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Do whatever it takes to protect the province, even cold blooded murder. He may be evil, but I can't just kill him."

"Everything the Sith Lords do is at his command," said Taul. "Do you know how many people the Sith Lords have killed or who simply disappear? There are dozens of them. It may be as many as hundreds. This is all at the command of the Sith Master."

"Maybe," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "But I need time to sort this all out. It's all happening too fast."

"Of course," said Taul. He seemed to have calmed down. "I was out of line, Master. It was only that you haven't seen the things I've seen. The suffering, the despair, the anguish of those at the mercy of the Sith Lords. I was hoping that all might end tonight."

"Why do you call me 'Master'?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Sell-Nar is my Master in teaching me the ways of the Force," said Taul. "You were his Master. It is only right that I address you with the respect due you."

"I see," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Still, I'm uncomfortable being called 'Master'. I was simply a teacher. Nothing more than that."

"I understand," said Taul. "When I became a Darth Guard, part of my duties included training the new initiates. It took me some time to get used to the Padowan calling me 'Master'. Now, after all these years, I don't give it a second thought."

"I do agree with you on one point, however," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "My brother is not the same man I grew up with. He has changed considerably."

"What, if I may ask, did you discuss with the Sith Master?"

Gar-Ren-Jedi told Taul the entire conversation. Even though Jerroc-Sith had all but admitted he suspected Taul, Gar-Ren-Jedi felt that he should know everything they discussed. It was no secret that Jerroc-Sith would be even more suspicious of Taul now.

"I see," said Taul. "This changes things. We didn't think the Sith Master was that suspicious of us yet."

"I think he's suspicious of everyone, even his own Sith order," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Now, if you don't mind, I need a couple of days. Like I said, I need time to sort this all out."

"As you wish, Mas . . . Gar-Ren-Jedi," said Taul. "Perhaps in a couple of days we can talk again. The Darth Knights must now make plans. If the Sith Master is this suspicious of us, he might decide to move against us, to prevent us from interfering in his plans."

Gar-Ren-Jedi had thought of that as well. If Jerroc-Sith knew of his meeting with Taul and Grimm, he must also know who else had been there. This put them all at risk. Including Sell-Nar.

Sell-Nar had grown to be quite a young man, thought Gar-Ren-Jedi. Not only had he remembered all his training with the Force, he had even grown in the Force. Grown enough to teach others.

Perhaps that was the way of the Force. Once you are aware of it, it reveals itself to you. A little at a time so as not to inundate the wielder with more than he was capable of handling.

This might also explain the Dark Side. Perhaps it flooded the recipient with as much knowledge and power as it could. It would be like drinking too much wine too fast. It would be intoxicating. Releasing the inhibitions and fears of the recipient. Only unlike wine, the Dark Side of the Force would never diminish. That would explain how the Sith Lords could become such powerful wielders of the Force so quickly.

Gar-Ren-Jedi climbed into his bed. He had no idea what he would do in the next few days. What he had told Taul was not altogether the truth. He had said that he didn't believe that killing the Sith Lord was the only way to stop him.

That was not entirely accurate. As much as he thought about it, he couldn't see any way around it. If the province and even the planet wwere to be protected from the evil which was now his brother, the Sith Master might have to die.

Of all those who wielded the Force, only one man stood any chance of succeeding. Gar-Ren-Jedi began contemplating what might be the hardest task of his life. How to destroy his own brother.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER TEN

Gar-Ren-Jedi looked at the items scattered on his bed. He had a dozen or so souvenirs which he had purchased around the capital. It looked like any other assortment of souvenirs which a visitor might collect for friends and family back home.

The morning after his meeting with Jerroc-Sith, he had taken a walk through the city to consider his options. It hadn't taken him long to notice the Sith Lord that dogged his steps every inch of the way. He had seen several Sith Lords as he had walked through the city. This one seemed to be everywhere he went.

The Sith Lord wasn't as tall as most of the Sith Lords Gar-Ren-Jedi had seen. He had a peculiar limp when he walked. It was barely noticeable, but it was distinctive. Gar-Ren-Jedi hadn't given him a second look when he had seen the Sith at a small shop near his hotel room. When he appeared near the next three shops Gar-Ren-Jedi had gone to, it hadn't been hard to figure out what was going on.

Jerroc-Sith apparently didn't trust his brother. That was not surprising. He was probably paranoid besides being insane. No doubt he had assigned one of the Sith Lords to watch Gar-Ren-Jedi.

Gar-Ren-Jedi had told Sith Lord Crell that he would spend a few days picking up souvenirs for friends back home. He decided that it would be best if he continued with 

that charade. For the past three days, he had strolled through the city buying little knick knacks. Now he sat staring at the items on his bed, considering what he had to do.

He knew there was only one option open to him. Taul had said that Jerroc-Sith had the total devotion of the Sith Lords. Of that, Gar-Ren-Jedi had no doubt. The Sith Lords would do whatever their Master commanded them.

The Sith Lords had to be disbanded. Individually, they were powerful. As a combined unit, their power was almost beyond belief. Gar-Ren-Jedi did not know how, but he knew the Sith Lords had to be broken up and their control over the Force broken.

That would not happen as long as they followed the Sith Master so fanatically. Their loyalty to the Sith Master had to be broken. Gar-Ren-Jedi saw only three ways to accomplish this feat.

First, Jerroc-Sith's control of the Force had to be destroyed. This was not likely to happen. No one, not even he, knew enough about the Force to break someones' control over it. If such a thing could be done.

The second option was to discredit Jerroc-Sith in some way. This could be accomplished easy enough. They could in theory, anyway. There was an ancient tradition on Tarrataul. Anyone in an order who thought that the leader of that order was not doing an effective job 

could challenge the leader to combat. Such combats were almost never to the death. The winner became the new leader of the order.

It had been several hundred years since anyone had used this. It was still a valid option, however. Anyone in the order could challenge the leader. So could a blood relative of the leader. Gar-Ren-Jedi could challenge Jerroc-Sith on those grounds.

Jerroc-Sith would have no choice but to accept a formal challenge from Gar-Ren-Jedi. It would be a matter of honor. Although his brother and the Sith Lords were thoroughly evil, he knew they would honor this tradition. If anything, the Sith Lords would believe that only the strongest should lead them. If Jerroc-Sith refused, he would be seen as cowardly and weak.

Gar-Ren-Jedi he dismissed this option as well. He knew that Jerroc-Sith would accept the challenge. If he did challenge his brother, they would surely use the Force in such combat. Unfortunately, he also believed that the Dark Side gave Jerroc-Sith greater power than he now had. He also knew that Jerroc-Sith would have no compunction about destroying his brother.

If that would happen, there would be several repercussions from it. First, there would be no one who could stand against the Sith Master. Second, it would solidify him as the undisputed leader of the province. Third, it would provide the Sith Lords with the incentive 

they needed to finally do away with anyone who opposed them. Gar-Ren-Jedi couldn't let that happen. So the ritual combat was not an option.

This left the final option for Gar-Ren-Jedi. It would be dangerous. The Sith Lords seemed to be constantly on guard. Supposedly, two of the Sith Lords were constantly on guard outside Jerroc-Sith's room. With the help of the Darth Knights, Gar-Ren-Jedi believed they might be able to get into the Sith Master's room. Once there, they could kill the Sith Master.

Gar-Ren-Jedi thought back to when he and Jerroc-Sith were children. Although the farm produced mostly crops, they had raised some animals. Mostly for their own use.

One winter, a Sulnat had come down from the hills. These huge canines lived mostly in the mountains and rarely ventured into the civilized areas. This had been a particularly rough winter. The Sulnat apparently had come down from the mountains in search of food.

It had killed mostly Chicknars and Pegarans in the beginning. Although it had been an annoyance, most of the farmers felt it was palatable. They set traps to catch the beast, but they had made no serious attempts to catch it.

Then one day, they found one of the village children slaughtered and mutilated. There was no doubt the Sulnat had killed and eaten the child. It had moved up the food chain to attacking humans.

The village became enraged. The men gathered together and armed themselves. Gar-Ren-Jedi and Jerroc-Sith were almost twelve and their father had decided they should go on the hunt with the other men. Gar-Ren-Jedi had asked his father why the Sulnat had to be killed.

"Because," his father had said, "as a rule, Sulnats are not dangerous to people. This one is different. It has tasted human blood. Once this happens, they must be destroyed. Or they will continue to kill people for food.

"Think of it this way. Think of the Sulnat as having a sickness. This sickness is a dangerous sickness. Unfortunately there is no cure for this sickness. So the Sulnat must be destroyed. To prevent the sickness from spreading and to protect the people of the village."

Gar-Ren-Jedi's father had always been very patient with his children. The explanation had helped him to accept the destruction of the Sulnat.

Now, Jerroc-Sith had a similar sickness. He had not feasted on human flesh, but the Dark Side was a kind of sickness. It warped and twisted a person until they became 

irredeemably lost. If someone didn't do something right away, the sickness might devour the entire planet.

The responsibility for destroying this sickness fell to Gar-Ren-Jedi. He had ignored the Dark Side tempting his brother ten years before. If he hadn't, perhaps none of this would be happening now.

As he sat thinking about this, there was a knock on his door. He asked who it was, and a muffled voice announced that it was room service.

Annoyed, Gar-Ren-Jedi walked over to the door. He hadn't ordered any room service. He opened the door and saw a man bent over a serving cart.

"Excuse me, but I . . .," he began.

"Pardon me, sir," said the man, pushing his way into the room. Gar-Ren-Jedi had to step to one side to avoid the cart. "My instructions are to set up the tray for you immediately."

"But I never . . .," Gar-Ren-Jedi began again. He turned to face the man and saw Sell-Nar standing before him.

Gar-Ren-Jedi looked out into the hallway. He saw no one there. He quickly closed the door and locked it, then turned back to Sell-Nar.

"Sell-Nar," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Taul told us of your conversation three days ago," said Sell-Nar. "We all thought it best if we left you alone for a few days to let you think." He walked over and glanced out the window. "There's a Sith Lord watching you. We felt it best if I came to see you. Less chance of them finding out what's going on."

"I know," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I noticed him the first day."

"Good," said Sell-Nar. "Gar-Ren-Jedi, I can understand why you couldn't kill the Sith Master. Taul understands now, too. You haven't seen what we've seen here. If you had, you might find it a bit easier."

"I understand," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I'm beginning to see through your eyes. Sell-Nar, I now agree with you. My brother has to die. You were right. The seduction has turned him so far to the Dark Side, I don't think anything can bring him back. Jerroc-Sith has to be stopped. The only way to do that, is to kill him."

"I'm glad you've finally agreed," said Sell-Nar. "The past couple of days some strange things have been happening. The Sith Lords have become even more secretive than usual. Many of the Sith Lords who were in outer areas have suddenly returned to the 

capital. Right now, there are more Sith Lords in the capital than have ever been here before."

"This isn't good," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Sell-Nar, I can't explain how I know, but I think Jerroc-Sith is planning to make a move. I think it's going to be something big."

"Like what?" asked Sell-Nar.

"I think," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "that he's going to eliminate anyone who's a threat to him. This includes the Darth Knights and the Darth Guardsmen who have sided with the Knights."

"If he does that," said a shocked Sell-Nar, "there won't be anyone to stand against him. If he's going to kill all them, then I think it's safe to bet that he plans to kill you, too."

"I think so," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "He'd have to. He couldn't risk my training another generation of Force Wielders who don't turn to the Dark Side."

"That sounds reasonable," said Sell-Nar. "And that means he's going to have to kill those in the village you've already trained."

"Oh my God," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I hadn't thought about that. Senn-Luc, Pacin and the others on the farm are in danger. I hadn't even thought about them. They're in danger and they don't even know it."

"Okay," said Sell-Nar, "I'll ask Taul about sending some Darth Guardsmen to them. We'll do what we can to protect them."

"Well," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, smiling, "if a Sith Lord goes after them, he'll be in for a surprise. Sell-Nar is very strong in the Force. Nearly as strong as I am. He won't be an easy target. Neither will the others. There are some smaller children who haven't had any advanced training, though. They would be easy prey for a Sith Lord."

"Don't worry," said Sell-Nar. "We'll make sure that any potential targets have the protection they need. I'll see that they leave for the village this night. I don't think the Sith Lords have sent anyone yet."

"Sell-Nar," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "Jerroc-Sith is my responsibility. I could have stopped him ten years ago and I didn't. Everything that has happened since then is partially my fault."

"None of us blame you," said Sell-Nar. "I remember something you once told me. Everyone is responsible for their own actions. Whatever may have happened ten years ago, no one forced the Sith Master to give in to the Dark Side. Each Sith Lord makes the 

choice to follow the Dark Side. What's important now is that we stop them before they can do any more damage."

Gar-Ren-Jedi smiled at Sell-Nar. When he had moved to the capital, Sell-Nar was a very young, impulsive nine-year-old. In many ways, Sell-Nar had reminded Gar-Ren-Jedi of Jerroc-Sith.

This man was totally different from those memories. He was secure and confident. Gar-Ren-Jedi didn't believe that Sell-Nar did anything on impulse. He had grown to be a fine young man.

"Tell Darth Taul I want to meet with him," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Jerroc-Sith must be stopped as soon as possible. We have to figure a way to get me into the palace without alerting the Sith Lords."

"Right," said Sell-Nar. "I'll be back in a couple of hours to take you to the meeting. We'll have to be very careful from here on out. If the Sith Lords or the Sith Master learn what we have planned, they'll move immediately. We can't afford even a single mistake."

"The Sith Master seems to know things that go on in this city," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "He knew of my first meeting with you, Taul, and Grimm. He must surely have spies throughout the city."

"We've thought of that," said Sell-Nar. "Only those whom we can absolutely trust are privy to our plans. Don't worry. We've had experience in this before. We'll do our best to keep our plans secret from the Sith Master."

Sell-Nar left the room. Gar-Ren-Jedi walked over and looked out the window. The Sith Lord who had been following him for the past three days was still out there. The sun had set and he couldn't see the Sith. Still, he knew exactly where his shadow was. He could sense the presence of the Sith Lord even at this distance.

Gar-Ren-Jedi was feeling better. Somehow, making the decision had put his mind at ease. He knew what had to be done and he wouldn't hesitate.

He ate the meal which Sell-Nar had brought into the room. It was a good meal, though Gar-Ren-Jedi didn't know what it was. Then he turned the video on and waited to hear from Sell-Nar.

A little over two hours later there was a knock at his door. He opened it expecting to see Sell-Nar. Instead, it was a small boy with a note.

"Excuse me, sir," said the young boy. "Are you Gar-Ren-Jedi?"

"Yes," he said.

"A man asked me to give this to you," said the boy. He handed the note to Gar-Ren-Jedi. Then the boy turned and walked away. Gar-Ren-Jedi opened the note and read it.

Midnight. Tarrin Book Store. Back entrance.

He shoved the note into his pocket. Then he looked at the time peace on the wall. 11:15. He knew where the Tarrin Book Store was. One of the souvenirs he had bought was a book of poetry he had bought at that book store.

It was only a ten minute walk to the store. He'd have to loose his shadow first. The minute he left the hotel, he knew the Sith Lord would be on his tail. It wouldn't do to have the Sith Master find out about his meeting with Darth Taul.

He picked up his coat and walked out of the room. Standing in front of the hotel he looked around the street. Only a couple of people could be seen walking through the streets. He turned and began to walk away from the hotel.

He felt the presence of the Sith Lord behind him. The Sith was good at following someone. He was far enough away so as not to be noticed, but close enough so as not to loose his prey. If not for the Force, Gar-Ren-Jedi might never have noticed the man following him.

As nonchalantly as he could, he turned and walked down a side street. The Sith would follow, of course. He gauged his distance carefully. Just before the Sith turned the corner, Gar-Ren-Jedi stepped back into a small alcove. As he did, he concentrated and tapped into the Force.

The Sith Lord walked around the corner and stopped for a moment. He looked around, as if trying to find something. Then he continued down the street walking directly past Gar-Ren-Jedi. He apparently never even noticed the Sith Master's brother.

Gar-Ren-Jedi watched as the Sith Lord continued down the street. It had been a desperate move. He had suddenly realized that if it was possible to control anothers' mind with the Force, it might be possible to trick that mind as well.

Trying to trick a Sith Lord was risky. If he was strong enough in the Force, he would be able to resist the attempt. Thankfully, the trick had worked. Gar-Ren-Jedi had simply implanted the suggestion in the Sith Lords mind that he was still following his target.

Gar-Ren-Jedi looked at his pocket time piece. It was twelve minutes to midnight. He turned and hurriedly moved towards the book store, using the Force to keep an eye out behind him. No one followed.

He reached the book store just after midnight. He moved around to the back of the store and stopped. Using the Force, he scanned the nearby area. No one seemed to be around. Satisfied he was not being followed, he walked over to the door.

Carefully, he tested the handle. The door was not locked. He looked around once more, then quietly slipped inside, closing the door behind him.

The room was dark but he could tell that it was a storage room. Crates lined the walls. Several of them were open. Cautiously he looked around. Over in one corner was a door. A dim light shined underneath the door.

He moved over to the door and listened at it. No sound came from the room beyond. Cautiously he tested the handle and discovered it unlocked. He turned the handle and opened the door just a crack.

It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust as the light came streaming through the partially open door. When he peered inside the room, he saw only the tip of a table and a figure standing in one corner of the room beyond.

The figure was Darth Taul. Dressed in the now familiar brown robes of the Darth Guard, he was facing into the portion of the room which Gar-Ren-Jedi could not see. Someone else was in the room because Gar-Ren-Jedi could hear a voice, though he couldn't make 

out what they were saying. Apparently, he decided, Darth Grimm was there. Sell-Nar probably was, too.

He took another look around the storage room to make sure he was alone. Seeing nothing amiss, he quickly opened the door just wide enough to get through and slipped inside the room, closing the door behind him.

"Taul," he said, "I got here as fast as I could."

Taul looked at him, a stern expression on the Knights' face. Then he looked toward the back of the room. Gar-Ren-Jedi turned. In the middle of the room stood Sell-Nar with Darth Grimm standing next to him. However, it wasn't these two men that stopped Gar-Ren-Jedi where he stood.

In the back of the room was a door to the front of the store. It was swung wide open. Inside the room and to either side of the door stood a Darth Guardsman holding blaster pistols on the men inside the room. The lightsabers were conspicuously missing from the Guardsmen. They must be regular Guardsmen who had sided with the Sith Lords. It wasn't even the sight of the two Darth who apparently were holding the rest captive which startled Gar-Ren-Jedi.

It was the figure of a Sith Lord standing in the doorway which made his heart skip a beat.

"Well," said the Sith Lord, looking at Gar-Ren-Jedi, "it seems we have an unexpected bonus this night. I've found not only the two leaders of the traitorous Darth Knights, but the Sith Master's brother. He will be pleased.

"Welcome, Master Gar-Ren-Jedi. It has been a long time. I had hoped to meet you before the Master dealt with you. I never dreamed I would have the pleasure of dealing with you myself."

With that, he reached up and pulled back the hood covering his face. Deep lines covered the Sith Lords' face. A scar ran along the right side from the edge of the eye down to the chin. Eyes the color of midnight shined out at Gar-Ren-Jedi. His hair was cut very short, but what hair he did have was a stark white.

The sight chilled Gar-Ren-Jedi to the bone. The face seemed to be that of an old man, yet Gar-Ren-Jedi knew this was not the case. Even though the twisted and distorted face was evil, even though the man had apparently suffered greatly in his life, Gar-Ren-Jedi knew he was no older that Sell-Nar. He recognized the face.

It was the face of Jar-Sill, the student whom the council banished from the village after he used the Force to injure a bully who had mistreated him.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"I'm sorry, Gar-Ren-Jedi," said Taul. "We had no warning. He burst in only a moment ago."

"Did you think you could keep any secrets from the Sith Master, Darth Knight?" asked the Sith Lord. "He knows all that goes on in this city."

He turned back to Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"I see you recognize me," he said. "That is good. I want you to know who it is that has killed you. I don't know how you evaded Sith Lord Ponn. The one tasked with following you. It makes no difference. He was new to the Order. I suppose I can't blame him too much. Considering who he was following."

"Yes, Jar-Sill," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "I recognize you."

"I no longer use that name," said the Sith. "I am Sith Lord Vain now. A quaint little tradition the Darth have of taking new names when they join the Order. I believe it is fitting, however. Jar-Sill is dead. You killed him all those years ago when you banished him from your village."

"The Dark Side seduced you," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "You used the Force to harm another. That wasn't what I taught you. I had no choice but to refuse to teach you any more."

"Nevertheless," said Vain, "it is you who are responsible for me. When you banished me, I hated you. I hated you like I have hated no other. That first winter, I nearly died. No village would take me in. I was an outcast. A pariah among my own people. I was barely able to find enough food to sustain me through the winter.

"When spring came, I moved to the capital. Here, I could blend in. I still hated you. I vowed one day to make you pay for what you had done to me.

"I petitioned to join the Darth Guard." He glared at Darth Taul. "You told me that I was too old to join the order. That the training would be wasted on me." He turned back o Gar-Ren-Jedi. "So I lived as best I could, hating you all the more for what you had done to me.

"As the hatred I felt for you grew, so did my power in the Force. I learned the ways of the Dark Side. I found power there that you had never dreamed existed. It wasn't long before I was able to master that power.

"When the Sith Master took over the Darth Order, I came to him. I knew I was too old to join the Order, but I thought I might be able to contribute something to it. I could also get my revenge on Jerroc-Sith for banishing me as well.

"When I found he had also turned to the Dark Side, I realized I had misplaced my desire for revenge against him. So I joined him. Now, we rule the Sith Lords. He is the Sith Master and I am his chief Lieutenant. All Sith Lords answer to me."

"Then you know he must one day kill you," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "You represent a threat to him. He can't have that."

"No, Master," said Vain. "I suppose I shouldn't call you that. Everything has come full circle now. The student is now the Master. However, you are incorrect. I have no desire to take his place. I am content in my position."

"He may not see it that way," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "It is only a matter of time before he decides you are too much of a rival for him. Then he'll kill you."

"Perhaps," said Vain. "That is always the chance I take. Unfortunately, you won't be around to see it, if it does happen. The Sith Master has decreed that all those who oppose the Sith Lords must perish. All the Darth Knights and their Padowan are to be killed on sight. You, Gar-Ren-Jedi, are also to be eliminated.

"We know that you still train others in the use of the Force. Through your teachings, most are able to resist the temptation of the Dark Side. That, the Master cannot tolerate. Only those who follow the Dark Side deserve to wield the Force.

"So I'm afraid you must die. You and all those you have instructed in the ways of the Force. Once you are out of the way, only the Sith Lords will remain. We will train a new army. An army of the Dark Side of the Force. Within months, this entire planet will be ours."

"I pity you, Vain," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "You had such promise. To see you using your power for evil saddens me. It is such a waste."

"Save your pity for yourself," said Vain. "If you had accepted your brother's offer, you would now rule the Sith Lords at his side. You chose to reject him. Blame yourself for your death. You had your chance. Now, you have lost that chance forever."

He turned to the two Darth holding the blasters on the group. He smiled a wicked smile.

"Once I have left," he instructed them, "kill them all. Start with him, first," he pointed at Gar-Ren-Jedi, "then kill the rest. Destroy their bodies so that nothing of them."

"Yes, Master," responded the two Darth in unison.

"Goodbye, Gar-Ren-Jedi," he said. Then he turned and with his robes fluttering slightly, walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The two Darth Guardsman stepped into the room and leveled their pistols at Gar-Ren-Jedi. The two Darth Knights looked anxiously at one another. Their lightsabers lay on the table easily within reach. They both considered trying for the weapons, but they knew that not even they were fast enough to avoid the blasters at this range. They waited anxiously for the blasts which would end Gar-Ren-Jedi's life, then their own.

Strangely, the Guardsmen did not fire. Instead they stood looking at Gar-Ren-Jedi. A perplexed look on their face. They nervously held their weapons on the Sith Master's brother, but curiously refused to pull the triggers of their blasters.

Suddenly, Taul and Grimm reached out, using the Force to draw their lightsabers to them. One of the Darth turned to fire at Taul. Gar-Ren-Jedi didn't hesitate. He raised his hand and slammed into the Darth with everything he could muster from the Force. The Guardsman was flung back against the wall, striking it with a resounding thud. He then slid to the floor, the blaster falling to his side.

The other Darth had seemed to regain his wits. He raised his weapon and fired at Gar-Ren-Jedi. Sell-Nar moved unerringly and shoved Gar-Ren-Jedi aside. As he did, the shot from the blaster struck him in the shoulder, sending him sprawling across the table. The Darth raised the blaster again, preparing to fire a second shot at Gar-Ren-Jedi.

He never completed that shot.

Darth Grimm had move up to the Guardsman from the side. With the ease of an experienced warrior, Grimm swung the lightsaber, severing the Guardsman's head from his body. The body fell to the ground, spasming. Within seconds, it lay still on the floor.

"Thanks," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I wasn't able to say anything. It was taking all my concentration to hold those two. In another couple of moments, my control would have faltered."

"I didn't see any other option," said Taul. "I knew if we didn't do something, we were all dead."

"He's dead," said Grimm, returning from the body of the Guardsman Gar-Ren-Jedi had flung against the wall. "When he struck the wall he broke every bone in his body. I think he died instantaneously when he struck the wall."

"I don't understand," said Sell-Nar. He was holding his shoulder where the blaster shot had struck. It had only been a glancing blow, and was not dangerous. "Why did Sith Lord Vain leave us like that? I was sure he would want to kill you himself."

"He did," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "But I was able to implant a suggestion in his mind. To have the Darth kill us while he went on to something more important."

"I didn't think it was possible to fool a Sith Lord that way," said Grimm. "They are the most powerful of the Sith Master's servants."

"I didn't implant it directly," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "It was more of a subliminal suggestion. I didn't want to risk him discovering what I was doing. I doubt if he even realized what was happening. It was very taxing. I don't think it will work again. Once he left, I took control of the Darth.

"It was all I could do to hold them. They weren't very strong in the Force. Which is probably why they weren't Sith Lords. I was only able to keep them from shooting. Thank you for acting when you did."

"We can congratulate ourselves later," said Taul. "When Vain discovers that you have tricked him, he'll be back. I suggest we get out of here right now."

Without another word, the small party turned and hurried from the store through the back entrance. Darth Grimm retrieved the two blasters, handing one to Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"You may need this," he said.

Gar-Ren-Jedi didn't say a word. He just stuck the blaster in his belt.

Half-an-hour later, the group was in an underground bunker. Taul explained a previous Prefect had the bunker constructed during a war which had ravaged the land about two hundred years earlier. As Taul explained it, very few even knew that it still existed.

"Only Grimm and I know of this place," he said. "And now, the two of you know of it, too."

Gar-Ren-Jedi sat down in one of the chairs. He leaned forward with his face in his hands. The reality of what had just happened had finally hit him.

"Are you okay?" asked Sell-Nar. "You look ill."

"I'm okay," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, sitting up. "It's just everything is catching up with me. I guess it's been a bit much."

"The first time is always the roughest," said Darth Grimm.

Gar-Ren-Jedi just stared at Grimm.

"Taking another's life," explained Grimm. "The first time can be overwhelming."

"How did you know that was what was bothering me?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"I am a senior Darth," said Grimm. "I have seen your reaction many times. Many Padowan have the same reaction the first time they take a life."

"You're right," replied Gar-Ren-Jedi. "It's a bit overwhelming. To think that a person is dead because of me. How do you live with it?"

"You realize," said Taul, "that if you had not killed him, he would have killed you. Then, he would have killed us."

"It wasn't necessary for me to kill him," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I just became so angry. All I could think of was that I wanted to hurt him."

"The Dark Side," said Grimm solemnly. "You had a moment of weakness. The Dark Side took advantage of that. Trust me, my friend. Killing him was the only way. That is why I did not hesitate to kill the other Darth. Their devotion to the Sith Lords is as great as the Sith Lords to the Sith Master. They would have followed Sith Vain's orders without hesitation."

"Still," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "I must never let that happen again. I realize that it may be necessary to kill again. I must never do it in anger. The lure of the Dark Side is simply too great.

"Taul, I'm with you now. My brother has to be stopped. No matter what it costs. The only way to do that is to kill him."

"I'm glad you have finally seen reason," said Taul. There was no accusation in his voice. Gar-Ren-Jedi was thankful for that. "But I'm afraid we have little time. If what Vain said is true, the entire Darth Order is in peril."

"Senn-Luc and the others . . .," began Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Are safe," finished Sell-Nar. "Five Darth Knights left less than an hour after we talked. They will take your friends to a safe place until this is all over."

"Thank you," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Okay," said Grimm, "now to the matter at hand. We must first get word to the Darth Knights and their Padowan. They must be warned about the orders to have them killed."

"I can do that," said Sell-Nar. "Some of the local orphans have been dying to help out in any way they can. They can be trusted. All the Darth Knights should be warned before morning."

"Good," said Taul. "Also, put out the word that we aren't going to wait for the Sith Lords to come after us. We're going to take them out. This plan has been in the works for a long 

time. Get out the word that in two days, we make our move. All the Darth Knights know what they need to do."

"Right," said Sell-Nar. Without another word he turned and left the bunker.

"He will be all right, my friend," said Grimm, seeing the look of concern on Gar-Ren-Jedi's face. "If anyone can take care of himself, it's Sell-Nar."

Gar-Ren-Jedi simply smiled, not feeling as confident at Grimm sounded.

"Before we move against the Sith Lords," said Taul, "the Sith Master must be taken out. Without his leadership, it will be easier to defeat the Sith."

"Agreed," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "But in order to do that, we have to get back into the palace. I doubt if he'll grant me another audience. If he did, I believe it would only be a trap."

"True," said Taul. "We can get you into the palace. There are secret passages into the palace from the outside. The Prefect," he stumble on the word Prefect, realizing that his liege was long dead, "installed them in the event invaders ever breached the palace."

"Won't the Sith know of these passages?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"No," said Grimm. "Before the Sith Master came to the palace, Taul was the leader of the Darth. I was his second. We are the only ones, aside from the royal family, who knew of their existence. It was for security reasons."

"Yes," said Taul. "When we saw the Sith Master turning to the Dark Side, we decided it was best not to tell him about these passages. Now, they are a secret way into the palace."

"Great," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "How close can they get me to the Sith Master?"

"You?" questioned Grimm.

"Yes," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "He's my brother. I am at least partially responsible for all this." He told them how he had sensed the Dark Side seducing his brother and he had done nothing. "I didn't realize just how dangerous it was then. So, you see, I have to correct that mistake."

"I will not debate the matter with you," said Taul. "As long as one of us kills the Sith Master. As for your question, if the Sith Master still stays in the same room, there is a secret passage that leads directly into that room. It was originally the Prefect's bedroom."

"Good," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Do you have any idea when he sleeps."

"No," said Grimm. "Only Vain and two others ever seen him. There is no word regarding his routine."

"Vain," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I had forgotten about him. To be honest, I thought he was dead."

"Don't feel guilty about it, my friend," said Taul. "There was no way for you to know what was going to happen."

"Jerroc-Sith claims the Force allows him to see the future," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "He claims he can see a vast empire made up of hundreds of planets with him as the ruler."

"Seeing into the future?" questioned Grimm. "None of the Darth Knights have ever reported anything like that."

"I've never believed him before," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I always seemed to learn control over the Force a little faster than he did. I've always assumed he made those claims so he wouldn't feel inadequate to me. Because he would believe that I thought he could do something I couldn't."

"And now?" asked Taul.

"I don't know," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Who knows what he can do with the power of the Dark Side. Even his Sith Lords have grown powerful more rapidly than any of my students ever did. Still, I find it hard to accept that anyone can see into the future."

"I do not believe it," said Grimm. "It's absurd. I think it's as you say. He simply wants to bolster the idea that he can do something no one else can. To make himself seem too powerful to oppose."

"He is still a powerful adversary," said Taul. "Do not mistake that. Whether he has this precognitive ability, I know he has great power from the Force.

"We three are the most powerful of the Darth Knights. Excluding Sell-Nar, of course. Not even the Sith Master can stand against our combined might."

"I hope you're right," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "We'll only get one chance at this. We'd better do it right."

"Agreed," said Taul. "I suggest we go in tomorrow night, just after sundown. We should be able to get in unobserved. Once the Sith Master is dead, we can get out the same way. With a little luck, we can be out of the palace before they are aware of the Sith Master's death."

"Still," said Grimm, "we should have several Knights waiting for us. If something goes wrong, I'd like some reinforcements standing by."

"Good idea," said Taul. "The attack on the Sith Lords is to take place precisely at noon in two days. With the Sith Master killed several hours before, they should be in disarray. It is no secret there are several who have claimed to be the Sith Master's successor, should he die. Vain is only one. As long as the Sith Master lives, the others won't oppose him.

"With the Sith Master dead, the others will feel free to claim the title of the Sith Master. This will divide the Sith Lords as they choose who they will support. When the Darth Knights attack, this confusion should give us an edge."

"A lot of people are going to die, aren't they?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Yes," said Taul. "Do not misunderstand this, my friend. This is a war. Just as surely as the wars our province has had with neighboring provinces in the past.

"Those wars are in the past. This one is just as real. In some ways, it is more insidious. Brother shall fight brother this time. Whole families will be divided. It will take a long time before the emotional scars of this war will heal.

"But it is nonetheless as important as any other war. If we do not stand against the Sith Master and his servants, our way of life will cease to exist. Yes, many may die in the next 

few days. If we do not do this, however, many more may die. Those deaths would be slow agonizing deaths."

"I understand that," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I guess I just wanted to prepare myself for it. I'm not a seasoned fighter as you are. I've had to kill before. Wild animals, mostly. This is the first time I've ever planned to take the life of another human."

"I wouldn't worry much about it," said Tail. "Once it begins, most of your reactions will be instinctive. It will probably happen so quickly that you won't have a chance to think about what to do."

"Thanks," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I just hope we can keep the deaths to a minimum."

"That is always our hope," said Grimm. "Never loose sight of our goal. Before this is over, you may be forced to do some things which, under ordinary circumstances, you would never consider doing."

"I know." said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I just hope I'm up to it."

"Rest assured," said Taul, "that if you cannot or will not put an end to the Sith Master, one of us will."

"Of that," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "I have no doubt."

The two Darth Knights decided that it was best if Gar-Ren-Jedi stayed in the secret lair for the night. The Sith Master would most assuredly have at least one Sith Lord waiting for him to return to his hotel room. Knowing how powerful Gar-Ren-Jedi was, Jerroc-Sith would probably send several.

The provided him with a small cot and bedding for the night. They even were able to provide a small meal for him. They then left explaining that arrangements had to be made for the upcoming assault against the Sith Lords.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER TWELVE

Gar-Ren-Jedi had spent most of the day alone. His sleep the night before had been restless. Scenes of death and carnage littered his dreams. All he could do was to stand by helplessly.

Taul and Grimm had not returned. There was little he could do but pace the room. He did spend part of the time familiarizing himself with the blaster which Grimm had given him. He was confident he had figured out all the weapon's functions. The energy cell to the weapon was practically full.

It was late in the day when Taul and Grimm returned. According to Gar-Ren-Jedi's pocket timepiece, sundown was only minutes away. With Taul and Grimm were three other Darth Knights. Sell-Nar was also with them.

"Everything is ready," said Taul. "This is Darth Poll, Darth Shal, and Darth Pell. The will wait for us at the exit from the palace. To help us should something unexpected happen."

"I'm going in with you," said Sell-Nar.

Gar-Ren-Jedi began to protest.

"We have made the decision," said Sell-Nar. "Other than you, I am the most experience using the Force. If we stand any chance of getting the Sith Master, you'll need me."

Gar-Ren-Jedi just looked at Sell-Nar. He knew his young student was right. This was going to be risky enough. With another master of the Force along, their odds of succeeding increased dramatically.

"Okay," he said finally. "But don't take any unnecessary chances. We get in, take care of my brother, and get out. As fast as we can."

"That has always been our plan," said Grimm. "Even though the death of the Sith Master will throw the Sith Lords in disarray, they won't hesitate to kill us if given the chance. We do not plan to give them that chance."

"It's time," said Taul, looking at his own timepiece. "The sun has set. It should take us about an hour to make our way through the tunnels to the palace. Once there, it should take fifteen, maybe twenty, minutes to get to the Sith Master's room.

"Our plan is a simple one. Once at the Sith Master's room, Grimm and I will dispose of the guards. That shouldn't be difficult. They shouldn't be expecting an attack so far inside their headquarters."

"This will most assuredly alert the Sith Master," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"We're counting on it," continued Grimm. "He will be expecting us to attack through the door. That is when Sell-Nar comes in. There is a secret passage which leads into the back of the room. Sell-Nar will enter through that passage and engage the Sith Master."

"That's suicide," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"No, my friend," said Sell-Nar. "My attack will be only to delay him and draw his attention."

"Correct," said Taul. "At this point, Grimm and I will force the door open. Then you will enter the room. The Sith Master will realize this, of course. He will have to turn to face this new challenge."

"Then it will be your turn," said Sell-Nar. "You must hit him with everything you have. We have to keep him disoriented. Hit him hard, then back away."

"Then," continued Grimm, "Sell-Nar will attack him again. He will have to turn to defend against Sell-Nar. Then, Taul and I will move into the room, taking up positions on different sides of the room. When we are in position, we all hit him with every power of the Force we can muster."

Darth Taul picked up his lightsaber. Grimm, of course, had a similar weapon hanging from his belt. All Darth Knights carried the lightsabers.

"We will also have these," he said. "Even among the Sith Lords, there are no Darth who are better than Grimm and me. With the attacks using the Force, and Grimm and I using these, not even the Sith Master can defend himself."

"Considering everything," said Grimm, "I would imagine this entire scenario should not take more than a minute or so."

"Agreed," said Taul.

"How do we get out of the palace?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"The same way we get in," said Grimm. "Once the Sith Master is dead, we will move out through the same passage which Sell-Nar uses to get in. Even if the Sith Lords arrive immediately, we should be able to get out of the room before they arrive. They won't know who we are or where we've gone. They'll most likely begin to search the palace."

"That won't be a problem," continued Taul. "It will take them at least a few minutes before they are able to locate the secret passages. Every second it takes them to find the passages will get us just that much farther away.

"And the passages cross and intersect each other quite a bit. Only someone who knows them intimately will be able to negotiate them adequately. That will give us some 

additional time. Once we reach the exit, the other Darth Knights will blow the exit. That will prevent any Sith Lords from following us."

"Won't the Sith Lords be on their guard when the Knights attack the next day?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Probably," said Taul. "But as we've said, the most senior Sith will be arguing over who will replace the Sith Master. This will lend confusion to the Siths when the Knights attack."

"Okay, then," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I don't suppose there's any reason to put this off any longer. The sooner we get this started, the sooner it will be over."

"Right," said Taul.

Without another word, the small party moved out of the hiding place and toward the entrance to the underground passageways that would lead them to their prey.

Less than an hour later they stood outside the entrance. The three Darth Knights Taul and Grimm had brought with them began to plant explosives around the doorway.

"Okay," said Taul, "these passages are just tunnels cut into the bedrock beneath the palace. They are more like caverns. The slightest sound can carry for a long way in them.

"There will be no talking unless absolutely necessary once we enter. Remove any objects which might cause noise. If you have to cough or sneeze, stifle it. Even the smallest noise could prove fatal."

He took out a piece of rope and handed a portion of it to Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Tie this around your waist and pass the rest on to Sell-Nar," he said. "It will keep us from getting separated in the tunnels." He and Grimm tied the remainder of the rope about their waists.

Taul glanced at Grimm, then at Gar-Ren-Jedi, then at Sell-Nar. The two Darth Knights adjusted their lightsabers, then turned and moved into the passage. Gar-Ren-Jedi's hand wandered to the blaster stuck in his belt, then he followed. Sell-Nar smiled at the Darth Knights planting the explosives, then followed Gar-Ren-Jedi into the tunnels.

It was very dark in the tunnels. Once they turned a corner, even the light from the entrance disappeared. If not for the rope tied at his waist, he would have quickly become lost in the passages.

Taul was in the lead. He activated a small red light which illuminate only about two feet around him. Still, he walked the passages with confidence, taking one turn after another without hesitation.

They walked for what seemed to Gar-Ren-Jedi to be hours. He knew that if he were to be separated from the Darth Knights, only the Force could lead him out of the passages. Suddenly, Taul stopped. He motioned for the group to sit.

Darth Grimm leaned over with his mouth practically touching Gar-Ren-Jedi's ear.

"We're about halfway there," whispered the Knight. Gar-Ren-Jedi could barely hear him. "We'll rest here for a few minutes, then continue."

Gar-Ren-Jedi simply nodded at Grimm.

As instructed, none of the men spoke beyond what Grimm had said to Gar-Ren-Jedi. They were all apprehensive at their mission. Especially, Gar-Ren-Jedi. Although he knew there was little choice, he disliked the idea that he was deliberately setting out to kill another human being. His own brother at that.

Suddenly, Taul stood up and looked at the others. They rose, standing next to him. Without a word, he turned and continued through the passage.

Gar-Ren-Jedi didn't know how long they walked before Taul suddenly stopped short. He was peering intently into the passage ahead as if he were trying to see something in the extreme distance.

Suddenly, Gar-Ren-Jedi heard what sounded like metal striking stone. It seemed to bounce once, then roll for several feet. Then, Gar-Ren-Jedi heard a hissing sound.

"Gas," screamed Taul. At that moment a strange odor began to drift through the passage. Gar-Ren-Jedi's eyes began to sting slightly, and then to water.

"Go back," screamed Taul. "It's a trap."

The group turned and began to move as swiftly as possible back up the passage. Gar-Ren-Jedi could hear voices behind. Someone was pursuing them down the passage.

Suddenly his vision blurred. His head became fuzzy and he found it difficult to think straight. He lost his footing and stumbled. Falling to the ground, he tried to rise and found he couldn't. He didn't know what type of gas it was, but he knew that in moments he would loose consciousness. He tried once more to rise, but simply fell to the floor, his arms no longer able to support his weight. His last sight was of a light shining in his face. Someone said, "this is the one," then Gar-Ren-Jedi lost consciousness.

Gar-Ren-Jedi opened his eyes. Everything was fuzzy and out of focus. His head ached. He started to reach up and rub the back of his head.

That was when he noticed he was bound. His hands extended over his head, tied to a ring embedded in the wall. The rope was very thick and, he presumed, very sturdy. He pulled on it deciding that sheer strength alone would never break the bonds. His eyes began to focus and he realized where he was.

It looked like the dungeons he had heard and read about in children's fairy tales. To his left and right were Taul and Grimm. Shackles held them to the wall as he was. Sell-Nar was on the far wall, restrained with similar shackles. Between him and Sell-Nar was a free standing brazier with a fire burning in it. Several items stuck out of the fire. On a table in one corner sat the lightsabers of the two Darth Knights.

A man stood over the brazier poking at the fire. He was about as large as Taul, and his muscles rippled as he worked. A thin layer of sweat covered his entire body. He seemed oblivious to the four men shackled in the room.

A very light, almost imperceptible, mist hung in the room. His head was still fuzzy and he was finding it difficult to concentrate. He seemed capable of thinking clearly, but that was all.

"Welcome back, brother."

Gar-Ren-Jedi looked toward the corner where the voice had come from. Suddenly a figure wearing black robes stepped out of the corner into the light of the room.

"Sith," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Yes," said Sith. "I expected you would try something. It was ingenious to use the hidden passages. I've known about them for several years, of course. It was a simple matter to have my Sith Lords lie in wait for you.

"The gas we exposed you to isn't lethal. It simply renders the victim unconscious. This mist," he motioned about the room, "is a diluted form of that gas. It has no permanent affects, but after prolonged exposure, it makes you lethargic, unable to concentrate. Unable to use the Force.

"Gall, here," he pointed to the man tending the brazier," has spent years exposed to the gas. He has quite an immunity to it. Even at full strength, it barely affects him.

"I must admit, I was very angry when I heard you had escaped Vain. Imagine my surprise when I discovered you had escaped him using a simple mind trick. I hadn't thought you were capable of that. I seem to have underestimated you."

"What do you want Sith?"

"You already know that," said Sith. "I told you at our last meeting. You, dear brother, are an obstacle to those plans. If I were to let you live, you'd be trying to stop me at every turn.

"I simply cannot have that. There is much work for me to do. I can't have you harassing me at every turn. So it seems you must die. You and all those you have trained. It seems I also get an added bonus in the deal."

"What do you mean?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi fearfully.

"That quaint little village where we grew up," responded Sith. "There's no way for me to know who you have or haven't trained in that village. So I have no choice. Once I've dealt with the minor annoyance of the Darth Knights, I am going to destroy that village."

"No," screamed Gar-Ren-Jedi, straining at his bonds. "Those people are no threat to you."

"I can't take that chance, now can I?" asked Sith. He reached up and pulled back the hood on his cloak. For the first time in ten years, Gar-Ren-Jedi saw his brother's face.

It was totally different from the face he had grown up with. It was Jerroc-Sith's face. Deep lines his face. Deeper than even those of Vain. The skin was a stark white, as if all blood had ceased to fill it long ago. His hair was much longer than Gar-Ren-Jedi remembered. 

It reached nearly to the middle of Jerroc-Sith's black. It was the whitest Gar-Ren-Jedi had ever seen.

The look in Jerroc-Sith's eyes convinced Gar-Ren-Jedi that this creature standing before him was no longer his brother. They were cruel, sadistic, evil eyes. Gar-Ren-Jedi had never felt such evil exude from anyone before, even when he had faced Sith Lord Vain. Jerroc-Sith had become as close to evil incarnate as was humanly possible.

"My God," swore Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Oh, don't be so shocked, brother," said Sith. "There is great power in the Dark Side. It does requires sacrifice. Anything worthwhile does. Surely all your years on the farm have taught you that."

"Sacrifice is one thing," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "But you've sold your soul for this power. It's not worth the trade."

"That is, of course, your opinion," said Sith. "But then, you have never known the power of the Dark Side. It is worth any sacrifice that it demands."

"The village is no threat to you," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "They are simple people. Most of them have no knowledge about the Force."

"Well," said Sith, "as I said, I can't take that chance. You see, I made one small misjudgment. I thought that those who did not turn to the Dark Side would be nothing more than a minor annoyance. Like the bugs which used to pester us on a warm summer evening on the farm.

"Enough of them, no matter how slight their ability with the Force, can be more than an annoyance. It is even conceivable they could do some damage, no matter how small. I grow tired of the constant annoyance of having to watch them. Once I destroy the Darth Knights who are even now preparing to storm the palace, I will rout out them all and put an end to them."

Gar-Ren-Jedi stared at Jerroc-Sith.

"Don't be surprised that I know of your plans," said Sith. "I told you. I am the Sith Master. Nothing happens in this city which I do not know about."

"We've been betrayed," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Oh, nothing so dramatic," said Sith. "Have you learned that the Force can draw information out of another's mind? It is a fascinating ability. I only recently discovered it.

"It's hard to explain how it works. If I concentrate, I can tap into another's mind. Suddenly, I have knowledge contained in their mind. It is a very useful ability. There is nothing my Sith Lords can keep from me."

"I was wrong," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"About what?" asked Sith.

"You," replied Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I guess deep down I still harbored the belief that I could help turn you from the Dark Side. I can see now, that is no longer possible."

"You can't help someone who doesn't want help," said Sith. "I assure you, that type of help is not welcome."

Suddenly the door to the dungeon opened and a Sith Lord entered the room. He looked at Gar-Ren-Jedi for a moment, then turned to the Sith Master.

"It is time, Master," said the Sith. "The Knights gather outside the palace. I expect they will start their attack any minute."

"Well," said Sith. "It seems our time is at an end. I would have loved to chat a little longer. Unfortunately, my plans will not wait. Goodbye, brother. I regret that we shall never see each other again."

Sith turned to Gall.

"Make it quick for my brother" he told the man. "Don't let him suffer. It is the least I can do for my own brother. As for the rest, you may do with them as you please."

"Yes, Master," responded Gall, dispassionately.

Sith turned and left the cell. The Sith Lord who had just entered the room stepped over to Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Well, Master Gar-Ren-Jedi," he said. It was the voice of Vain. "You surprised me with that little mind trick. I was halfway to the palace when I realized what you had done. I can assure you, you would not be able to do it again. Even if you were in shape to do so.

"As it is, I suppose we shall never know which of us is the most powerful. I imagine there would be no contest. I am stronger in the Dark Side than you ever were with your pathetic skills.

"Oh, one last thing. The Master has promised me that, when the time comes, I will have the privilege of killing Senn-Luc myself. I shall relish that. I shall make his death long and painful. It is a fitting end for the interloper who usurped my position."

"No one usurped anything, Vain," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "You threw your chance away. By allowing yourself to be seduced by the Dark Side."

"Yes," said Vain, smiling. "Still, it changes nothing. All your Padowan will die. Of course, you won't be around to see that. Goodbye, Master Gar-Ren-Jedi. For the last time."

Vain turned without another word and followed the Sith Mater out of the cell. Gar-Ren-Jedi looked around and saw that Taul, Grimm, and Sell-Nar were fully awake. How long they had listened to him talk with the Sith Master and Sith Lord Vain he didn't know.

He could see that they suffered from the gas as he did. Taul and Grimm both kept shaking their heads. Trying to shake off the affects of the gas. Sell-Nar simply stood there looking at Gar-Ren-Jedi.

The man called Gall stirred the hot coals in the fire one last time. They were red hot and the items lying in the fire were as red as they were.

Gall turned and looked at Gar-Ren-Jedi. No expression crossed his face. He glanced over at Sell-Nar, then looked at Taul and Grimm.

The four Force wielders continued to fight the affects of the gas with no success. Try as they might, they could not concentrate enough to tap into the Force. Bound as they were, without the Force, they were totally at the mercy of Gall.

Gall walked over to the table where the Knight's lightsabers lay. It was then that Gar-Ren-Jedi noticed several items also lying on the table. He could only guess at what those items might be used for.

Gall picked up a knife and tested the blade with his thumb. A drop of blood trickled down his thumb and dropped onto the table. Apparently satisfied, Gall turned and walked over to Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Hold still," said the man, looking directly into Gar-Ren-Jedi's eyes. "This will only take a moment."

Gar-Ren-Jedi braced himself for the imminent attack.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Gar-Ren-Jedi pushed himself against the wall behind him. He also began to squirm around, trying to avoid the knife as long as possible.

"Hold still," said Gall, annoyance in his voice. "I might accidentally cut you."

The statement took Gar-Ren-Jedi totally by surprise. Gall reached up with the knife and cut the ropes binding him. Then Gall moved to Taul, Grimm, and Sell-Nar and cut them loose. He dropped the knife on the table, then handed the Knights their lightsabers.

"This way," he said. He pressed a brick on the wall and a secret door opened. He picked up a light from the table, switched it on, and stepped into the passage beyond.

The four men looked at each other. They all realized that if they stayed there, they would die. They filed into the passage behind Gall one at a time.

Taul entered first, his lightsaber at the ready. Next came Gar-Ren-Jedi, then Sell-Nar. Finally came Grimm, also with his lightsaber ready. After entering the passage, Grimm pulled the door closed behind him. It closed seamlessly, revealing no evidence that a door even existed there.

The men followed Gall through the passageways. He negotiated the caverns as confidently as Taul had earlier. Without hesitation, he seemed to know instinctively which turns to make.

After a short while, they came to a dead end. Gall pressed a brick on the wall and another door silently swung open. He stepped inside. The four men quickly followed him into the room beyond and Grimm closed the door behind them. Gall lit a light on a small table. Several chairs sat around the room. The men each took a seat.

"The affects of the gas will dissipate within a few minutes," said Gall. "The Sith Master is correct. There will be no permanent affects from the gas."

"We thank you for your help," said Taul. "And don't misunderstand my next question. Why did you aid us?"

"I have been a servant in the Prefect's house since I was a small boy," said Gall. "My mother was one of his cooks. When I came of age, he allowed me to apprentice as a blacksmith. In all the years I served him, he was a kind and benevolent master.

"When I learned the Sith Master had murdered the royal family, it enraged me. I swore to kill the Sith Master one day. I am afraid I can never accomplish that. His control over this Force is considerable. I could never hope to kill him."

"So in us," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "you saw your chance for vengeance."

"Justice," corrected Gall. "At first I suppose it was vengeance I was after. That has long since subsided. Now, it is only justice I want for the Prefect. The Sith Master must be punished for what he did to the royal family. For what he has done to all the people of this province."

"That is exactly what we plan," said Grimm. "Unfortunately, we have missed our only opportunity. There is, however, a more urgent matter for us to attend to right now. The Darth Knights must be warned about the trap."

Gall looked at a timepiece on the wall. It read 11:55.

"Don't worry," he said. "By now I imagine they are safe."

The four men looked at him.

"News of the Darth Knights' attack has been circulating in the palace all day," said Gall. "The Sith Master has known about it for nearly an entire day. When I learned of your capture, I knew you would be unable to send them word. I still have friends who have as little love for the Sith Order as I do. One of them went to warn them. They should be warned by now."

"Good," said Grimm. "It would have been a slaughter."

"We must have a new plan," said Taul. "There will be open warfare between the Sith and the Knights, now. I'm afraid that many of the citizens in the city will be caught in the middle."

"Well, for now," said Grimm, "the Sith Lords will have trouble locating the Knights. When they learn of our capture they will remove themselves to select hiding places. They'll wait to hear from us or to at least hear of our fate."

"Yes," said Taul. "We have to get to them. Let them know we are safe. Then we must formulate a new plan."

"The affects of the gas seem to have subsided," said Sell-Nar.

"Good," said Gall. "I can lead you out of the passages. With the Sith Lords believing you dead, they won't be as much on their guard."

"You are coming with us, my friend," said Taul.

"I can't," said Gall. "I have to stay and . . .."

"No," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Taul is right. When the Sith Master learns you have betrayed him, he will kill you in an instant."

"How is he to learn?" asked Gall. "I will tell him that I cremated your bodies. There will be nothing but a pile of ash."

"It won't work," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "If he was an ordinary man, it might. He is no ordinary man. He is the Sith Master. He is very powerful in the Force. While he might not be able to find me, the Force will tell him that I still live. No, my friend. You come with us."

"Very well," agreed Gall.

"Good," said Grimm. "Now, let's get going. We need to get to a safe house as quickly as possible."

Gall stood up and walked to the hidden door. He turned on his lantern again, then opened the door. Quietly, the five men filed into the passage and followed Gall out of the secret tunnels.

It took them almost two hours to get to the safe house Grimm had mentioned. They had to keep to the back streets. Sith Lords combed the streets looking for any sign of the Darth Knights. When the attack they had expected never came, they became enraged. They stormed into the streets to search out their prey.

The Darth Knights were nowhere to be found. As Grimm had said, the Knights and their Padowan had removed themselves to safe houses to await news of their leaders.

When they entered the safe house, several Darth Knights met them, lightsabers drawn and ready. When they saw the five men, they relaxed and quickly ushered them inside.

"Welcome back," said one of the Knights. "We were afraid the Sith Master had killed you."

"Thank you, Fell," said Taul. "This," he motioned towards Gall, "is Gall. If not for him, we would be dead. See that he is comfortable."

The Darth Knight bowed slightly, then led Gall to an adjoining room. The rest of the party took seats around a table in the room.

"Did the Sith Lords catch anyone?" asked Taul.

"No," said Fell. "We were lucky. When Gall's friend told us of the trap and your capture, we immediately moved to the safe houses. All await your orders."

"What do we do now?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"I'm not sure," said Taul. "We won't be able to sneak into the palace again. If they haven't sealed the passages, they will, at the very least, have them guarded. Probably even trapped."

"Yes," said Grimm. "Regardless of what we think of the Sith Lords, they are very thorough. They are very efficient. Any hint of the brown robes of a Darth Knight will invite instant attack. No doubt the Sith Lords have already denounced us as traitors."

"It is much more than that," said Darth Fell.

"What do you mean?" asked Taul. He was very solemn.

"After we failed to attack, there was a report on the video," said Fell. "The Sith Master himself announced that several unknown Darth Knights sneaked into the palace and murdered the Prefect and the entire royal family. He said the Knights died trying to escape.

"He announced that all Darth Knights conspired to commit the assassination. He declared them all traitors and ordered their arrest on sight. If they resist, they are to be dealt with using the deadliest force."

"That does it," said Grimm. "Whatever aid we might have gotten from the populous vanished with those announcements. If they think we murdered the Prefect and the royal family, they are sure to turn against us. Even if that means siding with the Sith Master."

"Yes," said Fell. "The Sith Master has proclaimed himself Prefect until a new one can be selected. Until all the Death Knights can be captured or killed. For the good of the people, he claimed."

"Which means we can't venture out during the day," said Taul. "We would be spotted in an instant. Even at night, it will be dangerous enough. How do we get to the Sith Master under these conditions?"

"Taul," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "Couldn't you go out during the day without the brown robes?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Taul. "We are the Darth Knights. The brown robes are our badges of identification. I have worn these robes all my life."

"But as you said," continued Gar-Ren-Jedi, "this is a war. What is more important to you? Your honor as a Darth Knight, or winning the war?"

"Without honor," said Grimm, "a man is nothing."

"Without the Darth Knights," replied Gar-Ren-Jedi, "the people will die. What is your oath as a Darth Guardsman?"

Grimm looked at Taul. Gar-Ren-Jedi knew he had placed them in a precarious predicament.

"To protect and defend the Prefect, the royal family, the province, and the people of the province," quoted Grimm. "Though I must give my life in this duty."

"Precisely," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "You are sworn to protect the people of this province, even at the cost of your own life. This must take precedence over your vaunted Darth honor."

Taul and Grimm looked nervous. It was clear they realized that Gar-Ren-Jedi was right. It was also clear they didn't like it.

"He's right," said Sell-Nar. "We can't concern ourselves with things like honor right now. If we are to win this war, we must do whatever is necessary."

"I, too, have worn these robes my entire life," said Grimm. "But I see the truth in your words. Taul, they are right. What use is the honor of the Darth Knights if we die and are unable to protect the people?"

"Damn," swore Taul. "Of course, I know you are right. I don't have to like it, though. In the past, our enemies have always been in the open. Now, these damnable Sith Lords use guile and deceit against not only us, but the people as well."

"Good," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "At least you have the wisdom to see that the times are changing."

"So," said Taul, "what do you have in mind? I assume you brought this turmoil to us for a reason."

Gar-Ren-Jedi noticed the subtle sarcasm in Taul's words. Taul had expected this to be like all the other battles he had faced. That he would face his enemy face to face. Whomever was left standing when the battle was over would be the victor.

This battle was far different from any battle he had faced in the past. The Sith Lords had no honor. Gar-Ren-Jedi doubted they even understood the idea. They would use guile, deceit, whatever it took to accomplish their goals. Likely as not, they would strike without warning. Attacking from the shadows whenever possible.

Gar-Ren-Jedi did have a reason for bringing up this point which was a very sensitive issue to the Darth leaders. It was risky. Some might even say foolhardy. It was also a bit of strategy which might just give them the element of surprise.

"Yes," he said to Taul. "In those robes, you are an instant target to everyone. In regular clothing, you might be able to move about unnoticed."

"We would have to be very careful," said Grimm. "Though we keep our faces covered most of the time, there are those who would recognize us."

"Yes," said Taul. "But it would be less risky than wearing the robes."

"Okay," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I think I have a plan. It could get us into the palace. I think it would even get us to the Sith Master himself. Once there, we will be able to kill the Sith Master. The Darth Knights can storm the palace while we are doing that."

"You called him the Sith Master," said Sell-Nar.

"Yes?" questioned Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"I've noticed you now call him the Sith Master," said Sell-Nar. "Not once since our rescue have you referred to him as your brother."

"My brother is dead," said Gar-Ren-Jedi quietly. "He died when he succumbed to the Dark Side. This . . . monster who calls himself the Sith Master is not my brother."

"Then you are completely over any idea that he can be turned from the Dark Side?" asked Sell-Nar.

"Yes," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "No humanity remains in that body. Only the evil and hatred of the Dark Side. He must be destroyed. As quickly as possible."

Taul and Grimm looked at each other. Apparently, there was something going on between these two masters of which they were completely ignorant. They exchanged glances and realized they both had the same thought. It was best to leave whatever it was between these two.

"Right," said Taul. "Now what is this plan of yours?"

"Well," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "the annual Celebration of the Inception is next month. I think we can defeat the Sith Lords then."

He quickly outlined his plan.

The Celebration of the Inception was the largest holiday on the planet. It started almost a thousand years before. Since it's beginning, they celebrated it every year.

Before the Inception, most villages and towns ruled themselves. There were constant wars between them. Then, one day, the ruler of one city met with the rulers of nearby cities. He proposed that they ban together for mutual protection.

There was much mistrust in the beginning. Everyone wondered what the others were after. After a few years, these cities were more prosperous and better protected than any others.

Others began to petition to join the alliance. Soon, other similar alliances began to spring up. Eventually, the rulers of each alliance realized that these alliances were the best thing for their people.

It was then that one of them suggested the Inception. It would formally bind each alliance into a single principality. These would evolve into the present day provinces. For a thousand years, virtually all the civilized lands celebrated the Inception on the day they had officially recognized it.

"It's only the most rudimentary of plans," he said when he had finished. "I'm sure the two of you can better handle the details necessary."

"I would agree with that," said Taul. "Still, it is a brilliant plan. I doubt if the Sith Lords will suspect anything like it."

"I hope not," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "The element of surprise is our only real weapon."

"Grimm and I will leave immediately to make the necessary arrangements," said Taul. "We will return as quickly as possible."

After they had left, Gar-Ren-Jedi and Sell-Nar sat quietly for several moments. Finally, Gar-Ren-Jedi spoke.

"You knew I was still considering trying to pull him back, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"How did you know?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I never said anything to anyone. How could you know that I was having those thoughts?"

"What the Sith Master said," replied Sell-Nar, "about being able to read another's mind, is true. I've been able to do it. I didn't do it intentionally with you. I sensed what you were thinking."

"That's incredible," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Not so incredible," said Sell-Nar. "Gar-Ren-Jedi, haven't you ever wondered why the Sith Lords and even the Darth Knights are almost as powerful as you are after only ten years? 

You have spent nearly forty years becoming as strong as you are. Yet, they were able to accomplish the same tasks in only a quarter of the time."

"I just assumed it was the power of the Dark Side," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Partially, I suppose," said Sell-Nar. "But that wouldn't explain Grimm and Taul. Or many of the other Darth Knights. Nor would it explain my power in the Force. Ten years ago, the Darth Knights knew nothing of the Force. Today, they can hold their own with most of the Sith Lords. And they haven't succumbed to the Dark Side."

"I never gave it much thought," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I just assumed they had spent more time practicing.

"That's only partially it," said Sell-Nar. "It's because of the discipline they have. Discipline over their emotions. I don't mean to be disrespectful, but you don't have that discipline. For one thing, you let your anger get the better of you."

"I know," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "It's been a failing my whole life."

"Well," said Sell-Nar, "the Darth Knights and the Sith Lords have spent years learning their discipline. It's as ingrained in them as it is in the military. That's what makes a soldier obey orders when he doesn't want to. To fight on a battlefield when anyone else would run away. It's the discipline they have.

"While I've been teaching them the ways of the Force, they've been teaching me the ways of the Darth. It hasn't always been easy. One thing I've learned is how to control my emotions. Through emotions you can read the thoughts of another."

"I never realized," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I never imagined. There are things about the Force you seemed to have learned that I never did."

"Still," said Sell-Nar, "your control of the Force is greater than ours. It's even greater than most of the Sith Lords. That is what gives us an edge. That edge will be lost if the Sith Lords can read your thoughts because of your lack of discipline."

"I suppose so," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Do you want me to stay here when we put our plan into action?"

"No," said Sell-Nar. "Even if I wanted you to, you can't. You are the key point of the plan. You need to get hold of your emotions. Get them under control. While you may be more powerful than the Sith Lords, to them you are an open book. You could put all our lives in danger."

Gar-Ren-Jedi felt embarrassed. Sell-Nar was as much a son to him as anyone had been. It was humbling to hear his former student point out what should have been obvious flaws in him.

"Please," said Sell-Nar, "I did not mean it as a criticism. You taught me that the best way to teach someone is not to criticize them. Simply point out where their weaknesses are and help them to strengthen those weaknesses."

Gar-Ren-Jedi smiled. Sell-Nar had learned a great deal. Now, it seemed, he could teach his old master a few things.

"Will you help me learn?" he asked.

Sell-Nar smiled.

"I'll teach you what I know," he said. "And I'm sure that Grimm and Taul will help. I'm sure they've noticed it as well. They wouldn't have felt it was their place to say anything."

"Okay," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "It's more than a month before the celebration. While I don't expect to gain the control you or the others have in that short amount of time, I should be able to gain some control."

"Yes," said Sell-Nar.

The two men shook hands. Each held a great respect for the other. They had become good friends even after so many years of separation.

Neither was deluding themselves. There were many preparations that would be needed before the celebration next month. Once that celebration began, they knew that one, or both, of them might not live to see the end of it.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

It had been a week since Gar-Ren-Jedi had outlined his plan to the Darth Leaders. He spent virtually the entire week in the small safe house. They all thought it would be best that way. He didn't know his way around the city. It was very likely that someone would recognize him. He decided he didn't want to risk capture again.

Sell-Nar, Taul, and Grimm helped Gar-Ren-Jedi set up a regime to improve his discipline. It was more rigorous than the Darth Padowan went through. Taul felt it was necessary. They had to build Gar-Ren-Jedi's discipline as quickly as possible.

Secretly, Gar-Ren-Jedi was thankful for the regime. He spent most of his waking hours practicing it. Each night he was stiff and sore. It did keep him occupied, though. There was little else to do in the safe house.

Darth Grimm had also constructed a lightsaber for Gar-Ren-Jedi. He had been spending regular sessions teaching his new master how to fight with it. With the limited time they had to teach him, Grimm said he would not be a match for a Sith Lord or even many of their Padowan. It would be just a little more protection for him.

Gar-Ren-Jedi also expressed his concern for his village to Taul and Grimm. Since the Sith Master had claimed he would destroy the village, it concerned Gar-Ren-Jedi that he would keep that threat. Especially since he had lost his brother.

Taul had dispatched nearly a dozen Darth Knights to help protect the village. No Sith Lords arrived to destroy the village. Few strangers entered the village at all in the week since.

"I don't like it," said Sell-Nar. "Why is he ignoring the village?"

"I for one am thankful for it," said Grimm. "It means more innocents won't die. It also means that the Sith Lords will be in the city. It will be easier to defeat them with them gathered together in the city and not scattered around the countryside. I rarely understand why the Sith Master does what he does."

"I think I understand," said Gar-Ren-Jedi thoughtfully. "He's not as concerned with the village as he is with me. If he knows we escaped, I think he's hoping I'll return to the village. So he's probably waiting until I get there before he makes his move."

"That makes sense," said Grimm. "Our reports tell us that the Sith Lords haven't been able to find even a single Darth Knight or Padowan." He smiled coyly. "They've been practically livid since our escape. The Sith Master has ordered that we are to be killed on sight."

"So the Sith Master knows we're still alive?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Yes," said Grimm. "He did discover that we escaped. Gall is to be killed on sight as well."

"Such a generous benefactor," said Sell-Nar.

"It's not the first time," said Grimm. "Many who have angered the Sith Master die mysteriously or simply disappear.

"I've also learned another bit of good news. It seems that the populace does not believe the Darth Knights murdered the Prefect. Publicly, they go along with the story. Privately, however, a great many express their doubts about it."

"That's not so surprising," said Sell-Nar. "Even before everything blew up, most of the people didn't like the Sith Lords. As Grimm said, enemies of the Sith Lords simply disappear. Can you blame them for being publicly supportive?"

"You seem to have become a might wishy washy over the years," said a voice from the door. Everyone turned and looked.

Senn-Luc stood in the door, a broad smile on his face. Pacin stood just behind him, and Darth Taul behind Pacin.

"Senn-Luc," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, moving over to embrace his friend. He then hugged Pacin close as Senn-Luc and Sell-Nar shook hands.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"I found them wandering the town," said Taul. "They were asking questions about you and the Darth Guard. I felt it best to get them off the streets as quickly as possible."

"The Darth Knights who came to the farm wouldn't tell us much," said Pacin. "Only that there was some trouble in the capital city and that they were there to protect us."

"I hadn't heard from you since you left," said Senn-Luc. "I became worried. So, I left Jar-Lui in charge of the farm, and Pacin and I came to make sure you're okay."

"That was a foolish thing to do," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Civil war may well erupt at any minute. If it does, the capital is the worst place you could be."

"Perhaps," said Pacin, "but if war does break out, I prefer to face it with my Master." He just smiled at Gar-Ren-Jedi.

Gar-Ren-Jedi smiled back. He couldn't help himself. Pacin had a natural likableness about him. It was hard not to like him. Even when he made some very stupid mistakes.

"I still don't like it," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "If we are successful, no one outside the capital will be put at risk."

"And if we fail," interjected Taul, "no one on the planet will be safe. I, for one, welcome their additional help."

"He's right," said Senn-Luc. "Aside from your brother, we five comprise the most powerful of the Force Wielders alive."

"Don't call him my brother," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "My brother is dead. The Sith Master bears no resemblance to Jerroc-Sith."

"Okay," said Senn-Luc. "Darth Taul told us of your change of heart. I will not second guess you."

"Thank you," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Anyway," said Grimm, "our young friend is right. The five of us are unequaled among either the Darth Knights or the Sith Lords. If any have a chance to defeat the Sith Master, it's us."

"I can't argue with that," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I just don't like putting my students in danger, that's all."

"Master," said Senn-Luc, "I am grateful for all that you have taught me. From what Taul has told us, many of the Sith Lords and the Darth Knights are not as powerful as Pacin or I. Yet, they are no longer considered students. I think it's time you realize that I am the student no longer."

"I always knew this day would come," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "The day when you would be ready to take on your own students. You are quite correct, Senn-Luc. You are Padowan no longer.

"And Pacin. You have not been a student as long as Senn-Luc. It is time that you, too, end your training. The next few weeks, I feel, will test how well I have trained you. I just pray it has been enough."

"I think it will be," said Taul. "You trained Sell-Nar only a short time, yet he was able to train us. Quite effectively, I might add. I think these two will surprise you."

Gar-Ren-Jedi just smiled. He didn't feel as confident as he was letting on. In truth, he felt that this was the way all teachers felt about their students. That they were, somehow, never quite ready to go out on their own. There was no choice. If they were to prevail in their assault on the Sith Lords, they would need all the help they could get.

"Okay," he said finally. "I think Senn-Luc and Pacin should join me in my discipline training."

"I think this is a good idea," said Grimm. "It will be hard on them, but we must be as prepared as completely as possible."

"Fine," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "What about the other arrangements?"

"The Darth Knights and their Padowan," said Taul, "have all divided into cells. There are no more than eight to a cell. We have them scattered around the countryside outside the city."

"What about communication between the cells?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Grimm, Poll, Shal, Pell, and I are handling that," said Taul. "We have selected our most trusted Darth to deliver messages between the cells. Only this small group knows the location of all the cells. Other than that, each cell member knows the location of only their own cell. This is for security reasons.

"If they are agreeable, I'd like to use Senn-Luc and Pacin to help out in delivering messages. They can move through the city easier. Less chance they will be recognized than the rest of us."

"Whatever we can do to help," said Pacin.

"Well," said Grimm, "I still think they should know the location only of the cells they go to. That should minimize any danger of compromise if they should be captured."

"I assume you have someone watching the palace," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Absolutely," said Grimm. "Many of the shop owners around the palace have never had any love for the Sith Lords. A large number of them live behind or above their shops. They're watching all entrances and exits to the palace. If anything happens, they'll let us know immediately."

"Great," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Are all the Darth Knights aware of what we are planning to do?"

"Only their part of it," said Grimm. "Taul and I discussed it. We felt that no cell should know what's going to happen except for what they need to do."

"Yes," said Taul. "Somehow the Sith Master knew of our previous attempt on him. By limiting the amount of knowledge each cell has of this plan, it should limit how much information he can discover."

"This is going to be a coordinated assault," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "How can we coordinate it if they don't know what's going on?"

"The night before the assault," continued Taul, "each cell will be informed of the entire attack. Then none of the members of that cell will be allowed to leave until the assault. That way everyone will be aware of what's going to happen, but no one should be able to pass a warning on to the Sith Lords."

"You suspect we might have a leak?" asked Sell-Nar.

"It's a possibility," said Taul. "The Sith Master got his knowledge of our attempt on him before from somewhere."

"I find it hard to believe that any of the Darth Knights or their Padowan would betray us," said Grimm. "But I agree with Taul. It is a possibility. It is best to be prepared."

Gar-Ren-Jedi decided that Senn-Luc and Pacin needed to know about their planned assault on the Sith Master. He briefed the two newcomers on the total aspect of the assault on the palace.

"Okay," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "The rest of you need to gather as much intelligence on the Sith Lords and their movements as possible. Do we know how many Sith Lords and Padowan there are?"

"Originally," said Taul, "only a dozen of the Darth opted for the Force training which the Sith Master brought us. After about a year, when we began to realize what the Force could accomplish, nearly all the Darth petitioned to join.

"But the Sith Master only took in a total of fifty. Grimm and I, of course, were in that group. After a few months, he dismissed all but twenty three. He claimed that only those twenty three were sufficiently powerful in the Force to warrant training."

"But he did bring in others," said Grimm. "They weren't Darth Guard. He said they had the necessary strength in the Force to make the Sith Lords as strong as possible. If I remember, he brought in about fifteen others. Including Sith Lord Vain.

"Since then, most of the original Sith Lords are now masters. They have each trained at least one Padowan or are in the process of training them. Some of those Padowan have graduated to wear the black robes.

"At last count, the total number of Sith Lords was about one hundred twelve. Their Padowan number between one hundred twenty three and one hundred forty. There are some within the palace whom we believe are Sith Padowan but we have not been able to confirm it."

"Okay," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "How many Darth Knights and Padowan are there?"

"A total of one hundred twenty four Knights," said Taul. "The Padowan number seventy-six."

"I see," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "We outnumber the Sith Lords but their Padowan outnumber ours. All things considered, I'd say it's about even."

"Plus," said Sell-Nar, "there's also Gar-Ren-Jedi, Senn-Luc, Pacin, and me. That gives us just a little edge over them."

"What about security on the Sith Master?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"That's harder to find out," said Taul. "We're sure there are the two Sith Lords outside his quarters as before. It seems that Sith Lord Vain spends most of the day with the Sith Master. So that makes at least four."

"Let's figure on at least six," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "That way we will be prepared."

"There's also our little surprise," said Grimm, smiling.

"What surprise?" questioned Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Yes," said Taul. "We haven't mentioned it before because we weren't sure we would be able to pull it off. Grimm and I have been able to begin replacing the help in the palace with our people."

"You mean with Darth Guardsmen?" asked Sell-Nar.

"Not exactly," said Grimm. "That would be much too dangerous. They are mostly women. They clean the palace, make the meals, that sort of thing. We replace a few more of them each day with our people. By the time the celebration arrives, we expect to have the entire staff replaced."

"Is that wise?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi. "When we begin our assault, the Sith won't worry about who is and who isn't Darth. They'll kill anyone whom they perceive as a threat. I don't know if having a group of women in there is a smart move."

"All are volunteers," said Taul. "And each has received training in self-defense. When the assault begins, they will do what they can to cause confusion among the Sith. Then they will get out as best they can."

"Some might still get injured," replied Gar-Ren-Jedi, "or killed. I don't like the idea of involving civilians in this."

"In war, my friend," said Taul, "civilians always become involved. Rarely is there a war which confines itself only to the military. I can assure you that in all likelihood, some civilians are going to be injured. Even killed. It is unavoidable. With the help of these women, I pray we can keep those injuries and deaths to a minimum."

"Okay," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "But I don't have to like it."

"Nor I, my friend," said Grimm. "You see, one of those women is my own daughter."

"Daughter?" questioned Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I'm sorry, Grimm. That took me by surprise. I didn't realize that any of the Darth had married. Or had families."

"Most aren't," responded Grimm. "There is no directive that forbids it. Most have simply chosen not to marry. Some few of us have. I have three children. Sar-Lien is my oldest. A better scraper you won't find anywhere. She can take care of herself."

"Okay," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I will trust your judgement in this matter. One other thing. Are we sure that the Sith Master will be in the audience chamber when the assault begins?"

"I think that is most likely," said Taul. "First, our informants tell us that he has moved in there permanently. He rarely leaves. Second, it is the traditional location from which the 

ruler delivers the speech for the Celebration of the Inception. It begins the three days of celebrating for the festival.

"I don't think the Sith Lord will change that tradition. He needs to show the people that he is doing everything he can to bring stability to the province now that the Prefect is dead. The cameras which will carry his address over the video are a standard part of the audience hall."

Gar-Ren-Jedi remembered his visit to the audience hall ten years earlier. He also remembered the hidden alcoves within the hall. Alcoves which held the bodyguard of the Prefect. There could be a great many more than six Sith Lords to content with.

"Are we sure there won't be any more Sith Lords in the audience hall?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi. "As I recall, there were a lot of places for bodyguards to secure themselves from prying eyes in there."

"True," said Taul. "I'm afraid those additions were my inspiration. There are a total of fifteen hiding places which the Darth used when the Prefect held audience."

"Fifteen," repeated Sell-Nar. "That would be a large number to have to deal with. With the Sith Master as well. I don't like those odds."

"I don't think there will be that many," said Grimm. "Remember, only three of the Sith Lords have personal access to the Sith Master. I think it's safe to assume that the two guards outside his quarters never have contact with him.

"I don't imagine that will change much. If anything, the Sith Master will be more paranoid than before our last attempt on him. I doubt if he will allow anyone other than those three Sith Lords into his private chambers."

"Let's hope that will change when the celebration begins," said Sell-Nar.

"I think we can count on it," said Taul. "After all, we'll be offering the Sith Master a prize he won't be able to resist."

"Have you considered that he might not fall for our little ruse?" asked Pacin.

Everyone turned and looked at Pacin. Through most of the conversation, he had sat quietly listening to the others talk.

"I don't think that's likely to happen," said Grimm. "I don't see how he can resist our lure."

"What if he does?" asked Pacin. "I mean, there is always that chance, isn't there."

"Out of the mouths of babes," said Taul, smiling. "Forgive me, my young friend. I meant no insult."

"None taken," said Pacin, smiling. "It's not the first time someone has called me that." He glanced over at Senn-Luc. Senn-Luc just smiled, but offered no explanation.

"He is right," said Grimm. "There is always the possibility, no matter how remote, that it won't work. We were all so sure that this was going to work we never considered the possibility of failure."

"I've been blind," said Taul. "I've designed dozens of assaults on the province's enemies. I've always had a contingency plan."

"This is like no other assault you've ever made," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "However, I suggest you give some thought to this. As Pacin has pointed out, it is possible the Sith Master may not follow our agenda."

"Okay," said Taul. "Grimm and I will give it some thought. I should be able to come up with a reasonable contingency plan within a couple of days."

The group of men all realized that their days' work was at an end. There was still a lot of work to do, but it would have to wait until tomorrow. Gar-Ren-Jedi, Senn-Luc, Pacin, and 

Sell-Nar had a lot of catching up to do. Darths Taul and Grimm left the four friends alone to get reacquainted.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

The next two weeks passed almost uneventfully. The intelligence from the shops around the palace proved helpful. They had been able to identify all the guard positions used by the Sith Lords to protect the outside of the palace. Taul and Grimm carefully assigned specific Darth Knight cells to take out each position.

All had not been good news. The Sith Lords had captured several Darth Knights and some of the Padowan. In all, six Darth Knight cells were compromised. The rest moved to new hiding places to minimize the possibility of detection.

The video reports announced that the rouge Darth Order was systematically being located and brought to justice. The Sith Master had announced that the complete destruction of the traitorous Darth Knights was at hand. Then, he promised, the martial law could be lifted and things would return to normal in the capital.

The greatest stroke of luck had come quite by accident. Gar-Ren-Jedi and Senn-Luc had been practicing their discipline exercises. Pacin was busy learning the use of the lightsaber. He said he wanted to be ready for any eventuality. Grimm and Taul took turns teaching the three friends the use of the lightsaber. They both said that their students were coming along remarkably well.

A week after Senn-Luc and Pacin had arrived, Gar-Ren-Jedi and Senn-Luc had just finished one of their sessions. They were resting up and talking about nothing in particular. Gar-Ren-Jedi rose from his seat to get something to drink, then simply slumped back into his chair.

"Whoa," he said, rubbing his back. "I think I overdid it a bit." To himself he thought, _I need to get some of that muscle ointment._

"Here you go," said Senn-Luc, picking up the tube of ointment and handing it to Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Thanks," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"No problem," said Senn-Luc. "I always follow my Masters' wishes." He smiled at Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"What does that mean?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi, a look of confusion on his face.

"You asked me for the tube of ointment," said Senn-Luc. "And as I said, I always follow my Masters' wishes."

"I didn't ask for it," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, his expression changing to puzzlement.

"Sure you did," said Senn-Luc.

"No," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "I thought about getting it, but I didn't say anything."

"But I heard you," said Senn-Luc. "You know. Now that I think about it, I don't recall you saying anything. I do remember your asking for it, though."

"This is just too weird," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "It's as if you read my mind."

"Maybe I did," said Senn-Luc. "We've learned so much about the Force in the past few years. Remember the merchant back in the village? How you seemed to control his mind that time? I also remember your telling me about fooling that Sith that was following you. Just before you met Sith Lord Vain."

"Yes," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Then there's my ability to trick Vain. By implanting a suggestion directly into his subconscious."

"Well," said Senn-Luc. "Is this so surprising considering those events? I mean, we already know the Force will allow us access to another's mind. Perhaps this is just the next step."

Gar-Ren-Jedi was considering the implications. He decided to try a few tests. Taking turns, he and Senn-Luc attempted to send then read the thoughts of the other. In just over half an hour they were able to receive information directly from the mind of the other.

"I want to try something," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"What?" asked Senn-Luc.

"Let me see if I can send my thoughts to Grimm," replied Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I'll try to send the thought that it's time for my lightsaber training."

"Your session with the lightsaber," said Senn-Luc, "isn't for another three hours."

"I know," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "So far, we know that you and I can do it. Is that because we are both trying? Or is it possible to do the same with someone who doesn't even know about this ability?"

"Okay," said Senn-Luc. "What have we got to loose. Give it a try."

Gar-Ren-Jedi concentrated on Darth Grimm. He attempted to implant the impression in Grimm's mind that his lightsaber was in the eating hall. He tried to implant the suggestion that Grimm should retrieve the lightsaber and bring it to the room he was now in.

They waited patiently for several minutes. The safe house was not very big. It took only minutes to get from one room to another. After several minutes, they decided it hadn't worked.

"Well, it was worth a try," said Senn-Luc.

"Still," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "we know that it does work. Maybe it only works if you know about it and believe that it will. After all, we can move heavier objects than most of our students because we believe we can. As they grow in the Force, they, too, increase this ability."

"You might be right," said Senn-Luc. "Maybe if we . . .."

Darth Grimm interrupted him when he entered the room.

"I'm sorry, Gar-Ren-Jedi," said Grimm, "I couldn't find your lightsaber. I don't think you left it in the eating hall."

Gar-Ren-Jedi and Senn-Luc just stared at Grimm, then at each other. Then, as if on cue, both broke into a huge smile, then started to laugh.

"It works," said Senn-Luc.

"What are you talking about?" asked Grimm.

"Grimm," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "why did you look for my lightsaber in the eating hall?"

"You asked me to," said Grimm. "You said you left it there and it's time for another training session."

"My session isn't for another three hours," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "And my lightsaber is on the table over there." He pointed to table in the corner of the room. On it sat the two men's lightsabers.

"I don't understand," said Grimm.

Patiently Gar-Ren-Jedi and Senn-Luc explained to Grimm about their discovery. They told him of their tests with each other and of their test with him. Grimm could do nothing but sit and listen in stunned amazement.

"That might explain," he said finally, "how the Sith Master was aware of our plan before. If the range on this is great enough, and if the Sith Master has mastered it, he might have been able to pick the information directly from our minds."

"That makes sense," said Senn-Luc. "I think the next move is to see how affective this ability is. How far it reaches and if we can all do it or just some of us."

"Agreed," said Grimm. "I'll get Taul and the others. We should learn as much as we can as soon as possible."

He turned and left the room.

For the next week they did every test they could think of with this new ability. Senn-Luc used the comm system to call the farm. When he did, Jar-Lui gave him the information he had mentally asked for. This told them that the telepathic ability had a great range.

Most of the Darth Knights and Padowan seemed to be able to use it. Some had trouble with it in the beginning. This was to be expected. Most Padowan had trouble accepting one ability or another initially. Eventually, all the Darth and their Padowan had been able to gain some control over the telepathic ability.

Informing the Darth Knights on the farm had presented a bit of a problem. They couldn't use the comm system. The Sith Lord might have it tapped. They realized their only recourse was to send someone to them to explain the new ability.

Grimm selected one of his most trusted Knights. Darth Shull had been able to master the telepathic ability better than most of the Knights. Taul briefed him very carefully on what he was to tell the Knights at the farm.

Three days later, Senn-Luc used the comm system to call the farm. Darth Shull had arrived safely and without event. Using a special set of code words, he was able to inform those in the capital that he was able to let them know of the telepathic ability.

For the next week, they practiced using ability with the Darth on the farm. There seemed to be no limit to information they could pass between the capital and the farm. The distance didn't seem to be a hindrance, either.

Taul also decided to test the ability on those who did not use the Force. They first tried it on some of the shop keepers who were watching the palace. This allowed them to verify the information they sent or received. Later, they tried it on people on the street.

Each test was an unqualified success. Every bit of information they passed arrived exactly as sent. They also learned that it was possible to draw information from another's mind without that person knowing about it. In a very short time, they decided that the ability was one of the most useful tools offered by the Force.

At Grimm's insistence, they also practiced with trying to block the ability. They would take turns trying to delve into each other's minds, while that person tried to keep them from gaining any information.

This aspect of the ability also worked exactly as expected. To no ones surprise, the Darth Knights were more successful at this than the rest were. They decided it was because of the years of discipline the Knights had endured in service to their liege and their province.

There was only one aspect of the ability they didn't know about. Could they use it against a Sith Lord without the Sith Lord knowing it? Taul insisted that it was important that they know.

After much discussion, they decided that Taul would attempt it. He was one of the most senior Darth and theoretically had the greatest degree of discipline.

In contrast, they chose a Sith Lord whom they knew had been in the Sith Order only a few years. Dressed in ordinary street attire, Taul secluded himself in an alleyway across from the palace. When the selected Sith Lord appeared, he attempted to "pick" the man's brain.

This test worked beautifully. Taul simply tried to see what information was accessible. He didn't try to get anything specific. What he got was the thoughts of a man hoping to impress the Sith Master by capturing the Sith Master's brother.

They continued to test this ability and to improve their skills with it at every opportunity. Occasionally, they even attempted to gain information from the Sith Lords. It was a dangerous undertaking. If they alerted the Sith that they knew of this ability, it could be 

disastrous. It might even let the Sith Lords know of the ability, assuming they hadn't discovered it yet.

The Celebration of the Inception was drawing closer. Using their new found telepathic ability, they were able to pass information without exposing themselves to undue danger.

Using the telepathic ability also proved to be somewhat taxing, especially for the less disciplined. They also learned that with practice, they could increase their endurance. They held regular sessions where everyone practiced with the ability until it became almost second nature to them.

The Celebration of the Inception was nine days off. With their new found telepathic ability, each Darth Knight carefully shielded their thoughts to keep the Sith Master and the Sith Lords from learning of their plans.

Grimm, Taul, and Gar-Ren-Jedi were busy discussing the final details of the assault on the palace when Darth Poll came rushing in the room. He was out of breath as if he had run a great distance.

"We have a problem," Poll announced.

"What is it?" demanded Taul.

"The Sith Master has moved units of the military into the city," responded Poll.

"That's not so unusual," said Grimm. "They will be part of the festivities. Their displays of swordsmanship have always been very popular."

"That's true," said Poll, "but two full companies of the Elite Guard moved into the palace itself. From all indications, they're there for good."

"That's just great," said Taul, slamming his fist onto the table. "That makes two hundred fifty additional opponents we may have to face."

"Surely the troops won't support the Sith Lord," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Their responsibility is to protect the province. Can't they see that the Sith Lords represent a threat to the province?"

"They are military men," said Grimm. "Right now, the Sith Master is the recognized government of the province. They will support him until, and unless, there is a clear danger to the province from him.

"Right now, the Sith Master is only a political danger. The military leaders don't care for political intrigue. They are much like the Darth Knights. They prefer to face their enemies head on. To them, the dangers to the province are clear. Political intrigue doesn't fit into this category."

"By the time they realize the danger, it may be too late," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "What does this do to our plans?"

"I'm not sure," said Taul. "Two hundred fifty more opponents could be more than we can handle. Even without the Force, they would be formidable enemies. The Elite Guard are nearly as good with their swords as we are with lightsabers."

"Okay," said Grimm, turning to Poll. "Have we replaced all the servants in the palace?"

"Yes," replied Poll. "The last were able to get in today without anyone noticing."

"Good," said Grimm. "While they work in the palace, most live in their own homes. Each morning they enter the palace as one group. They leave each evening the same way.

"When the leave this evening, get hold of some of them. We need to know what duties the Elite Guard are to have in the palace. We also need to know their positions. See if you can find out who is in command of those companies. That might give us some idea of the strategies they might employ."

"Yes, Master," said Poll. He bowed to the small group, then left the room.

"Okay," said Taul, "for now we keep the plan as originally discussed. We should have the information on the Elite Guard in a couple of days. Then we can make whatever adjustments are necessary."

"What about calling the whole thing off?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I mean, with the additional Elite Guard in there, the odds might be too great."

"We can't do that," said Taul. "We won't have a better time to assault the palace. No matter the odds, we must at least make the attempt."

"It could be suicide," commented Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"My friend," said Grimm, "Taul and I have both faced suicide situations before. We have both managed to beat the odds, so to speak. Many of the Darth Knights have done the same. One thing we have learned over the years. No matter how carefully we plan for a battle, there are always things which can, and often do, upset those plans."

"But under the circumstances," said Taul, "you and the others cannot be expected to join us. We Darth live with these types of situations our entire lives. It would be unfair to ask you to place yourselves in this type of danger."

"We don't have a choice," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Especially with the addition of the Elite Guard. You're right, of course. We won't have a better opportunity than the celebration. If you're going through with this, I'm going in with you."

"You would have made a fine Darth Guard," said Taul.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Considering that the Sith Lords are also Darth Guard."

"Perhaps officially," said Grimm. "But the Sith Lords are not worthy to bear that name. They have corrupted everything the Darth ever stood for."

"With luck," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "and the Force, we should be able to correct that. After our assault on the palace, we should be able to put an end to the Sith Lords forever."

"I hope you are correct, my friend," said Taul. "But as Grimm has said, there are a dozen things which could go wrong. It is a real possibility that, even if our plan goes exactly as planned, we could lose."

Gar-Ren-Jedi had realized this, of course. He had refused to consider failure as an option. He wasn't afraid of the Sith Lords or their Padowan. He was very confident that he would prove capable enough against them. It wasn't even Sith Lord Vain who worried 

him. Though his former student had grown tremendously in the Dark Side since his banishment, Gar-Ren-Jedi felt that he, too, would not be able to best his former master.

It was the Sith Master himself that worried Gar-Ren-Jedi. Of all those who had been able to master the Force, none save himself had mastered it for as long as the Sith Master. In theory, the two should be evenly matched.

Gar-Ren-Jedi, however, had seen the power of the Dark Side. He knew that those seduced by the Dark Side were able to gain power much faster than those who weren't. Power without the discipline needed to use that power wisely, but power nonetheless.

He had no idea how much of that power the Sith Master had been able to master in the ten years since they separated. If the Sith Lords were any evidence, the Sith Master had been able to master much of that power.

Perhaps enough of it to best Gar-Ren-Jedi. Even with the aid of the others, there was no guarantee that they would be able to defeat the Sith Master. If they didn't, there would be no one who would be able to stop him from completing his goals.

Only nine more days before they would make their assault on the palace. Getting in would not be a problem. He was sure that the Sith Lords would gladly take them directly to the Sith Master. Once there, it would be up to the small party to put an end to the Sith Master before he was able to gather his forces against them.

Even if they were able to defeat the Sith Master, Gar-Ren-Jedi wondered about the rest of the Sith Lords. They would all have to be defeated, along with their Padowan. If even one escaped, the Sith Lords could return in the future to challenge the safety of the province, and possibly the entire planet.

It was the defeat which concerned him. Although they knew a great deal about the Force, there was one aspect about the Force which they had never been able to discover. How to imprison someone who was capable of moving objects with the sheer will of their mind.

No cell would hold them. Using the Force, someone could break every known form of lock. There was also the danger than any guards placed on them would prove inadequate and they would escape.

Hard as he tried, Gar-Ren-Jedi could find only one alternative. All Sith Lords and their Padowan would have to die. It was the only way to insure that the Sith Lords could never again endanger the innocent.

Beyond that, Gar-Ren-Jedi also had concerns regarding the Dark Side. It was always present; ready to seduce anyone who did not prove strong enough to resist that seduction. Any of the Darth Knights and their Padowan might one day succumb to this seduction.

Gar-Ren-Jedi could see no solution to this problem. He thought long into the night trying to find some solution. One solution was to kill everyone who knew of the Force. This was a solution he found unacceptable. There seemed to be no way to guarantee that no one would ever again succumb to that seduction.

He finally fell asleep wondering if there was any way to put the genie back into the bottle. To protect mankind from the Dark Side of the Force that would guarantee it would never again rear its ugly head.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

It was only five more days until the Celebration of the Inception began. If the Sith Master followed the thousand year old traditions, he would make a grand speech at noon on the first day of the celebration.

It would be very long winded. He would recount the exploits of his predecessors and of the great advancements which they made in the recent past. He would proclaim the great achievements to come in the future.

Undoubtedly, the new hyperdrive would be one of those achievements. Rumors circulated that they had constructed five ships with the new hyper drive. They had completed one, if the reports could be believed. They expected another to be finished within a couple of weeks or so.

Once he completed the speech, the Elite Guard would display their swordsmanship. Short swords were a part of all military uniforms. Although the military used blasters in combat, they used the swords for hand to hand combat. The Elite Guard were masters at using the swords. They were nearly as good as the Sith Lords or the Darth Knights were with the lightsaber.

The display of swordsmanship would be fascinating to all the spectators. In the entire history of the display, not even a single Elite Guardsman had received so much as an accidental scratch from these displays.

After the swordsmanship exhibit, the rest of the celebration would consist of games, rides, displays of the military might of the province, and much more. There would even be exotic foods from other provinces for the citizens to sample and marvel at.

Gar-Ren-Jedi wondered how much different the celebration would be this year. If they were successful, this would be the first time in history that anyone overthrew the old government during the celebration. He didn't know how the public would react to that.

In the past four days, Taul had been able to get the information on the Elite Guard stationed in the palace. Most were constantly on guard in the secret tunnels beneath the palace. There were enough of them to prevent anyone from sneaking into the palace again.

A platoon of the Elite Guard were stationed in the palace itself. Their positions were constantly being changed. It was impossible to pin down any specific pattern in the rotation.

The leader of the Elite Guard in the palace was a Captain Kil-Ten.

"That could be a problem," said Taul as the small group discussed the events. "I know him. He's been with the Elite Guard almost as long as I've been with the Darth Guard. He's very good. I know for a fact that he's been responsible for at least half a dozen campaign victories."

"Do you think he'll fight for the Sith Master against us?" asked Grimm. "He's also an honorable man."

"That could be a problem," said Taul. "As long as the Sith Master is the recognized head of the provincial government, Kil-Ten will fight to the death to protect him. So will his men. Like it or not, unless we can prove that the Sith Master murdered the Prefect, he remains the official head of the government."

"The law allows for the Prefect, or any government leader, to be voted out if the people feel it is necessary," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Not during martial law," corrected Grimm. "While the crisis still exists, we can oust the Sith Lord only if we can prove he gained the thrown illegal."

"Okay," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "how do we prove that? To the satisfaction of the Elite Guard?"

"I'm not sure we can," said Grimm. "Unless we can find someone who witnessed the murder. Someone whom Kil-Ten will believe."

"I do not believe that is likely," said Taul. "From what we've learned about the Sith Master, I can't see him leaving a witness around who could upset his plans."

"I think you're correct," said Grimm. "We can only hope that we can defeat the Sith Lords and take control of the government before we have to deal with the Elite Guard."

"Well," said Sell-Nar, "even if we are successful, we may still have to contend with the military. With a little luck, the people will back us once we've taken control. That should help in gaining the support of the military."

"One problem at a time," said Taul. "Our first order of business is the Sith Master. He, and the Sith Lords, of course. If we don't stop them, the rest may be just academic."

"You're right," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "We can deal with the repercussions later. Right now, we have to concentrate on stopping them."

"The plan is ready," said Taul. "With most of the Elite Guard watching the tunnels, we won't have as many of them to contend with as we first thought."

"That's a relief," said Pacin. "I don't relish having to face them, even with our lightsabers."

"Each Knight cell has their instructions about their targets," continued Taul. "The Sith Lords protecting the perimeter of the palace will find themselves with their hands full."

"Good," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I don't want any of them coming to the aid of the Sith Master. This is going to be difficult enough as it is."

"I agree," said Grimm. "I imagine that this will be the hardest battle any of us will ever fight. I hope we will be successful."

"What about the Elite Guard in the tunnels?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Won't they rush into the palace as soon as the fighting begins."

"Ordinarily they would," said Taul. "But three of the Darth Knight cells are going to keep them occupied in the tunnels. They'll attack five minutes before noon. That should keep them busy enough to prevent them from rushing into the palace."

"Won't the Elite Guard outnumber the Darth Cells?" asked Sell-Nar.

"That's the beauty of our plan," said Grimm. "The Darth Knights will use smoke bombs and noise makers in the tunnels. With the echo and reverberations, the Elite Guard will think an entire legion of Darth Knights is attacking. They'll be so busy defending against the imaginary attacks they won't even notice the battle in the palace above them."

"And the Knights," continued Taul, "can make sure that the Guard never gets close enough to see their opponents. They should be well occupied for quite a while."

"Sounds good," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Now, about what Pacin brought up the other day. What if the Sith Master doesn't fall for our little trap?"

Taul and Grimm looked at each other. They appeared to be very nervous. Taul reached down and picked up a small satchel he had brought with him. He sat the satchel on the table, opened it, and removed a small ball-like object.

It was about six inches in diameter. Several lights were on the exterior, but none of them were on at the moment. Two buttons could be seen on one side of the ball.

"This," said Taul, "is a bomb. The whole thing is of callimite. It's the most powerful explosive ever discovered. A very small portion of callimite would be enough to destroy this entire room."

"This," said Grimm, picking up the bomb, "is almost totally callimite. The rest consists of a timer and the detonator. We've already set it to explode three seconds after we activate the detonator. That would prevent anyone from getting it and deactivating it."

"What's your plan?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

Again, Taul and Grimm looked at each other.

"We are very serious about stopping the Sith Master," said Taul. "No one's life, not even ours, are more important than stopping him. If the Sith Lords won't take us to see the Sith Master, we plan to detonate this."

"There's enough explosive in this one bomb to destroy the entire palace," said Grimm. "No matter where he is, not even the Sith Master will be able to survive the blast. With most of the Sith Lords in the palace with him, that should take care of them as well."

"Are you insane?" demanded Gar-Ren-Jedi. "There are a lot of innocent people in that palace. Grimm, your own daughter will be in there."

"I know, my friend," said Grimm. "But we must stop the Sith Master. If this is the only way, then we will have no choice."

"I don't like it," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "This is getting out of hand. Too many people have already died. Now you're planning to kill even more innocent people."

"We will only use it if there is no other option," said Taul. "I understand your disgust with it. It disgusts me, too. Believe me, we may have no choice. If we don't do this, the 

people, even Grimm's daughter, will be at risk anyway. If the Sith Lords discover that those people helped us, they will die at any rate."

Gar-Ren-Jedi stood up and walked across the room. Two months ago all that he had to worry about was the farm and the few students he had. Now, he was planning the deaths of possibly hundreds of people and the fate of, not only his province, but quite possibly the entire world.

It was a great deal to take in all at once. War was not anything like the shows he had watched or the stories he had read. Grand warriors striding into combat, vanquishing their enemies, then returning home to the adulation of hundreds of admirers.

Everywhere he turned there seemed to be only death. The ones who seemed to die always seemed to be the innocent. Those who wanted nothing more than to live their lives in peace.

No one spoke a word. Everyone realized the quandary Gar-Ren-Jedi was in. Although no one had voiced it, everyone looked to him for guidance and leadership. Even Darths Taul and Grimm, who were the leaders of their sect, had deferred to his leadership.

It seemed only natural. Gar-Ren-Jedi was the most powerful wielder of the Force in the resistance. Even though the two Darths worked out most of the details, they always 

looked to Gar-Ren-Jedi for approval. After several moments, Gar-Ren-Jedi returned to his seat.

"Okay," he said, taking a deep breath, "I don't suppose we have any other choice. I want it understood that you are not to use that unless there is no other chance of defeating the Sith Master."

"You have my word," said Taul. "I can assure you, no one has more interest in sparing the innocent than I. I have no desire to kill my goddaughter."

"Sar-Lien is Taul's goddaughter," interjected Grimm. "He loves her as if she were his own daughter."

"I see," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. For the first time he realized how hard this must be for the two Darth Knights. It had never occurred to him that this was anything more than just another battle to the Darth.

It was much more than that. Never before in their history had anything divided the Darth order. Now, not only were they fighting their own government, they would be fighting those whom they had fought side by side with all their lives.

"I know," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "And I don't mean to cast aspersions on your decisions. I just want to make sure we are all clear on what we plan to do."

"Understood," said Taul.

"Now," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "is there anything else we need to discuss?"

No one said a word. Everyone looked around the table at each other. After a few minutes, Gar-Ren-Jedi spoke again.

"Fine. I suggest we all continue with our training or gathering information or whatever you've been doing. I think it best if we get regular reports from the shopkeepers around the palace. To make sure the Sith Lords don't make any changes at the last minute."

"Good idea," said Grimm. "I'll take care of it."

The men rose from the table and began to file out of the room. Gar-Ren-Jedi called to Senn-Luc and asked him to stay for a minute. Once the others had left, he spoke.

"Senn-Luc, I want you to leave the city before the celebration."

"What for?" asked Senn-Luc. "I can't leave now. You'll need me against the Sith Master."

"I don't think one person more or less is going to make much of a difference," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "But I'm trying to prepare for every contingency. Just as Taul and Grimm would do.

"Listen, my friend, if we are successful, you can return and join in the celebration of our victory. If we fail, someone will have to continue leading the resistance. In all likelihood, all the Darth Knights and their Padowan will be killed if we fail.

"Only the Darth Knights at the farm will remain. They, and our students there. I'm sure the farm and the village will be the first target of the Sith Lords after the assault. So someone has to make sure that the Darth Knights and the students are safe to carry on the struggle."

"Pacin can do that," countered Senn-Luc. "Let's face it, Gar-Ren-Jedi, you'll need my strength in the Force when you face the Sith Master. Pacin is not as strong as I. We must send our most powerful forces against the Sith Master."

"That's exactly my point," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "You are more powerful than Pacin. There is much about the Force which you know that he doesn't. I'm sure you know more about the Force than even the Darth Knights protecting the farm.

"If we fail, we will need our most powerful warrior to train a new generation of Darth Knights. They will be the only hope the province has to continue the resistance. Senn-

Luc, you must do as I ask. I know how much you want to join in the fight against the Sith Master.

"But you have to put your personal desires aside. This is bigger than you or me. It's even bigger than our farm. Imagine what would happen if the Sith Master were able to continue with his plans unhindered?"

Senn-Luc had thought about that many times. He knew that the Sith Master could enslave the entire planet if left unhampered.

"You're only doing this to protect me," he protested.

"Partially," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I'd be lying if I said that wasn't true. You must admit that everything else I've told you is also true.

"The Sith Master cannot go unchallenged. You are the most logical choice to carry on the resistance. None of my students have the experience with the Force that you have. You must carry on the fight, if we should fail."

Senn-Luc sat staring at his former master. He knew that Gar-Ren-Jedi was right. They had to plan for the event that they might fail. If that happened, someone had to lead the resistance against the Sith Master and his Sith Lords.

"Okay," he said finally. "But I want it understood that I am doing this under protest. If I had my choice, I'd be going into the palace with you."

"I know, my friend," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, putting his hand on Senn-Luc's shoulder. "But believe me, this is necessary. If it wasn't, I would never ask you to do it."

"I understand," said Senn-Luc. "I'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Thank you," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I hope you can return to the capital soon."

After a moment, he hugged his former student close. Tears welled up in the two men's eyes. They knew that this might be the last time they would ever see each other.

Senn-Luc left the next morning without fanfare. Two Darth Knights accompanied him, and four Padowan. They decided that they would waste no time in beginning the training for the Knights, students, and Padowan at the farm.

While the warriors in the city planned for success against the Sith Order, those on the farm would plan for their defeat. Everyone thought it was a logical precautions. If they should be defeated, the remaining Knights would be ready for the inevitable attack they knew would come.

All that remained was to wait out the remaining four days until the celebration began. The fight that would decide the fate of the entire planet.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Everyone in the safe house was on edge. It was the night before the scheduled beginning of the Celebration of the Inception. All Darth cells had their last minute instructions for the assault the next day. The leaders informed each of the entire plan, then they locked down that cell for the night.

Back at the safe house the Darth Knights used their telepathic contact to keep in touch with the cells. Tensions were high everywhere. So was exhilaration. Everyone was anxiously anticipating the coming battle.

Just after midnight, Darth Grimm returned to the safe house. He had just come from the last cell and informed everyone that all the cells were ready.

"There's been no news from the shops around the palace," said Taul. "It appears that there haven't been any changes in the Sith Lords routine."

"That's good," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "The last thing we need are any surprises at this point."

"I agree," said Sell-Nar. "This is going to be risky enough. I'd just as soon everything goes as planned."

"I wouldn't count on that," said Grimm. "Things rarely go as planned."

"I think we should go over the plan once more," said Grimm. "Just so we are all sure of what our role is."

"Okay," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "The first part involves Grimm and Taul letting the Sith Lords see them in the capital. Wearing their Darth Knight robes, they should be easily spotted."

"Right," said Taul. "We already have the trap arranged. We have a dozen Darth Knights waiting. We know the Sith Master will order us to be killed or captured. I would think he would want us dead. The hard part will be to avoid them while letting them get close enough to stay on our trail."

"Once you lead them into the trap," continued Sell-Nar, "we shouldn't have any trouble defeating them. I think they'll send four to six Sith Lords after you."

"How do you plan to defeat the Sith Lords before they can warn the others telepathically?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Assuming they can use that ability."

"I think we must assume they can," said Taul. "I don't think we can afford to overlook any possibility at this point."

"Gall has helped us prepare the trap with the same gas they used on us in the tunnels," said Grimm. "Taul and I will lure the Sith Lords into a selected house. There is only one 

entrance and one exit to it. We will go in the front and out the back. Once outside, the exit will be sealed."

"After the Sith Lords enter the house," continued Taul, "the entrance will be sealed. Then we will fill the house with the gas. They should be unconscious within seconds."

"Good," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I remember the affects of that gas. Almost from the moment it hit me, I was unable to concentrate. They shouldn't be able to contact the other Sith Lords telepathically."

"That's what we figure," said Taul. "Just before noon, Gar-Ren-Jedi, Grimm, Sell-Nar, and Pell will don the black robes of the Sith. They will take me, in shackles, to the palace."

"Once the Sith Master learns that his Sith Lords have captured the leader of the resistance," continued Gar-Ren-Jedi, "I'm sure he'll want to question Taul himself. It is our guess that he will order the Darth Knight brought to him."

"What about the speech?" asked Sell-Nar. "Won't suspicions be aroused when the Sith Master doesn't give it on time?"

"Those speeches rarely start on time," said Grimm. "A few years ago, it was almost one o'clock before the Prefect gave the speech. No one minds it and it's practically a tradition that the speech is late."

"It will be a prize the Sith Master won't be able to resist," said Taul. "He will want to show the entire province that he captured the leader of the resistance. It will help to solidify his claim as the new ruler of the province and get the people behind him."

"Once they take us to see the Sith Master," continued Grimm, "we strike. We hit him with everything we have. No one leaves the palace until the Sith Master is dead."

"Agreed," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

Taul looked over at the table in the corner. On it sat the orb-bomb they would take with them. Their reserve attack against the Sith Master should everything else fail.

"I'll have the bomb with me," said Taul. "The Sith Master won't expect me to have a bomb on me. Shackled as I'll be, he should be gloating about his latest victory."

"Okay," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "I assume the Darth Knights will begin their attack in the tunnels right on cue?"

"Yes," said Grimm. "As soon as they lead us through the palace gates, Darth Soll will send them a telepathic message to begin their attack. As we've said, they should be too busy to notice the attack in the audience hall."

"Good," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "How will the Knights know when to begin their assault on the palace?"

"As we enter the audience hall," said Pell, "I'll send Soll a telepathic message. By the time the attack on the Sith Master begins, the Sith Lords guarding the perimeter should be busy with attacks of their own."

"Well," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "it seems everything is ready. Any word from Senn-Luc?

"Yes," said Sell-Nar. "The Darth Knights and everyone on the farm have moved to a cave about five miles from the farm. They've begun intensive training. If they don't hear from us by sundown, they'll assume we've failed."

"What about the civilians in the palace?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Once we begin the attack on the Sith Master," said Grimm, "my daughter will lead them out through a side entrance. They should be well out of danger before any of them can be put into danger."

"What about the Elite Guard in the palace?" asked Sell-Nar. "How do you plan to deal with them?"

"In all likelihood," said Taul, "when the attack on the palace begins, they'll rush to provide aid to the Sith Lords on the perimeter. They should be too engaged with the defense of the palace to notice our battle."

"What if they do?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi. "What if they try to come to the aid of the Sith Master?"

"That's where I come in," said Pell. "My primary responsibility will be to keep the doors to the audience hall closed. While the rest of you fight the Sith Master."

"Pell is one of our most experienced Knights," said Taul. "And he will use the Force to hold the doors closed. Not even the Elite Guard should be able to force a door open through mere physical force."

"Sounds good," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "It seems everything is ready. We should all get some rest. We'll need it."

Everyone left the room and went to their quarters. Gar-Ren-Jedi sat in the room alone for several hours thinking about the task ahead. He prayed that it would be over quickly.

Just past ten o'clock the day of the Celebration of the Inception, Gar-Ren-Jedi and Sell-Nar sat in the safe house. Sell-Nar was fidgeting with his lightsaber. It had been more than two hours since Taul and Grimm had donned their familiar brown robes and moved out into the streets of the capital.

They hadn't heard anything for over an hour. In their last contact, they reported a Sith Lord had spotted them and was trying to follow them discreetly. Presumably, the two Knights were too busy "evading" the Sith to check in.

"Any thoughts?" asked Sell-Nar eventually.

"No," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Just that if this doesn't work, I don't know what we'll do."

Just then Darth Pell came into the room. Behind him were Taul and Grimm. Each of the Darth Leaders carried black robes draped over their arms.

"You were successful?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Yes," said Taul. "They sent five Sith Lords after us. When we entered the house, they followed without hesitation. Within less than a minute, all the Sith Lords were unconscious."

"Here," said Grimm as he and Taul dropped the robes on the table. "The Sith Lords were gracious enough to lend us these." He just smiled at the rest of the men.

The robes fit comfortably on the men. Wearing the robes, with the hoods drawn, Gar-Ren-Jedi, Grimm, Sell-Nar, and Pell looked like any of the Sith Lords which they had seen. The large folds of the robe hid their lightsabers effectively. Taul picked up the orb-bomb and secured it in one of the secret pockets inside his brown robes.

Other than their color, the Sith robes were virtually identical to the Darth robes. Inside the folds of the robes were many pockets of varying sizes. Anyone wearing the robes could easily carry a large assortment of items.

Grimm brought out a pair of hand shackles. He securely fastened them around Taul's wrists. They appeared to be standard shackles used almost everywhere in the province. Their construction was very sturdily and very few people had the physical strength to break them.

Taul tested the shackles and found them very secure. He stained with all his physical strength but could not break the shackles. Satisfied that the shackles were securely fastened, he smiled at the other men.

Taul tapped into the Force. With little more than a thought, the shackles opened as if of their own accord and fell to the floor.

"Well," said Taul, "these will do nicely. If the Sith Lords should check the shackles, they should be satisfied I'm securely shackled."

"With four Sith Lords escorting him," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "it should also convince them that we have him properly guarded."

"And I'm sure the Sith Lords at the gate will be in a hurry to impress the Sith Master," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "They'll hurry in to tell him that they have captured Taul."

Taul turned to Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"It's not too late for you to change your mind."

"No," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "We've come this far together. We'll see this through together." He looked over at Sell-Nar. "Unless anyone else wants to change their mind."

Everyone looked at each other. No one offered to speak. Even though each knew he might be going to his death, not one of the men even considered backing out. There was too much at stake.

"Fine," said Gar-Ren-Jedi finally. "It's two hours before the festival begins. If we leave here half an hour before noon, that should put us at the palace gates just before noon."

"Right," said Taul. He looked at Grimm and Pell. "We have one more thing to do before we leave."

"What?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I thought we had everything ready."

"Just a minor detail," said Taul. "Grimm, Pell, and I will take care of it. It shouldn't take very long."

Gar-Ren-Jedi looked at Taul.

"It's nothing," said Taul, smiling. "As I said. It's only a minor detail. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Okay," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I'll leave it up to you."

The three Darth Knights left the room. Gar-Ren-Jedi looked over at Sell-Nar.

"What was that about?" he asked Sell-Nar. "Why didn't they tell me what this 'minor detail' was?"

"I'm sure they will," said Sell-Nar. "Gar-Ren-Jedi, take it easy. We're all tense here. This will all be over soon. Then we can take a well deserved rest."

"Yes," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, forcing a smile. He wasn't as confident as Sell-Nar was. He decided to spend the rest of the time practicing his discipline exercises.

Just before 11:30, Grimm and Pell reentered the room. Grimm was carrying the shackles he had placed on Taul earlier. Gar-Ren-Jedi and Sell-Nar stood up from their chairs and moved over to the two Knights.

As they reached the two Knights, Darth Taul came into the room. Gar-Ren-Jedi took one look at the senior Knight and his blood ran cold.

Cuts and bruises covered Taul's face. Dried blood covered the right side of his lips and he had a nasty cut over his right eye. His left eye was partially swollen shut, but not enough to interfere with his vision.

"My God," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "what happened to you?"

"Pell and Grimm are quite effective," said Taul smiling. He winced slightly.

Gar-Ren-Jedi turned and looked at the two Darth Knights. Taul's condition appalled and disgusted him. Anger flashed in his face.

"This is not acceptable," he howled at the men. "I don't know what kind of warped Code of Honor the Darth Knights subscribe to, but beating each other senseless isn't the answer."

"Calm yourself, my friend," said Taul, placing his hand on Gar-Ren-Jedi's shoulders. "They have done nothing wrong."

"Done nothing wrong?" screamed Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Have you looked in a mirror? It looks like they tried to kill you."

"Then we were successful," said Taul, smiling again.

"What?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"This was that 'minor detail' I mentioned earlier," said Taul. "We must convince the Sith Lords that you have captured me. Were I them, I would expect the prisoner to look like he had been beaten within an inch of his life."

"You agreed to this?" demanded Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"It was his idea," said Grimm. "He had to talk Pell and me into it."

"You are crazy," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"No, my friend," said Taul. "I am a Darth Knight. It has often fallen to me to do things which I did not want to do. This is just another. Don't feel sorry for me. I consider it a necessary part of our plan.

"As I said, Grimm and Pell were very effective. There is very little pain. Except for my lip. It is a bit tender. Most of the bruises and cuts are superficial. Combined, they look much worse than they are."

Gar-Ren-Jedi just stared at the three Darth Knights. It was evident they were a breed of men that most people rarely encountered. To be willing to suffer, or inflict, this type of damage to one of their closest friends. Gar-Ren-Jedi did not doubt that each of these men would do whatever was necessary to insure their success. Even if it meant sacrificing themselves to achieve that victory.

"I wish you would have told me before," he said.

"We were afraid you would forbid it," said Taul. "When we are this close, we couldn't take that risk. Believe me, it might seem cruel. It is necessary, though. I do not regret what I must do to accomplish our mission."

"Well," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "I guess it's too late to do anything about it now. I suggest we get moving. Everything we've planned hinges on being at the palace on time."

They moved to the door of the safe house. Darth Soll was waiting for them.

"We will await your message," he said to Taul. "Everyone is in readiness."

"Good," said Taul as Grimm fastened the shackles to his wrists. "Fight with honor, my old friend."

"Good luck," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, shaking the hand of the Darth Knights. "I know that in many ways, what you have to do is as hard as what we do."

"Yes," said Soll. "Many of the Sith Lords were once my friends. It pains me to have to go into combat against them."

Grimm shook Soll's hand. Neither said a word. They exchanged looks that told Gar-Ren-Jedi this was not the first time they had performed this ritual. Some unspoken words passed between them.

Once more Gar-Ren-Jedi turned to Soll.

"When we finish," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "I hope you will never again have to fight a friend."

"That is always my wish," said Soll. "A moment ago you wished me luck. The Darth Knights do not believe in luck. We prefer to trust in our skill and our training."

"Well," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "I hope your skill and training will aid you."

"As do I," returned the Darth Knight. He stared at Gar-Ren-Jedi for a moment. "May the Force go with you, Master."

The two men shook hands once more.

"May the Force go with us all, my friend," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

Then the five men who would walk into the clutches of their greatest enemy left the safe house. Instead of walking through the back streets of the city, they took the most direct route to the palace. Almost everyone stopped and stared at the small group.

Grimm and Pell would push Taul forward periodically telling him to keep moving. Taul appeared to be a beaten man. He occasionally stumbled and fell. One of the other Knights would drag him to his feet telling him to keep moving.

They arrived at the outer gates of the palace at ten minutes before noon. They stopped and stared at the structure. It appeared to be the same as it always had. Except for the two Sith Lords standing at the gate.

"Well," said Grimm, "it is too late to back out now."

He concentrated for moment, sending a telepathic message to Soll. Then he turned to Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Okay," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Let's get this over with."

The party walked directly to the gates without hesitation. Each knew that if they faltered now, their entire plan would fail. When they reached the gate, one of the Sith Lords stepped forward.

"What have we here, brother?" he asked Grimm who was the foremost of the small group.

"We have a special treasure for our Master, brother," said Grimm to the Sith. "This," he motioned to Taul, "is Darth Knight Taul. The leader of the traitorous Darth Knights."

"Excellent, brother," said the Sith Lord. "We shall take him immediately to the Master."

Grimm looked back at the rest.

"We will see the Knight to the Master ourselves," he said, arrogance in his voice. "It was we who captured him. It is we who will get the credit."

"Of course," said the Sith Lord. "If I had been the one to capture such a valued prize, I would feel the same." He turned to a Padowan standing just inside the gate. "Go. Inform Lord Vain of this."

The Padowan turned and moved into the palace. Gar-Ren-Jedi was feeling uneasy. He felt sure the Sith Lord had discovered their ruse. Any minute he expected a dozen Sith Lords to converge on them.

Suddenly the Sith Lord turned. With a wave of his hand, the gates opened silently. The Sith stepped backward two steps and bowed slightly to Grimm.

Without a word, Grimm moved through the gates. The rest followed him. Gar-Ren-Jedi glanced back as the gates closed behind them. They began to move up the steps toward the palace doors. There was no sign of any Sith Lord following them. It appeared they had been successful.

Directly ahead, Gar-Ren-Jedi could sense the Sith Master. The great evil and power of his adversary could be felt even through the thick walls of the palace. They were only minutes from their adversary.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

The palace looked exactly as Gar-Ren-Jedi remembered it. The large brick walls on all sides gave the place a massive look. There was one addition to the palace which had not been there before. Members of the Elite Guard could be seen standing in guard positions in the hallways.

Gar-Ren-Jedi had never seen an Elite Guardsman before. They wore white armor that covered nearly their entire body. They carefully constructed and fitted each suit of armor for the wearer. Centuries of development had produced an armor that was light weight and still protected the wearer incredibly well.

The only exception was the left arm. The armor covered only from their shoulder to the elbow on that arm. A large bracer covered the rest of the arm that extended from their wrist almost to the elbow.

The bracer on their left arm served as a shield of sorts. The metal of the armor would absorb most blaster attacks. It served as a shock absorber, absorbing attacks which might injure the wearer, but could be very effective in preventing their death. Comprised of the same material as the short swords the Guard wore, these bracers were capable of resisting damage.

Blaster attacks normally just bounced off the metal. So did weapons made out of other types of metal. Because the metal was so scarce, they reserved it for the construction of the bracers only. There were claims that nothing could pierce that metal.

Nothing but the blade of a lightsaber.

To their right the small party could see a Guardsman following a Padowan coming toward them. Gar-Ren-Jedi recognized the Padowan as the one who went to tell the Master of their prize. He did not recognize the Guardsman. The rank on his tabard identified him as a Captain.

"I am Captain Kil-Ten," announced the Guardsman. "I am the commander of the Elite Guard stationed at the palace. I am to take you to the Sith Master."

He turned and walked back down the corridor. The small party followed. Gar-Ren-Jedi remembered the walk from ten years before. Then, he and his brother had come at the behest of the Prefect. Invited guests to the home of their liege.

This time they came as intruders and assassins.

When they reached the audience hall, two Sith Lords stood guard outside the doors. Captain Kil-Ten bowed to the Siths, then turned and left.

"Ah," said one of the Sith Lords, "the traitor Taul. So good to see you again, Master Taul. It has been much too long. The Master awaits your audience eagerly."

"I'll bet, Jarn," responded Taul.

"It is Sith Lord Tonn, now," said the Sith. "As a Darth Guardsman, you commanded me. I was just a lowly Darth Guardsman whom you never seemed to have much concern for. Now, I am a Sith Lord. For all your vaunted superiority, I have far surpassed you."

"You had to sell your soul to do it," said Taul.

"The cost was negligible, I assure you," said Tonn. He turned to Grimm whose hood still covered his face.

"And who are you, brother?" Tonn asked Grimm.

"I am Sith Lord Brenn," said Grimm.

"I do not know you," responded Tonn. Suspicion could be heard in his voice.

"I was stationed on the outer parts of the province," responded Grimm, trying to sound as arrogant as the Sith. "I have been in the capital only a short time."

Tonn looked Grimm over cautiously. Gar-Ren-Jedi thought for a moment that Tonn would discover them. He prepared himself to fight his way into the Sith Master.

"Of course," said Tonn finally. "There are many of our brothers whom I have yet to meet. You have done well, brother Brenn. The Master is about to make his speech that will begin the Celebration of the Inception. When he heard of your capture of the traitor Taul, it pleased him. He wishes to thank you personally."

The other Sith Lord turned and opened the door to the audience hall. Sith Lord Tonn motioned them inside. Grimm bowed slightly to the Sith, then proceeded into the hall, followed by the others. The door closed behind them.

As they moved into the room, Pell stopped just inside the doors. He took up a position next to the doors so that he could prevent anyone from trying to enter. As inconspicuously as he could, he reached within the folds of his robes and readied his lightsaber.

Gar-Ren-Jedi looked around the great hall. It was exactly as he remembered. Except the banners which had been hanging from the walls were conspicuously absent. Pale outlines on the walls gave mute testimony to the many banners which had once hung in this hallowed hall.

Directly ahead was the throne of the prefect. With the Prefect dead, it now became the throne of the Sith Master. On the throne sat a figure dressed in the now familiar black 

robes of the Sith Lords. Gar-Ren-Jedi knew that it had to be the Sith Master. In front and to the right of the throne stood another Sith Lord. Gar-Ren-Jedi had no doubt that this Sith was Vain.

The small group stopped just short of the throne and bowed. The rest did the same. Taul stood straight, filled with arrogance toward the Siths.

"Congratulations are in order, brother," said the Sith standing in front of the throne. He was speaking to Grimm. "You have pleased the Sith Master. Rest assured, you will be rewarded for your diligence."

Grimm just bowed to Vain. Then Vain turned to Taul.

"It seems you and your conspirators have more lives than a caprat," said Vain. "But you have finally used your last life. You have been an annoyance to both myself and the Sith Master for the last time."

"Anything I can do to help," said Taul arrogantly. "I only wish I could have done more."

"Arrogant as ever," said Vain. "You always were arrogant. Even before the Sith Master came to us. You and your despicable Darth code. How many who might have been worthy did you keep from joining the order because of that code?"

"You confuse arrogance with self-confidence," said Taul. "It's not arrogance when you are the best. The Darth code helped to insure that only those who were worthy join our ranks."

"The best?" questioned Vain. "The Sith Master took only the best for his order. Why, if you are so good, did the Master not bring you into the Order?"

"Your master," said Taul, "chose only those whom he could control. Those whom he could turn to the Dark Side. I see you were able to find a home with your own kind. With the scum who have corrupted the Darth Order."

"Oh, you remember me, then?" asked Vain.

"I remember a pathetic little worm named Jar-Sill who wanted to join the Darth Guard," replied Taul. "A cruel, sadistic piece of vermin who thought that being a bully was to be equated with power. I didn't like you then, and I don't like you now."

"Vain is correct," said the Sith Master. "You are as arrogant as ever, Darth Knight."

"You should know about arrogance," Taul told the Sith Master.

"Yes, of course," said the Sith Master. "Still bitter that I did not choose you for the Sith Order, aren't you, Taul? Once you were the undisputed leader of the noble Darth Guard. 

You never could forgive me for demoting you to the rank of Knight, could you? It was necessary. Only the Siths may be Lords."

"I was never bitter," said Taul. "I could smell your foul stench even back then. I knew you would be no good for the Order. Now, you've proven me correct."

"I'll not debate the issue with you, Knight," said the Sith Master. "In a few minutes I shall address the entire province. When they see we have captured the leader of the despicable Darth Knights; the ones who killed their beloved Prefect; the people will be squarely behind me."

"Not likely," responded Taul. "The people will not believe the lies you try to push on them. They will see you for what you are. A malignant tumor which can do nothing but destroy everything you touch."

Almost imperceptibly Taul felt Grimm nudge him in the back. That was the signal Taul and the others had been waiting for. Grimm had just received a telepathic message from Soll. The attack on the palace had begun.

"Sith," said the Sith Master suddenly, looking at Grimm, "why are you receiving telepathic messages in my presence? Surely you are aware that it is forbidden."

Grimm reached up and pulled the hood back from his robe. Staring directly at the Sith Master he scowled.

"I must have missed that meeting."

Suddenly the rest of the group pulled back their hoods as well. Pell turned and faced the door to the outer hall. Concentrating on the Force, he brought the power to bear, holding the doors securely closed.

"Hello, Sith Master," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, drawing his lightsaber.

"You," hissed Vain at Gar-Ren-Jedi. "You dare defile this sacred place?"

"Oh, we plan to do more than that," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Your reign is at an end. We have come to free the people from your rule."

"Is that so, brother?" asked the Sith Master. "I should think that you'd know by now that you have no chance of defeating me."

"Five against two," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Not even you can hope to stand against so many."

Suddenly, four Sith Lords stepped out of the hidden alcoves in the hall.

"Five against six," said the Sith Master. "With the power of the Dark Side at our disposal, there can be no doubt about the outcome. You are right, brother. This is at an end."

The Sith Master stood up from the throne.

"Kill them all," he commanded his Sith Lords.

The shackles around Taul's wrists fell to the floor as he drew his lightsaber. The others had also drawn their lightsabers and the battle began.

Sith Lord Vain attacked Gar-Ren-Jedi. Gar-Ren-Jedi brought up his lightsaber and blocked the attack from the Sith. It was clear from the start that the Sith Lord outmatched him. He had only practiced with the lightsaber for a few weeks. Vain had ten years of training.

Gar-Ren-Jedi backed away from the attacks of the Sith, defending as best he could. He was steadily losing against a superior opponent.

Suddenly Gar-Ren-Jedi stumbled over a chair behind him. He tumbled to the floor losing his lightsaber in the shadows of the great hall. He rolled over on his back and looked up to see Vain standing over him.

"Now, Gar-Ren-Jedi," he said, "I put you out of our misery for good."

The red blade swung down on Gar-Ren-Jedi. He brought up his arms, covering his face, to ward off the attack. He knew it was a useless gesture. A lightsaber blade could cut through virtually any material.

Any material except another lightsaber blade. Just before Vain connected with Gar-Ren-Jedi, slicing the head from his shoulders, another blade crossed in front of Gar-Ren-Jedi's face, blocking Vains' blade. Darth Taul stood over Gar-Ren-Jedi, protecting his comrade.

"It looks as if you will get your wish, Sith," hissed Taul. "I remember several years ago you asked me if I thought the Darth or the Sith were better with a lightsaber. I remember telling you that it would depend on which two they were. Now we will find out."

The two men faced off against each other. Gar-Ren-Jedi rolled across the floor away from the two. As he did, the two began their attacks against each other in earnest.

Gar-Ren-Jedi looked around the audience hall. Two of the Sith Lords lay dead on the floor. No doubt Taul had dispatched them before coming to his aid. He was thankful that Taul's tales about his swordsmanship were not mere bragging.

Darth Pell stood facing the door. He was concentrating intently and sweat covered his brow. Gar-Ren-Jedi could hear pounding coming from the door. He knew that, at the very 

least, the Sith Guards were trying to get in. They probably had Elite Guardsmen with them. Pell seemed able to hold the door. At least for the moment.

Grimm and Sell-Nar were busy fighting a Sith Lord each. Apparently Sell-Nar had more experience with a lightsaber than Gar-Ren-Jedi had believed. He easily parried the Sith's attacks and made attacks of his own. The two seemed evenly matched. The first who made a mistake would not live to regret that mistake.

Grimm was faring much better than Sell-Nar. The Sith Lord facing him was on the defensive, unable to press any advantage he might find. In just a few minutes, Gar-Ren-Jedi knew that Grimm would finish the Sith.

Gar-Ren-Jedi looked toward the throne. The Sith Master stood next to the throne. He was watching the battles in front of him, making no move to either aid his Sith or hinder their attackers. His strategy was obvious. If the Sith Lords won, he would not have to enter the melee. If they lost, he could engage the fatigued victors fresh. This just might give him the edge he would need to defeat them. No doubt he was telepathically summoning other Sith Lords to his aid even now.

A scream from his left drew Gar-Ren-Jedi's attention. Grimm had just finished the Sith Lord he had been fighting. The scream had come from the Sith Lord Grimm had been fighting. The Sith dropped to the floor, writhing in agony. Grimm had severed the Sith 

Lord's right arm from his body nearly at the shoulder. Without hesitation, Grimm turned to aid Sell-Nar.

Without warning, the Sith Master stepped forward and raised his hands. Bolts of lightning streaked out of his fingertips, striking Sell-Nar in the back. Sell-Nar cried out and stumbled, giving the Sith Lord he was fighting the opportunity he needed. With one stroke of his lightsaber he sliced diagonally from Sell-Nar's right shoulder to his left hip. Sell-Nar fell to the floor mortally wounded.

The Sith Lord would not be able to relish his victory. As he turned to face Grimm, the Darth Knight swung out severing the Sith's head from his shoulders.

Suddenly the doors to the audience hall burst open. Pell fell back onto the floor. He rolled as he fell and was on his feet in an instant, lightsaber ready. The two Sith Lords who were on guard outside the hall rushed in, their lightsabers flashing. Gar-Ren-Jedi saw no sign of the Elite Guard, but he knew they couldn't be far behind.

Grimm turned to meet one of the incoming Sith Lords as Pell faced off against the other. The four men attacked with the fury of seasoned veterans. Each knew that one mistake meant their lives.

Gar-Ren-Jedi turned to see how Taul was faring against Vain. Vain was steadily losing. The Darth Knight had forced the Sith Lord into a corner and it was clear that Taul was the better swordsman. It would only be a moment more before Taul finished the Sith Lord.

Suddenly Vain dropped to the floor. Wielding his lightsaber with his right hand, he reached into his robes. Taul slashed down at the Sith, but Vain deflected the blow with his own lightsaber.

Vain then pulled his hand from inside his robe. He held a wicked looking knife. It had a blade almost eight inches long, serrated on both edges. He reached up and plunged the blade of the knife into Taul's chest. Taul screamed in agony and dropped his lightsaber, falling to the floor. Vain stood up and raised his lightsaber over the Darth Knight. An evil smile crossed his face.

"No," screamed Gar-Ren-Jedi.

Vain looked over at him. He then smiled an evil smile once more and swung the lightsaber at Taul's neck, intending to decapitate the Darth Knight.

Gar-Ren-Jedi flashed out at Vain using the Force. The invisible power ripped the lightsaber from the Sith's hand and sent it flying across the hall. Gar-Ren-Jedi flashed out with the Force again, slamming Vain into the wall behind him. Vain slid to the floor and lay motionless.

Turning, Gar-Ren-Jedi faced the Sith Master. Grimm and Pell were still fighting the Sith Lords who had rushed to the aid of their master. Gar-Ren-Jedi faced off against the creature which had once been his brother.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER NINETEEN

"Well," said the Sith Master, "it seems you have been lucky once again, brother."

"Don't call me that," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "You are not my brother."

"Just as well," said the Sith Master. "I am beyond such mundane terms, anyway. I am stronger in the Force than father ever dreamed possible. Or than you ever dreamed possible."

"Your power comes from evil," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "It can only destroy you in the end."

"No, it won't," said the Sith Master. "It will make me a god. I will use the Force to make myself live forever. Each day I become more powerful. It is inevitable that I will take my rightful place among the gods themselves."

Gar-Ren-Jedi reached out with his mind. He tried to envelope the mind of the Sith Master. To hold him paralyzed as he had the two Sith Padowan whom Vain had ordered to kill him, Grimm, and Taul. As he did, he felt a strong resistance coming from the Sith Master.

"That will not work with me," said the Sith Master. "I am not a weak willed fool as those Padowan were. No force in the galaxy can match my power."

He raised his hands and fired lightning bolts into Gar-Ren-Jedi's chest. Gar-Ren-Jedi was flung to the floor, fire burning in his chest. The Sith Master flashed the lightning again, and again the fire burned in Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Did you honestly think the pathetic little skills that father taught us could compare to the power of the Dark Side of the Force?" asked the Sith Master. "You have no comprehension of the power of the Dark Side. Nothing can stand against it."

He raised his hands again. Gar-Ren-Jedi knew that he could not withstand many more attacks like that. With everything he could summon within himself, he tapped into the Force. Raising his hands, he cast the power at the Sith Master.

Lightning bolted from his fingertips, striking the Sith Master in the chest. It forced the Sith Master back several steps. The Sith Master did not falter, however. He remained on his feet facing his former brother. Gar-Ren-Jedi rose to his knees. Still stunned and groggy from the Sith Master's attacks, he was off balance.

Again the Sith Master flashed his power. Again it burned into Gar-Ren-Jedi's chest. Gar-Ren-Jedi flashed his power back, but the Sith Master was able to avoid the blast. He simply brushed it aside as if it were a bothersome insect and the power exploded on the wall beyond. Once more, the Sith Master fired his power into Gar-Ren-Jedi.

Gar-Ren-Jedi was unable to focus. Try as he might, he could not bring the Force to bear to protect himself. The Sith Master moved up to him and stared down. An evil smile crossed his face.

"Well, brother," said the Sith Master, "it appears our battle is at an end. This end was inevitable. I will miss you, brother. It is a shame you would not join me. We could have ruled the galaxy together."

Gar-Ren-Jedi raised his arms, trying to draw on the Force for protection. His mind would not focus. He could not draw power from the Force. The Sith Master raised his hands and Gar-Ren-Jedi knew that he was about to die.

Suddenly an object struck the Sith Master in the right shoulder, sending him faltering backward. Gar-Ren-Jedi looked toward the doors to the audience hall; the direction from where the object had come.

Pell and Grimm stood over the bodies of the Sith Lords they had been fighting. Grimm had several fresh cuts and his robes were in tatters. He was in a position that suggested he had just thrown something.

Gar-Ren-Jedi looked at the Sith Master again. The Sith Master was holding his right shoulder and his right arm dangled at his side. The hilt of a dagger stuck out of his right shoulder.

"It would seem," he said, "that you get a reprieve for the moment." He pulled the dagger out of his shoulder and threw it to the floor. "Your friends seem to have bested my Sith Lords."

Almost casually, he turned and moved back up to the throne. He seated himself in the throne and sat smiling at the three men. Gar-Ren-Jedi rose to his feet, his head beginning to clear. Grimm and Pell moved up and stood next to him.

"It seems I have underestimated you yet again," said the Sith Master. "That is a flaw I must correct in the future."

"You'll not have that chance," said Grimm. "There can be but one outcome here today. Your death."

"Oh, I am afraid I shall have to disappoint you there," said the Sith Master. "Do you honestly think I would not have a plan for my escape prepared? The Darth Guard taught me many things. One is to be prepared for any contingency."

He reached down with his left hand and pressed a hidden button on the arm of the throne. The throne slid silently downward, a stone slab closing over the opening.

Grimm and Pell ran to where the throne had been only moments before. They tried with all their strength to pry open the stone slab, but it would budge. Finally, Grimm used the Force to break the slab open. A passage led down below the palace. Grimm and Pell hurried into the passage after the Sith Master.

Gar-Ren-Jedi moved over and checked Sell-Nar. His body was already beginning to turn cold. He then moved over to Taul. The large Darth Knight was still alive. It was apparent that not even the Force could save the man. The dagger still stuck out of his chest, blood seeping into the brown robes. Gar-Ren-Jedi cradled the man's head in his lap.

"Do not grieve for me, my friend," gasped the Darth Knight. "My sacrifice is not in vain." His body spasmed. "We have defeated the Sith Master. You should be able to find and finish him easily."

"Quiet, my friend," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "We'll get some help for you."

"You are a poor liar," said Taul. "We both know I am dying. It is an honorable death. As a Darth Knight, I could ask for no more than that."

He coughed and spat up blood. His body spasmed again once, then he lay quiet. A tear fell from Gar-Ren-Jedi's eye.

Grimm and Pell moved back up the passage and stood over Gar-Ren-Jedi and Taul. Neither said a word. When they saw the body of their fallen leader, both felt tears well up in their eyes.

"The passage below the throne," said Grimm, "leads to a tunnel I never knew existed. I don't know where it leads."

Suddenly, several Elite Guardsmen, led by Captain Kil-Ten, charged into the room, swords drawn. Pell and Grimm turned to face the new threat. Although they did not consider the Elite Guard their enemy, they would defend themselves.

Grimm sidestepped a swing by one of the Guardsman, then struck back with his lightsaber. The man brought his left arm up to shield the blow. Gar-Ren-Jedi knew it would be a futile gesture. The lightsaber would slice through bracer, and the man's arm, as if they were nothing more than wisps of smoke.

The lightsaber connected with the shield-bracer; and bounced off. The reaction startled the Darth Knight. Never before had the lightsaber failed to cut through any material, save that of another lightsaber blade.

Pell had the same response when he defended against another of the Elite Guardsman. He was able to evade the attacks by the Guardsmen, but his lightsaber simply bounced off 

the shield-bracer. Both Knights stepped back a couple of steps to get better positioning against their opponents.

The two Knights were facing two guardsmen each. The Darth were better swordsmen than the Guardsmen. Facing two opponents made it just that much more difficult to fight. Ordinarily it would not have been a problem. With the added advantage that the Guardsmen could defend against the lightsabers, the Knights knew they were in for a tough fight.

Gar-Ren-Jedi watched as the Knights and the Guardsmen sliced and parried. Anger welled up in him as he surveyed the bodies of the men lying about the room. They had achieved their objective. They had gotten into the palace without detection. The Sith Lords had taken them to the Sith Master. They had come so close to destroying the Sith Master. Now, all their preparations had fallen apart. Suddenly, he rose to his feet. He turned to face the six warriors.

"Enough," he shouted.

The sound of his voice carried to all areas of the audience hall and out into the corridor beyond. He had screamed so loudly that even the clang of the weapons paled in comparison.

The six men stopped their attacks against each other and turned to face Gar-Ren-Jedi. He stood there trembling, rage rising up in him like a malevolent creature, threatening to consume him.

"We are not your enemies," he shouted to the Guardsmen. "We have defeated the Sith Master, but he still lives. If you want your people to be free, you need to stop fighting us and face the real threat. The Sith Lords are the enemy here. If you cannot see that, you are as blind as they are."

Grimm and Pell were still facing the Elite Guardsmen. All the men were in defensive positions; ready to resume their attacks. Each stood facing Gar-Ren-Jedi, looking at him as if were a madman.

Grimm looked first at Gar-Ren-Jedi, then at Captain Kil-Ten. He then looked at Pell and the other Guardsmen. Even though he did not consider the Guardsmen his enemy, the years of training he had endured had taken over. He sought to best his opponents as he had his entire life. Suddenly, he deactivated his lightsaber and lowered it.

"Captain Kil-Ten," he said, "what Gar-Ren-Jedi says is true. We are not your enemies. We sought to stop the Sith Master and his minions so that the people might live free from fear. They do not attack with blasters and swords. They seek to enslave the people through political subterfuge. Are the Elite Guard so blind to political intrigue that they cannot see the danger which the Sith Master and his followers pose to the province?"

Kil-Ten had not lowered his sword. Neither had any of the other Elite Guard. The Captain stood poised, ready to strike down the Darth Knight. He was defending the palace and the ruler of the province. It was his duty to protect this charge, even though he should forfeit his life in doing so. It was a price he would gladly pay if it meant safeguarding those entrusted with his protection.

He stood looking at the Dearth Knights and Gar-Ren-Jedi. The sounds of blaster fire and the clash of lightsabers could be heard reverberating through the palace halls. The Darth Knights' attack on the palace continued beyond the audience hall.

Suddenly Kil-Ten lowered his sword. He stood looking at the Darth Knight for several long seconds. Then he turned to his men and ordered them to lower their weapons as well.

"I am not blind," said Kil-Ten. "And if the leader of the Darth Knights says we are not enemies, his word is good enough for me.

"I have seen the danger presented by the Sith Master and the Sith Lords. We have never had proof that they had ever done anything to endanger the province."

"Surely," said Grimm, "you have heard the rumors of what they have done?"

"Rumors," responded Kil-Ten, "are not proof. I know that the Sith Master and his followers are a danger to the province. Until now, we had not thought anyone could stand against the Sith Master and the Sith Lords. Now, we see that the Sith Lords can be bested. We can defeat the Sith Master as well."

Suddenly, the doors to the front of the palace burst open and Soll, along with several Darth Knights, burst into the hallway. Lightsabers raised, they moved down the hallway toward the audience hall.

Several Elite Guardsmen moved in from intersecting corridors, intercepting the Darth. Each of the Guardsmen had the special bracers which seemed to negate the damage of the lightsaber blade. Badly outnumbering the Darth, the Elite Guard would soon destroy Soll and the other Knights.

Suddenly, several women moved in from an adjoining hallway. Gar-Ren-Jedi decided these women must be the ones whom Taul and Grimm had arranged to replace the regular staff. The women moved in to engage the Elite Guard.

The women were doing more than simply harassing the Elite Guardsmen. To Gar-Ren-Jedi's surprise, each of the women brandished a lightsaber. They fought with nearly the same skill as the Darth Knights. With the aid of the women, it was an even match between the Knights and the Elite Guard.

As quickly as he could, Darth Grimm stepped into the hallway between the Elite Guardsmen in the audience hall and the combatants in the hallway. Kil-Ten moved alongside the Knight as they advanced on the melee.

"The fight is over," announced Grimm. "Captain Kil-Ten is not our enemy. They have joined us."

"Guardsmen," shouted Kil-Ten, "put up your weapons. We have vanquished the Sith Master and his Sith Lords."

The group continued to fight for several seconds. Then one by one, they pulled back from the fray and stood ready. Looking around, they saw the Darth Knight leader and the Captain of the Elite Guard standing side by side. Within seconds all fighting had ceased.

"Well, Captain," said Grimm, "at least we seemed to have brought a truce to our troops."

"I never knew there were any female Darth," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, moving into the hallway to stand beside the two men.

"There aren't," said Grimm. "Not officially, anyway." He motioned to a young woman with waist length blonde hair standing at the forefront of the combatants. "My daughter always showed interest in my work. Over the years, she has learned a great deal. I even taught her the use of the lightsaber as a form of exercise.

"A couple of years ago, she confided in me that she had taught many of her friends it's use. I was angry at first. I soon decided she had done no real harm.

"When you told us of your plan about attacking the palace, Taul and I discussed it. We felt that having them in here might give us an added advantage. When I talked with my daughter about it, she and her friends were more than happy to aid us in any way they could."

"Quickly," said Gar-Ren-Jedi to Kil-Ten, "do you know where the passage under the throne leads?"

"It leads to a secret passage out of the palace," said Kil-Ten. "If I'm not mistaken, it leads to the landing port outside of town."

"By all that's holy," said Grimm. "The ship with the new hyperdrive sits at the landing port. If he makes it to that ship, he can escape to anywhere in the galaxy."

"Then we'd better hurry," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "What's the fastest way to the landing port?"

"I can lead you there," said Grimm.

The group of Darth Knights and Elite Guard hurried out into the street in the hope that they would reach the spaceship before the Sith Master did. According to Kil-Ten, the passage led to a secret entrance just outside the palace. Apparently the Sith Master had the passage constructed only a couple of years ago.

The passage twisted and turned before it exited. With a little luck, they could reach the landing port before the Sith Master did. Then it would be a simple matter to put an end to him once and for all.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY

The land rovers raced through the capital city as fast as possible without endangering the spectators along the sides of the road. The Darth Knights and Elite Guard had obtained several of the vehicles to aid in getting to the landing port as quickly as possible.

When they had exited the palace, the sight that awaited them horrified Gar-Ren-Jedi. Dozens of Sith Lords and Darth Knights, with their Padowan, lay dead, scattered around the street. There were also the bodies of a few civilians scattered about.

The Elite Guard also had their share of dead as well. With the Sith Lords defeated, most of the Elite Guard had chosen not to fight the Darth Knights. It was clear they did not see the Knights as their enemies.

Darth Grimm called for several of the remaining Knights to join them. Kil-Ten decided to remain behind to supervise the cleanup from the battle. He ordered one of his lieutenants to accompany the Darth Knights and aid them however they needed it. The lieutenant obeyed without question.

Gar-Ren-Jedi reached out with the Force and located the Sith Master. He couldn't tell where the Sith Master was, but he knew it was him.

_Sith Master_, he called out with the telepathic ability.

_Well, brother_, came the response, _I see you have discovered this ability. I should have guessed it was only a matter of time before you did._

_You cannot escape,_ said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

_You are wrong, brother,_ said the Sith Master. _I will escape. I have an empire to build._

_No_" said Gar-Ren-Jedi. _That is a delusion. Once you leave this planet, you will not be able to use the Force. Can you not see that?_

_Perhaps,_ said the Sith Master. _But it may exist elsewhere. Perhaps on another planet somewhere. Perhaps on many planets. I will find these planets. I will build the empire I have foreseen._

_There will be no empire,_ said Gar-Ren-Jedi. _You cannot hope to escape us. We have defeated your Sith Lords, along with their Padowan. The Elite Guard have joined the Darth Knights. Even the people have seen you for what you are. There is no one left to help you._

_I need no help, brother._ came the response. _The Dark Side of the Force will sustain me. I know you seek to stop me from reaching the space ship. You are too late. I will reach it before you and will escape._

_How?_ asked Gar-Ren-Jedi. _That's not a land rover. It takes many years to learn how to pilot a spaceship. Not even the Force can give you knowledge instantly._

_Oh, brother,_ replied the Sith Lord, _I have not been idle all these years. I have carefully studied every technical and instruction manual available for the ship. I can pilot it as well as anyone._

_We will still stop you,_ said Gar-Ren-Jedi. _No matter how long it takes. I will hunt you to the ends of the universe if necessary._

_Stay here, brother,_ said the Sith Master. _This world is where you belong. If you follow me, it will only mean your death. I underestimated you once before. I won't do it again._

_If you think I won't hunt you down,_ said Gar-Ren-Jedi, _then you've underestimated me again._

There was no response from the Sith Master. Gar-Ren-Jedi called out to him but all was silent.

They were a little over half a mile from the landing port when they heard the roar in the distance. They all strained to hear it better. As they neared the landing port, it became 

louder, almost deafening. As they pulled through the gates of the landing port, a huge ship lifted off one of the pads and hovered over the field.

Suddenly, the ship turned upward and began to ascend into the sky. The pursuers could do nothing but watch as the ship climbed ever higher, finally disappearing in the clouds above. Several moments later, a man came out of a nearby building.

"The Sith Master was on that ship, wasn't he?" asked Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Yes," responded the man. "He, another Sith Lord, and four of their students."

"So six have escaped," spat out Grimm. "Damn. We were so close."

"It's not over yet," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"What can we do?" asked Grimm.

Gar-Ren-Jedi looked around at the men in the rovers. Not one had escaped the battle unscathed. All had cuts and bruises. They were alive, though. So many more back at the palace weren't.

"I have to go after him," he said finally. "Even if this is the only place in the universe where the Force can be found, the Sith Master will still find allies somewhere. Those who follow the ways of evil always have a way of finding allies."

"How do you propose to go after him?" asked Grimm. "The next ship with the hyperdrive won't be ready for launch for at least a week. How do you expect to find the Sith Master without the aid of the Force?"

"I don't know," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I have to try. He has to be brought to justice for all this."

"Justice?" questioned Grimm, remembering the look on Gar-Ren-Jedi's face as he held the head of Darth Taul in his lap. "Or vengeance?"

Gar-Ren-Jedi wasn't sure what the answer to that question was. It seemed that, right now, justice and vengeance were the same thing. Perhaps in a few days, when the shock of all that had happened had lessened, things would look different. He knew that he couldn't let his former brother escape. No matter what the cost to him.

They returned to the palace almost immediately. When they arrived, Kil-Ten had things well under control. The bodies of the fallen lay in very orderly rows. The bodies of the Sith Lords and their Padowan he had ordered burned and the ashes scattered.

Darth Taul's body lay apart from the rest. His lightsaber lay on his body, on top of the blanket covering him. Beside the fallen Darth Knight lay the body of Sell-Nar. Several of the Darth walked over and saluted their fallen leader.

Gar-Ren-Jedi walked over and stared down at the bodies of his fallen comrades. He knew this had been a possibility from the beginning. Still, it didn't make the pain lessen. Someone gripped him by the shoulder.

"Do not grieve for them too heavily, my friend," said Darth Grimm. "Taul fell as he always wished he would. Defending his people against their enemies. I believe that young Sell-Nar also died as he would have wished."

"They shouldn't have died at all," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "None of this should have happened. If I hadn't ignored what I felt ten years ago, I could have prevented all this."

"Perhaps," said Grimm. "Or perhaps the Dark Side could have seduced you as well. There is no way we will ever know.

"But this I do know. Each man is responsible for his own actions. No one can be held responsible for the actions of another. Each man chooses his own path. No one can choose your path for you. Nor can they make you walk a path you do not wish to walk.

"Their deaths are not on your conscience, my friend. They chose to stand against the Sith Master and the Sith Lords. They chose to risk death so that other might live free. Be thankful that their deaths were not in vain. They helped free the people."

"Perhaps," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "But it doesn't make their deaths any easier."

"Nothing can do that," said Grimm. "But, in time, the pain will lessen. Eventually, it will go away almost altogether. You will remember only the good things about them. The happy times you shared together. You will see. One day this will all be nothing more than a bad memory."

Gar-Ren-Jedi looked around at all the bodies and at the injured. He could not imagine how any amount of time could make this scene fade from his memory. The horror of it was just too great to put into words. Despite Grimm's words, he knew that he would remember this day for the rest of his life.

Several Darth Knights and Elite Guard walked over to the two men. Captain Kil-Ten led the men. Gar-Ren-Jedi and Grimm turned to face the men.

"We've been talking," said Kil-Ten. "With the Prefect dead and the Sith Master escaped, the people have no leader."

"The law says that we must elect a new Prefect," said Grimm.

"Yes," said Kil-Ten. "But it will require time to organize the elections. Until then," he glanced about anxiously, "we've all agreed. Gar-Ren-Jedi, we ask that you be the Prefect Pro Tem until the elections can be held. I dare say, you will be elected Prefect permanently, once the people learn what you have done here for them."

"No," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, shaking his head. "I'm a simple farmer. I know nothing of politics. Or of running a province. Besides, I have another path ahead of me. No, my friends, I would be a poor choice for Prefect. I know who would be. Darth Knight Grimm."

"Now, wait a minute," said Grimm. "I'm a Darth Knight. With Taul's death, that makes me the leader. Even if I wanted to, the law forbids me from doing so. Kil-Ten, you know this. It prevents one man from having too much power."

"Well," said Kil-Ten, "I don't think that, at least temporarily, it would hurt if you served as Prefect. The people need a leader now more than ever. There is much rebuilding which must be done. They need a hero they can look to for guidance and leadership."

Grimm looked at Kil-Ten, then at Gar-Ren-Jedi, then at the rest of those gathered. Several were nodding their heads agreeing with what Kil-Ten had said.

"Under one condition," said Grimm finally.

"Just name it," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"That it is only temporary," responded Grimm. "When the elections are held, my name is not one of those submitted for consideration as the permanent Prefect."

"Agreed," said Kil-Ten. "But for now, you will rule as Prefect. My men and I vow to obey and defend you with our lives."

"Okay," sad Grimm. "I think the first order of business is to make an announcement to the people. They should be made aware of what has happened here."

"I think that's a good idea," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Before the rumors get started."

"I have a suggestion," said Kil-Ten. "It will take a few days before news of what has happened filters to the outer regions of the province. Although the news centers will carry the story, not everyone watches the video. Until then, many may still consider the Darth Knights traitors.

"Until the new government can be put into place, the Elite Guard should take over the Darth's duties. Once the new government is in place, the Darth Knights can resume their duties."

Grimm looked at Kil-Ten, then at Gar-Ren-Jedi. It was clear that he was uncomfortable with the idea. The last thing he wanted was a reincarnation of the Sith Lord.

"Do not concern yourself, Darth Knight," said Kil-Ten. "I have no desire to rule the province. I am a soldier. My duty is to protect the province. Once we elect the new Prefect, I will be more than happy to let you resume your duties."

"That may not be possible."

Everyone turned to see Darth Soll approaching. He looked sullen and concerned. No one was anxious to hear what news he was bringing them.

"I've been making a list," he continued. "I wanted to see how many of the Sith Lords and their Padowan escaped. I cannot account for seven Sith Lords and nine of their Padowan. We should be able to locate them very soon.

"The Darth Knights are a different story. Only five survived. None of their Padowan survived. Even considering the Darth Knights who went to Gar-Ren-Jedi's farm to help in their protection, there are not enough to resume the protection of the new Prefect."

Grimm looked at Soll. It seemed that the decision had become moot. With so few Darth Knights remaining, they could not hope to adequately protect their new leader.

"Very well," he said finally. "For the immediate future the Elite Guard will assume the duties as bodyguard for the ruler and his family. Once the new government is in place, we can make a decision about what permanent arrangements we need."

Kil-Ten turned to one of his lieutenants and told him to inform the rest of the Elite Guard. The lieutenant hurried off to carry out the Captain's orders.

"I think I need to get some rest," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "This has been a very tiring day."

"I think we can all use some rest," said Grimm. "However, I do have one question for Kil-Ten. The blade of a lightsaber is capable of cutting through any known material. Yet, when we struck your arm shields, they did no damage. How is that possible?"

Kil-Ten smiled and raised his left arm. The arm shield was a standard part of all military uniforms. For the most part, it was nothing more than a metal brace which snapped into place around the wearers' arm.

Kil-Ten's arm shield was different. It resembled the metal brace of most of the military, but his had what looked like a small compartment on the top. Next to the compartment was a dial button.

"When we arrived at the palace," said Kil-Ten, "Sith Lord Vain provided us with these modified arm shields. They are very similar to our normal arm shields, except for this."

He opened the compartment exposing the inner workings of the shield. Some form of circuitry could be seen surrounding what looked like a small crystal.

"That resembles the inner workings of our lightsabers," said Grimm, examining the small compartment.

"I understand that it works on the same principle," said Kil-Ten. "But instead of producing a blade, it covers the arm shield in the same energy field that comprises the blade of your lightsabers."

"No wonder our lightsabers had no affect against them," said Pell. "The energy which creates the blade of a lightsaber is the only known thing which the blade will not cut through. With the arm shields covered in this energy field, we couldn't hope to do them any damage."

"Sith Lord Vain told us it was an added precaution against the Darth Knights," said Kil-Ten. "He said that they were expecting an attack by the Darth Knights. He said that if the Darth Knights were to get into the palace, we would need the added protection."

"He was right," said Grimm. "If we had been unable to defeat the Sith Master, the Elite Guard could well have defeated us with these."

"I am only glad you were able to defeat him," said Kil-Ten. "We've heard rumors of late that he planned to replace the Elite Guard with his Sith Lords. Sith Lord Vain denied it, of course. I have always harbored the belief that the rumors were more true than Vain admitted."

"That is no longer a danger," said Grimm. "The Sith Lords are no more. I can assure you that the remaining Darth Knights have no interest in replacing the Elite Guard."

"Thank you," said Kil-Ten. "I will rest easier knowing that."

"Well," said Pell, "I think Gar-Ren-Jedi is right. We could all use some rest. I suggest that Kil-Ten make the announcement. That will legitimize it for the people. Then we can begin to rebuild the province."

Everyone agreed with Pell. It had been a hectic day. They had lost many friends that day. The province would take a long time to heal.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

"Ouch," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

The healer was checking Gar-Ren-Jedi's wounds. They seemed to be healing nicely. In the week since the battle at the palace, much of the routine of the capital city had returned.

They had already buried most of the dead. The bodies of Darth Taul and Sell-Nar still lie in state. The entire province heralded them as heroes. Even now, statues were being fashioned to be placed in prominent positions within the palace to commemorate their sacrifice for the province.

Senn-Luc and the rest from the farm had arrived in the capital several days earlier. The news of their friends' deaths saddened them. The news that they had defeated the Sith Master and his Sith Lords helped to raise spirits.

Kil-Ten had made the speech to the province. Even with the horrendous battle which had waged in the palace, most of the citizens had felt that the Celebration of the Inception should be held anyway. After all, they had more to celebrate this year than could be remembered for many of the past years.

Darth Grimm had proven to be an effective leader. The Elite Guard supported the Prefect Pro Tem with just as much loyalty as any of the Darth Knights. With the help of the regular military, they located and filled in all the tunnels beneath the palace.

"Well, my friend," said Darth Pell, walking into the room, "how are you feeling today?"

"I'll be fine as soon as this masochist finishes," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, smiling.

The healing just smiled at the joke.

"He'll be fine in a few more days," said the healer. "Most of his injuries were minor. I don't think you'll need me again unless there is a problem."

He collected his instruments, then quietly exited the room.

"Pell," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "there's something I've never told anyone before. I've been thinking about it for some time now."

"What is it, my friend?" asked Pell. His brow furrowed.

"Well," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "my father was wrong. He should never have taught my brother and me the ways of the Force. We were wrong to teach others. Because of that, there has been all this death and destruction."

"Perhaps," said Pell. "But tell me something? Do you think that someone would have eventually discovered the Force had your father not?"

"I suppose it was inevitable," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Like fire, or the hyperdrive, or the lightsaber I suppose someone would have eventually discovered it."

"As do I," said Pell. "As with many of the things we use, it is a natural force of this world. Perhaps on other worlds as well. It was inevitable that someone would eventually discover it. What do you suppose would have happened if, say, your father had learned enough about the Force to be tempted by the Dark Side? Before he knew enough to resist it? Isn't it possible that he might have succumbed to the temptation?"

"I guess that's possible," responded Gar-Ren-Jedi. "The Dark Side can be very inviting."

"Now," said Pell, "imagine what would have happened if your father had turned to the Dark Side. He would have trained you and your brother in the Force, but made sure that you also turned to the Dark Side. Just as the Sith Master did."

Gar-Ren-Jedi thought about what Pell said. He was right, of course. It was just pure luck that his father had recognized the Dark Side for what it was. It was his concern and love for his twin sons that had helped him to resist the Dark Side.

"Well," he said, "I can't argue with that."

"Then, my friend," said Pell, "it is fortunate that we discovered the Force when we did. That at least you were able to resist the temptation of the Dark Side. If not for that, the Sith Master might well have succeeded in his plans."

"You're right, of course," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I must admit that those thoughts had never occurred to me."

"Well," said Pell, "let those thoughts console you. It was fortunate that it was your father who discovered the Force. At least now the galaxy has a fighting chance. Now, the Prefect would like to see us." With Grimm acting as Prefect, Pell had temporarily taken the position as leader of the Darth Knights. "He's waiting in the audience hall for us. Whenever you're ready."

Gar-Ren-Jedi stood up and walked out of the room with Pell. In the past week, he had learned his way around the palace very well. He hadn't left the palace in all that time.

Entering the audience hall, Gar-Ren-Jedi noticed that many people already there. All the surviving Darth Knights stood along one wall. Kil-Ten and Senn-Luc stood next to the throne, in which Grimm sat. Many of the Elite Guard, equal to the number of Darth Knights, stood along the opposite wall. Also gathered in the room were those whom Gar-

Ren-Jedi had employed on his farm. Pell and Gar-Ren-Jedi walked up to the throne and bowed to the Prefect Pro Tem.

"Please," said Grimm, rising from the throne, "I don't think it necessary to stand on ceremony in this gathering."

He smiled and shook hands with Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"The election for the new Prefect will be held in three days," said Grimm. "I will welcome it gladly. I don't think I am cut out to be Prefect.

"However, until that time, I will continue to do my best. With the help of General Kil-Ten, and the personal staff of the previous Prefect, we have been able to begin the rebuilding of the provincial government."

"General Kil-Ten?" questioned Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Yes," said Grimm. "I felt it was a fitting reward for the aid he provided us. Already he has provided some good counsel for improving the security of the palace."

He returned to the throne and seated himself. Gar-Ren-Jedi couldn't help noticing that the Darth Knight looked fatigued. He had dark circles under his eyes. He was a Darth Knight. He would do his duty to the best of his abilities as long as was necessary.

"First," began Grimm, "many of the heroes of the palace battle will be cited once we elect the new Prefect. Many will be receiving much deserved promotions.

"As for the Darth Knights, those remaining Darth Knights have carefully discussed their future. In short, it is the belief of the Darth Knights that the sanctity and honor of our order no longer exists.

"For five centuries the Darth Order conducted itself with honor and distinction. The coming of the Sith Master has compromised the honor of the Darth Order forever. No matter what accomplishments we may make in the future, there is nothing we can do to remove this blackest of memories.

"Therefore, it is the unanimous decision of the Darth Knights that from this day forward the Darth Order will no longer exist. The history of the Darth Order has come to an end. All banners and other items which bear the Darth markings will be retired and sealed away.

"However, we also recognize the need for the Prefect and his family to be protected. The Elite Guard, though they are among the most formidable of warriors, have their own duties. It would be unfair to them to add the enormous duties of safeguarding the Prefect, his family, and the palace to their tasks.

"After much discussion and deliberation, we have decided to form a new order to replace the now defunct Darth Order. Those survivors who belonged to the Darth Order will comprise the core of this new order. New Padowan will be enlisted to build up this new order. Until they can be sufficiently trained, General Kil-Ten has agreed to supplement the new order with Elite Guardsmen."

Grimm looked around at the gathering of people. All seemed to be smiling. Grimm looked over at Pell, who simply nodded to him.

"The Sith Order," continued Grimm, "has shown us the power and danger of the Dark Side of the Force. Since the Dark Side is ever present, it is conceivable that others may be seduced by it.

"In order to protect the Prefect and the palace, we have decided that the new order will be trained in the ways of the Force. That all possible precautions will be taken to help them resist the seduction of the Dark Side."

"We have given much consideration to the name for this new order. We have also given much consideration to the person needed to head this new order. It is the unanimous decision of the surviving Darth Knights and of the Elite Guard that we name this new order for the man most responsible for our victory.

"So by order of the Provincial government, we establish the order of the Jedi Knights. They shall be tasked with the protection of the Prefect, his family, and the palace. It is also the desire of the Provincial government that Gar-Ren-Jedi, the man we have named this order for, will consent to be the first Jedi Master."

A thunderous applause arose in the audience hall. Gar-Ren-Jedi looked around at the crowd applauding him. A lump rose in his throat and tears began to well up in his eyes. He was among some of the greatest contemporary heroes of the province. They were applauding him as their greatest hero.

He raised his hands trying to quiet the crowd. They continued to applaud him for several minutes, but he was eventually able to quell the applause.

"I am honored," he said to the audience and to Grimm. "But there are others here who did much more than I. That honor should go to one of them."

"Nonsense," said Grimm. "Anyone could have done what we did. Without you, the resistance would never have accomplished what it did. It is fitting that we name this new order for you, my friend."

"And we wish you to lead this new order. No one know as much regarding the Force as you. If we are to train a new generation of Jedi Knights, your expertise will be needed."

"I do not agree," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "If the Sith Master has taught us anything, he taught us that no one man should wield such political power. I would suggest, instead, that you form a council to lead the new order. One could serve as head of the council, but it should be the entire council who makes the decisions necessary."

"He has a point," said Kil-Ten. "Especially if this Dark Side is as seductive as I've heard. One man, no matter who that man was, would be hard pressed to resist that seduction."

"Very well," said Grimm. "We shall form the Jedi Council. They will be responsible for leading the Jedi Knights. We still need someone to lead this council. I can think of no one better qualified than Gar-Ren-Jedi."

Shouts of "hear, hear" could be heard around hall.

"No," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I am honored, but I'm afraid I cannot do that. The Sith Master must be stopped before he can gather others to his cause. It is my responsibility to stop him.

"There's another thing. It is quite evident that you all look to me as a hero. I cannot agree with that assessment, but I will not waste time debating it. If I were the head of the council, I feel that the other members of that council would defer to my judgement on most matters.

"I'm afraid that would be tantamount to being the sole leader. This is not acceptable. No, I would be a poor choice to serve on the council, either as its head or in another capacity.

"However, there is one here who knows almost as much as I about the Force. He is the most level headed person I have ever met and I believe he would be perfect as head of the council. Senn-Luc has learned much over the past years. I would nominate him as the head of this new order."

"Master," said Senn-Luc, "I would not presume to take your place. This honor is yours. I'm not worthy enough to fill your shoes."

"Senn-Luc," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "you have always been one of the most humble men I ever met. Which makes you perfect as head of the council. As I said, my duty lies elsewhere. Grimm is right. They will need a head for the council. You are the most logical choice."

Senn-Luc stared at his former master. His entire life, he had deferred to Gar-Ren-Jedi's judgement and wishes. In most instances, he had found that his master was right.

"We gathered here," said Grimm, "felt that Gar-Ren-Jedi was the best choice for head of the council because of his use of the Force. We also felt him best suited because of his insight. He led the resistance to its victory over the Sith Lords.

"If he says that Senn-Luc is the best choice, I, for one, will not argue the point. He feels that his duty lies elsewhere. We must respect his wishes and desires.

"Senn-Luc. As Prefect Pro Tem of the Tashalan Province, I am empowered to make this appointment. Will you accept the charge offered you as head of the Jedi Council?"

Senn-Luc looked at Gar-Ren-Jedi, then at Grimm. He noticed that many of those gathered in the audience hall were nodding their heads, agreeing with Grimm's offer. He turned and bowed slightly to the Prefect Pro Tem.

"Then it is done," said Grimm. "I also appoint General Kil-Ten and Darth . . . I mean, Jedi Knight Pell to select the members of this new council."

"My Lord," said Pell, "I accept the charge given me."

"As do I," said Kil-Ten.

"Good," said Grimm. "Gar-Ren-Jedi, it is my understanding that the second ship equipped with the new hyperdrive will be ready for launch in two days. Jedi Knight Poll has offered to be your pilot. He is one of the few people qualified to pilot the ship.

"I make an official proclamation. Gar-Ren-Jedi, I hereby appoint you to the Jedi Council as councilman-at-large. Your task is to track down the Sith Master and bring him back to 

Tarrataul to stand trial for his crimes against the province. If this is not possible, I authorize you to handle the situation as you see fit."

"Thank you, Prefect," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I will do my best."

"Of that," said Grimm, "I have no doubt. Well, it appears we have finished most of our business . Gar-Ren-Jedi, you have done a service for the province that we can never truly repay. For that, you will have our undying devotion and thanks."

Grimm then dismissed the assembly. Most did not leave the audience hall. They gathered into small groups, talking. Senn-Luc walked over to Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Thank you, Master," he said to Gar-Ren-Jedi.

"Well," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "it seems that it is I who should now call you Master. You are the first Jedi Master. The sound of that is strange to me."

"Second Jedi Master," corrected Senn-Luc. "It does not sound so strange to me. It seems perfectly natural. I still thank you for your confidence in me."

"You've earned that confidence," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "You will make a fine council leader. I also think Pacin would be a fine assistant for you."

"I was thinking the same thing," said Senn-Luc.

"Why thank you, Master Gar-Ren-Jedi," said Pacin walking up to the two men. "I am honored that you have such confidence in me as well."

"As well placed as my confidence in Senn-Luc," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "And while I have the two of you together, I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything," said Senn-Luc. "We owe you a great deal."

"First," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "I must explain something. Last night as I was trying to sleep, I discovered that the Sith Master was right about one thing."

"What was that?" asked Senn-Luc.

"About his claim that he could see the future with the Force," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I experienced it last night in bed."

"You saw the future?" asked Pacin.

"I believe so," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I saw many of the same things he claimed to have seen. A vast empire spanning dozens, perhaps hundreds, of star systems.

"Heading this empire was a wielder of the Force. A Sith Lord. I do not believe he was the Sith Master. I have no doubt he was a Sith Lord, though."

"Then the Force must exist elsewhere in the galaxy," said Senn-Luc. "Maybe each planet generates a power similar to the Force."

"Perhaps," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "What I saw was far into the future. Perhaps many hundred years. In my vision, I saw this Sith Lord defeated by a Jedi Knight. At the time, of course, I did not know that they were called Jedi Knights."

"So the Jedi Knights will one day expand out into the galaxy," said Pacin.

"Apparently," said Senn-Luc. "And so, it would seem, will the Sith Lords. Which means we did not end it here. This was only the beginning."

"Yes," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Now you see why I must go after the Sith Master. Perhaps I can stop him before he can turn others to the Dark Side. Perhaps I can change the vision I had."

"I understand," said Senn-Luc. "What is this favor you asked for?"

"If I am unable to stop the Sith Master," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "the Sith Lords will spread throughout the galaxy. I have no doubt they will reek as much havoc and destruction as they did here.

"But in my vision I also saw this same Jedi Knight coming here, to Tarrataul. He will come in search of the beginnings of the Jedi Knights. Apparently the origins of their beginnings will have become lost in history.

"My favor is to ask you to gather together all information about what has happened here. Make it into a journal that will chronicle all the events which lead up to the creation of the Jedi Knights."

"And then we are to safeguard this journal until this Jedi Knight comes in search of it," finished Senn-Luc.

"Precisely," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "You always did seem to know what I was thinking."

"I would be honored to do this," said Pacin. "I will safeguard the journal until you return home."

Gar-Ren-Jedi looked nervously at his two friends.

"I do not believe I will return to Tarrataul," he said solemnly. "If I am not successful in stopping the Sith Master, I will be needed to teach others about the Force. So that they can protect themselves against the Sith Lords who will most surely come after them."

"This saddens me," said Senn-Luc. "You have been my best friend. You have also been the best Master anyone could ask for. It saddens me that you will be buried on some distant planet and not at your own home."

"Taul once told me that, in war, sacrifices had to be made," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "I have learned how true that is over the past couple of months. We have all had to make great sacrifices. This is simply one more which must be made."

"I will miss you, Master," said Pacin. "You have taught me so much. I cannot imagine what my life would have been like without you."

"And I shall miss both of you," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "But who can say. Perhaps our visions of the future are only what might occur. Not necessarily what will occur. Perhaps I will return one day."

The three men embraced closely. Secretly, each harbored the knowledge that once Gar-Ren-Jedi left in pursuit of the Sith Master, he would never return to Tarrataul.

The ship lifted off the landing site amid a throng of well wishers. In all, eight people volunteered to help Gar-Ren-Jedi in his search for the Sith Master.

Jedi Knight Poll, of course, was going. In addition, a civilian whom Gar-Ren-Jedi had never met also volunteered. The civilian, one Gen-Tar, was also a qualified pilot for the ship.

Gall had volunteered to go along. As a reward for his help in the Sith War, as they now called it, Grimm had agreed. Besides these three, three of the Elite Guard volunteered to go. The final two crew members were Jedi Padowan. They would act as aids and assistants to Gar-Ren-Jedi.

They christened the ship the "Republic". With its new hyperdrive, it would be able to follow the Sith Master no matter where he went. As a starting place, they decided to follow the same trajectory as the ship which the Sith Master had stolen.

The new Jedi Master and his assistant watched as the ship grew smaller and smaller, then vanish completely. It saddened the two to watch the ship disappear. It would mark the last time they felt they would ever see it or the crew of it again.

As the ship rose into the afternoon sun, Pacin heard Senn-Luc say, "May the Force go with you, my old friend."

It also saddened the Jedi Knights as the ship departed. None felt that Gar-Ren-Jedi had received a proper reward for his leadership in the defeat of the Sith Master. Gar-Ren-Jedi had called this his duty. Each Jedi Knight knew well about duty.

As they rode their land rover back to the capital, the Jedi Master and his assistant talked.

"How soon before the journal is ready?" asked Senn-Luc.

"A few weeks," said Pacin. "There is a lot of information to consider. Gar-Ren-Jedi and I talked a great deal the last two days. Now, I want to talk to the Jedi Knights and the Elite Guard. If you have the time, I would like to discuss it with you. I'm not sure exactly what direction this journal is going to take yet."

"I'm sure you will do fine," said Senn-Luc.

"Thank you, Master," replied Pacin.

The two men rode in silence the rest of the way to the capital. They duties ahead would take all their time for many months to come. It promised to be a very challenging job.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Luke Skywalker closed the back cover of the ancient tome and rubbed his eyes. He had learned a great deal about the beginning of the order to which he had devoted his life.

"I must admit," he heard Toushon said, "that I, too, find that story fascinating no matter how many times I read it."

Luke looked around to see his host preparing a meal at the stove. Through the window he could see that it was now dark out. The book had so engrossed him that he had never noticed the sun set or his host return to the small cabin.

"I trust," continued Toushon, "you have found the knowledge which you came here searching for."

"Yes, thank you," said Luke. "Depending, of course, on how much of it is accurate."

"Every word, I assure you," replied Toushon.

"Surely," said Luke, "some of the story has changed over the centuries. I mean, this is a very old book. Surely it's not the original. It has been at least three hundred centuries. The original book would have long ago crumbled to dust."

"I'm sure it has," said Toushon. "But I can assure you, that story is exactly as Master Pacin set it down all those years ago."

"Are you sure?" asked Luke.

"Yes," said Toushon. "You see, as the years passed and the original book began to decay, the Jedi Council decided that it should be reproduced. After all, no one knew how long it would be before you came for the book.

"But the Council had the same concern you mentioned. They were afraid that it might become distorted. So they ordered the scribes make an exact duplicate of the book. They allowed no mistakes or corrections. If even a single pen stroke was different, they destroyed the entire page and rewrote it."

"That's amazing," said Luke. "I've never heard of such meticulous work in a reproduction."

"That was only the beginning," said Toushon. "As they finished each page, it was carefully and meticulously checked by two other scribes. Satisfied that those pages were accurate, they went on to check each new page.

"Finally, the book was hand bound. Here again, if they damaged a page while it was being bound, they destroyed it and rewrote it. Then, two additional scribes would check 

the completed work. They destroyed any page that had mistakes which the others missed and rewrote them."

"Incredible," said Luke.

"Yes," said Toushon. "It took a long time to reproduce the first copy. When they finished it, they had an exact copy of the original.

"Over the years, as the copy began to decay, the Council decided that the same procedure should be followed to make new copies. No one knows exactly how many times they reproduced the book. We do know that they use the same procedure to reproduce the book.

"As best we can figure, there have been between three hundred and three hundred twelve copies of the book made since the original. This particular copy is nearly seventy five years old. I imagine it will last several more decades before it starts to decay too badly."

"Surely your people have the means of putting this into a more permanent form?" asked Luke. "Some form that is not so subject to the ravages of time?"

"Certainly," said Toushon. "But the Jedi Council has always felt that this form was the most appropriate form in which to hold the information for your return."

Luke looked at the book one last time, then pushed it across the table toward Toushon.

"I suppose you'll want to put it back in its place, now," he said.

"No," said Toushon. "Master Gar-Ren-Jedi commanded that we compile the book for you. When you came to claim it, we were to present it to you. With it, all the Jedi in the galaxy can know the truth about their origins."

"Thank you," said Luke. "I can assure you that the Jedi will be very pleased to see this."

"So," said Toushon, "if there are Jedi Knights in the galaxy, I assume there are Sith Lords as well."

"There have been," said Luke. "The last one died over half a century ago."

"So they are no more," commented Toushon.

"Who can say," said Luke. "The temptation of the Dark Side can always create new ones. The last was my own father. A Sith Lord named Darth Vadar. I was able to turn him from the Dark Side before he died."

"You turned a Sith Lord from the Dark Side?" asked Toushon.

"Yes," said Luke. "It does not happen often. It is very difficult. As I said, he was my father. I think that bond, more than anything, turned him back to good."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, Nar-Ton," said Toushon without bothering to look up.

The door opened and a young boy of perhaps fifteen entered. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the table.

"Hello, Toushon," said the boy.

"Nar-Ton," said Toushon, "this is Luke Skywalker."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," said the young man.

"Thank you," said Luke. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Nar-Ton is a Padowan at the Jedi Academy," explained Toushon. "Nar-Ton, Luke is a Jedi Master."

Nar-Ton just stared at Toushon. His mouth moved as if he was trying to say something, but no sound came out.

"Nar-Ton is in his seventh year as a Padowan," said Toushon. "During this year of their training, we teach the Padowan everything about our beginnings."

"A Jedi Master?" questioned Nar-Ton finally. "But you are not one of the Masters at the Academy?"

"No," said Luke, smiling.

"Then that means," continued Nar-Ton, "that you are not from Tarrataul."

"That's right," said Luke. "The name of my home is Tatooine."

"Then the prophecy has come true," said Nar-Ton to Toushon. "The Jedi Master which Master Gar-Ren-Jedi predicted would return has come."

"Yes," said Toushon. "Master Luke is the fulfillment of that prophecy."

"This is fantastic," said Nar-Ton. "Imagine when I tell the other Padowan that I met the Jedi Master who has fulfilled the prophecy. They will be so jealous."

"Nar-Ton," said Toushon sternly, "remember what we talked about a few weeks ago?"

"You mean about pride?" replied Nar-Ton.

"Yes," said Toushon. "If you give into pride, you open a door for the Dark Side. One day when the Dark Side tempts you, you will need to resist it. If pride fills you, you may succumb to that temptation."

"Forgive me, Toushon," said Nar-Ton. "Forgive me, Master Luke. I just let the excitement get to me for a bit."

"That is okay," said Luke, smiling at the young boys' enthusiasm. "Even a Jedi Master may occasionally succumb to bouts of pride from time to time."

"Honestly?" asked Nar-Ton.

"Occasionally," said Luke. "But it is best to remember Toushon's words. Even a Master is in danger of seduction by the Dark Side unless he or she is very careful."

"She?" questioned Nar-Ton. "You have female Jedi Knights?"

"Yes," said Luke. "One third of the Jedi Council where I come from are female Jedi Masters. My own sister was able to wield the Force quite effectively."

"Wow," said Nar-Tor. "We have no female Jedi here."

"Perhaps," said Toushon, "it is time that changed."

"Thank you, Master Luke," said Nar-Ton. "I will remember what you have said. Is it okay if I tell the others at the Academy that I met him?"

"Yes," said Toushon. "I was hoping that Master Luke might consent to come to the Academy in the morning. There are a great many people who would be interested in meeting you."

Luke looked at the two men. He was no stranger to adulation. God knew he had seen his share of it over the past sixty years. The last thing that interested him was being hailed as another hero on this distant planet.

He also knew that the Jedi on this planet had virtually no contact outside their own planet. They knew nothing of the Republic which had raised the Jedi to the status of galactic protectors. Or of the evil Empire which had succeeded that Republic.

Nor did they have any knowledge of how his father, Darth Vadar, had hunted down and destroyed nearly all the Jedi. Or of the defeat of that Empire by genuine heroes such as Han Solo and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

As much as he disliked the laurels lauded on him, he felt that they deserved to know of these heroes. Now that they had rediscovered Tarrataul, he would suggest that they keep in contact with this planet. But he knew that there were stories he could tell them that only he knew.

"I've come this far," he said finally, "I suppose I could spend a few days here. Besides, my ship is low on fuel. I can't leave until I can find some way to refuel it."

"That should not be a problem," said Toushon. "I'm sure if the fuel we use in our ships isn't compatible we can produce whatever you need."

"Your ships?" asked Luke. "I didn't think you had space travel."

"We are a simple people, Master Luke," said Toushon. "But we have had space travel since the days of Master Gar-Ren-Jedi. We use it mostly to keep in contact with the half a dozen colonies that we established before we decided not to explore any farther."

"Why did you stop?" asked Luke.

"We decided that the exploration of space was not something which interested us," replied Toushon. "We decided, instead, to devote ourselves to self-improvement and the improvement of our planet. We have continued to keep in contact with our colonies, however. So I'm sure fuel for your ship won't be a problem."

"Well," said Luke, "it seems I am in your debt yet again. First, you give me this history of the Jedi origins. Now, you will provide me with the means to return to my home."

"No thanks are necessary," said Toushon. "You have honored us with your presence here."

"Toushon," said Nar-Ton, "would you mind very much if I came over for dinner another night. I'd like to get back to the Academy."

"Certain," said Toushon, smiling.

"I'm sorry, Master Luke," said Nar-Ton suddenly. "I did not mean to be rude. I should have asked for your permission to leave."

"Nonsense," said Luke. "I am the visitor here. I thank you for your courtesy."

"Thank you, Master Luke," said Nar-Ton. "Toushon, will I see you at the Academy tomorrow?"

"Certainly," said Toushon. "I will need to show Master Luke where it is. I will see you then."

Without another word, Nar-Ton hurried out of the cabin and back to town.

"I'm afraid," said Toushon, "that he still has much pride at meeting you,"

"I know," said Luke. "But I don't think it will hurt. He seems to be a very grounded young man."

"Yes," said Toushon, "he is. I think he may one day take his place as a Jedi Master."

"Well," said Luke, "I'm more tired than I realized. If you don't mind, I think I'd like to get some rest."

"Certainly," said Toushon. "I have a spare room you can use."

"Oh, my ship . . .," began Luke.

"Will be fine," said toushon. "Once word that the Jedi Master who has fulfilled the prophecy has arrived, they will treat it as a religious icon. I wouldn't worry abut it."

"Okay," said Luke. "Tell me, Toushon. Did Gar-Ren-Jedi or the others ever return to Tarrataul?"

"I'm afraid not," said Toushon. "But in his memoirs, Master Pacin told of a vision of the future he once had. He saw the Sith Lord and Master Gar-Ren-Jedi in their final battle. Both died on a strange planet in the far reaches of the galaxy. Gar-Ren-Jedi defeated the Sith Master before he died. Mortally wounded from their battle, he died on that planet. If I remember correctly, the name of the planet was Dagobah."

Dagobah. Luke had not thought about that planet for many years. It was there Master Yoda had finished training Luke in the ways of the Force. The first place he had encountered the Dark Side of the Force.

He thought of the small area where Yoda had sent him in alone. Where he had faced the evil Darth Vadar. Only to have Vadar suddenly change to himself. Perhaps the Force was so strong there because of the battle between the Sith Master and the first Jedi Master.

"I know of this planet," said Luke. "It was where I received my training in the ways of the Force."

"Then it is possible," said Toushon, "that you may know of the final resting place of Gar-Ren-Jedi."

"I'm afraid not," said Luke. "Dagobah is mostly a swamp planet."

"I see," said Toushon. "Well, it was only a thought."

"I understand," said Luke. "I suppose I should get some sleep now. I think the next few days are likely to be hectic."

"Yes," said Toushon. "I'm sure they will be."

He showed Luke to the spare room. It was simple but comfortable.

"Sleep as late as you want," said Toushon. "When you arise, I will take you to the Academy."

With that, he turned and left Luke alone.

Luke dressed for bed. Carefully, he laid his lightsaber on the table next to the copy of the book penned by Jedi Master Pacin three hundred centuries before. The next few days would only be the beginning.

He knew that once he returned with the book, they would again hail him as a great hero to the Republic. There was no way to avoid it. In many ways, he wished that someone else had come for this information.

As he settled in to sleep, his thoughts drifted back over the years of his life. His growing up on Tatooine. Of meeting Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. Of finding his sister and freeing the galaxy from Emperor Palpatine. Once again the galaxy was safe from the Sith Lords.

The book which Toushon had given him would correct the misconceptions about their origins which they had labored under for centuries. The history books would have to be rewritten. He didn't foresee any complications with that.

As he fell asleep, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker found himself thankful that he had lived to see the truth of the Jedi origins restored.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

Luke Skywalker checked the autopilot on his X-wing fighter. He was less than a day from Tatooine. Once there, he would rest for a couple of days and refresh himself before heading on to the Jedi Council. Carrying with him the book which Toushon had presented him.

He read through the book one more time. He had spent nearly two weeks on Tarrataul. As he had expected, they had hailed him as a great Jedi. Banquets had been held in his honor. He told them the history of the Jedi from his perspective.

He had learned a great deal about the true origins of the Jedi Order. It had also raised many questions. Questions which neither he, nor the inhabitants of Tarrataul, were able to answer.

According to Pacin's visions, Gar-Ren-Jedi had defeated the Sith Master on Dagobah. Then, mortally wounded in the fight, he, too, had died. Master Poll had also fallen in that battle. Along with almost all other members of the crew who had lived to reach Dagobah. Only a single Padowan had survived. A Padowan who had joined them on one of the planets they had visited.

The one remaining Padowan had buried his Masters and friends somewhere on Dagobah. That was where Pacin's vision had ended. What had become of the Padowan after his Master's death?

In his own history, Luke knew that the Sith Lords had first appeared some two millennia ago. For nearly a thousand years they had existed until they had destroyed themselves. All save one. It was this one which had kept the Sith Order alive until Senator Palpatine had risen to power.

Senator Palpatine who was, in reality, Darth Sidious. The Sith Lord who had trained Anakin Skywalker who had become Darth Vadar. Vadar, in turn, had hunted down the Jedi and all but exterminated them. With Palpatine and Vadar now both dead, everyone believed the Sith Order gone forever.

Luke wondered about that. The Jedi had served the galaxy for twenty five thousand years. Yet, the Sith Lords had appeared only two thousand years ago. If all the original Sith Lords from Tarrataul were dead, where did this new Sith Order come from?

Luke did not believe that Darth Bane, the original Sith Lord two thousand years ago, had chosen that title by happenstance. He was a Sith Lord. He had called himself Darth Bane. It couldn't be coincidence that he had chosen both those titles.

The original Darth Order, before the Sith Lord had come to power, had always taken new names. To hide their identity. They had been a secretive order, and they severed any connection with their former lives when they joined the Darth Order.

So, too, Luke believed, was the reason the Sith of his own history had taken new names. His father, Anakin Skywalker, had ceased using that name long before Luke had ever found him. He had, for decades, used the pseudonym of Darth Vadar. Any connection to his former life severed when he turned to the Dark Side.

Why had they revived these same titles after so many millennia? Why had they reinstituted so many of the original customs? It could not be, Luke decided, coincidence. Although he had no way to prove it, Luke believed that at least one Sith Lord, or their Padowan, had survived through all those countless centuries. Training new ones as they aged who, in turn, would continue the tradition.

For more than two hundred centuries, the Sith Lords had lain in wait. Keeping themselves hidden from all. Two thousand years ago they had resurfaced. Only to end up destroying themselves through petty jealousy and rivalry.

Only one had survived. He had passed on the traditions of the Sith Order to only a single apprentice. This apprentice would eventually take over as Master when his Master had died, and he, too, had taken only a single apprentice. So it had continued for nearly a 

thousand years until Darth Sidious had, again, revealed himself and his apprentice, Darth Maul, to the galaxy.

Unlike the time before, when the Sith Order had consisted of some fifty or more Sith Lords, only two had existed. Striking in secret, they had all but obliterated the Jedi. Even after Qui-Gon Jin and Obi-Wan Kenobi had destroyed Darth Maul, Darth Sidious had continued his quest for power. Taking Anakin Skywalker as an apprentice, he had trained a new Sith Lord.

So Luke couldn't help wondering about the Sith Lords. Each time they believed the Sith destroyed. Each time at least one had survived. That one would bide his time until he felt it was ripe once again.

How had someone trained in the ways of the Force, and seduced by the Dark Side, been able to keep this a secret? Because, he finally decided, they had not kept an accurate record of those trained in the Force.

That would have to change. One change in the Order, which he would do everything he could to bring about, would be to keep a record of each Jedi and Padowan. A simple ledger should suffice. Someone would be appointed to keep the records current and accurate.

After the defeat of the Emperor and Vadar, the shades of Obi-Wan, Yoda, and even his father had appeared to him several times. They had been able to pass on information which they felt Luke would need to bring the Jedi back.

Anakin Skywalker had not mentioned any Padowan he might have trained. The records which Anakin had told him about had given some information about the Sith Lords. There was no information that any other Siths or Sith Padowan existed. Surely, if Darth Vadar or the Emperor had other Padowan, they would have been in those records. At the very least, his father would have told him. To warn him of anyone who might continue the Sith Lords.

There was just no way to know if another Sith Lord or Sith Padowan existed. Secreted in hiding away from the prying eyes of the Jedi Knights.

So, decided Luke, there would have to be another tradition. A constant search for any Sith Lords or their Padowan who might still exist. Waiting until they felt the time was right to strike once more.

It would not be easy, Luke knew. If there was another Sith Lord still alive, he would have virtually the entire galaxy to hide in. With luck, and the aid of the Force, Luke felt they might be able to search out any Siths who might be in hiding.

It would be different from before. The previous Jedi Council made no effort to locate any Sith Lords who might have survived. They believed all the Siths killed and no one had considered that one might have survived.

He was still a great hero among the Jedi. Most considered him the father of the modern Jedi. Whenever he spoke, even regarding the most mundane or trivial things, there were a great many who would listen intently to every word.

It hadn't been so long that anyone would have forgotten the Emperor or Darth Vadar. Even now, the stories of the Empire were still being told on planets all across the Republic. If he said that the Sith Lords could still be a threat, most would listen.

There was a much work that needed to be done in the immediate future. He had also toyed with the idea of going to Dagobah and trying to find the final resting places of Gar-Ren-Jedi and Poll. Even of the first Sith Master. He eventually dismissed this. After so many millennia, it would be virtually impossible to tell, with any degree of accuracy, if they could find them. In the end, Luke decided it was best if he left their final resting places to the auspices of history.

Luke carefully put the book back into the carrying case he had been using to transport it. When he returned to the Jedi Council, he would recommend that they put it into a sealed vacuum container so they could minimize the degradation of the book. It would, in all likelihood, be on permanent display in the great Jedi hall. He had already recorded the 

contents into his on board computer. No doubt, other copies would be made so that it could be circulated throughout the galaxy.

As the X-wing fighter glided silently through space toward Tatooine, Luke Skywalker began to mentally make a list. A list of the many things that the Jedi Council would need to do once they received this new information.


	25. Chapter 25

EPILOGUE

Poll checked the coordinates for the hyper jump one last time. Sure that the coordinates were accurate, he activated the hyperdrive, and the ship made the jump to hyper space.

In his cabin, Gar-Ren-Jedi sat reading a book. He had read it many times before, but he enjoyed it. He couldn't remember exactly which of the planets he had found it on. They had visited dozens of planets in the twenty seven years since leaving Tarrataul.

The Force, he had discovered, seemed to be everywhere, even in the vast expanse of hyper space. It was more than a power generated by his home planet, he had decided. It must be the single power which bound the universe together. With it, he had been able to follow the Sith Master.

They had nearly caught the Sith Master many times. Always he had been able to find allies to aid him. There always seemed to be those who would aid the dark forces of evil in order to accomplish their own ends. Many times, just as they thought they had the Sith Master, he would escape them.

They were not all defenseless. Gar-Ren-Jedi and the others with him had found allies, too. He had made many friends on the dozens of worlds they had visited. It saddened him that he had to leave them behind. The Sith Master had to be stopped. If he took the 

time to train new Jedi on these planets, the Sith Master would get farther away. He might have the time he needed to replenish the Sith Lords he had lost on Tarrataul.

So each time they had pushed ever farther out into the galaxy. Pursuing the evil which the Dark Side of the Force had unleashed on the uncounted billions of the universe.

Now, it seemed, they might eventually catch the Sith Master and end his quest for good. In their last battle, they had damaged the Sith Master's hyper drive generator. They had been pursuing the Sith Master for almost two full weeks. Poll had estimated that the Sith Master's hyperdrive would fail to function within another twelve hours.

They traced the route he had taken from the last planet. They had located the probable area where he would be forced out of hyper space and back into regular space. There was a system in that area with a swamp planet. It was the only planet capable of sustaining life.

The inhabitants of the planet they had just come from had named the planet Dagobah. Gar-Ren-Jedi, Poll, and the three initiates with them now headed for this Dagobah. For what Gar-Ren-Jedi hoped would be their final confrontation with the Sith Master.

"Master," came a voice from his cabin door.

Gar-Ren-Jedi looked over and saw young Joutin standing at the door.

"Come in, Joutin," he said smiling.

The young man entered obediently and took a seat. Joutin had petitioned to join the crew of the Republic at the last planet they had visited. Reluctantly, Gar-Ren-Jedi had agreed. Of the eight who had begun the journey with him, only Poll remained. While it took only a single person to pilot the ship, it required at least four to do all the necessary tasks of running it. Poll had suggested taking some of their new found friends with them in their quest to stop the Sith Master. Reluctantly, Gar-Ren-Jedi had finally relented.

"Master," said Joutin, "Master Poll asked me to tell you that we've made the jump to hyper space."

"Thank you," said Gar-Ren-Jedi.

In the years since leaving Tarrataul, Gar-Ren-Jedi had grown used to his students calling him "Master".

"Joutin," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "you are the newest, and youngest, of the Jedi. You have just started your training. In the years to come, you will learn much about the Force."

"Yes, Master," said Joutin. "I hope I can make you proud of me."

"I have no doubt that you will," responded the elder. "But you must always beware of the Dark Side of the Force. It will seek to seduce you with temptation of great power. You must always remember that power, without the knowledge to use that power, can only serve to destroy you."

"I will do my best," said Joutin. "And I'm sure with your help, and that of Master Poll, I will be able to resist the Dark Side without any problem."

"That would be your first mistake," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "The Dark Side is always present. It is very powerful. No matter how well trained, you are always subject to the seduction. It will be the most important test you will ever have to go through. Remember that."

"Yes, Master," said Joutin. "I will."

"Joutin," continued Gar-Ren-Jedi, "Poll, I, and the others who began this journey with us, have seen many worlds on our journey. We have left seven of our companions buried on distant planets. It is possible you may one day die on a distant planet. Or that if you do survive, you may never again see your home."

"Master Poll explained that when I asked to join you," said Joutin. "But I believe I can be of some small help to you."

"Indeed," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "More than a small help, I would imagine. The Force is strong in you. It may be that you are the one which Poll and I have been seeking for several years."

"Which one, Master?" asked Joutin.

"You know, of course," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "that my father is the one who first discovered the Force?"

"Yes," said Joutin. "Master Poll has explained the entire history of the Jedi Order to us."

"Well," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "he trained my brother and me in the Force. It was my brother who became the Sith Master. Now I have to hunt him down. To destroy him so that the Dark Side of the Force does not spread any further.

"But there is more to it than that. You see, there is a balance in nature. We've seen it everywhere we've gone. A balance which helps to promote harmony and stability. Even in the Force, there is this balance.

"But the coming of the Sith Master has upset that balance. He seeks to dominate all he comes into contact with. It is his desire to one day rule the entire galaxy.

"Poll and I have the second sight of the Force. Some times we have the ability to see into the future. Some time ago, I had just such a foresight.

"In it, I saw a young boy. I could not see him clearly. I do know he will be found on a distant planet. This boy will be strong in the Force. Perhaps stronger than even myself or the Sith Master."

"Surely no one is more powerful than you, Master?" asked Joutin.

"I cannot say," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "No one has as much practice or experience in the Force as the Sith Master. I cannot say that, one day, there may be someone so powerful in the Force that they make me look like a neophyte."

"I cannot believe that would ever happen, Master," said Joutin.

"Perhaps," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "Perhaps not. Only time will tell. As I said, I have had a vision. I have foreseen the coming of this young man. It is he who will bring balance back to the Force.

"I do not know how far into the future this vision was. So I have no way of knowing who this young man will be. It is possible you are that young man. I cannot say.

"But I know that he will restore the balance. In doing this, I know he will help to make up for the evil which I helped loose on the galaxy."

"You cannot blame yourself, Master," said Joutin. "No one blames you for what happened. You must not blame yourself."

"Perhaps I may be able to forgive myself some day," said Gar-Ren-Jedi. "But for now, we must find the Sith Master and put an end to him once and for all."

"Yes, Master," replied Joutin.

"Well," said Gar-Ren-Jedi, "I believe it's almost time to eat. Will you go see if the food is ready yet, please?"

"Certainly, Master," said Joutin.

The young boy moved from the cabin to the kitchen to check on the meal. As he left, Gar-Ren-Jedi wondered if this young boy might be the one he had foreseen.

Even if he wasn't, Gar-Ren-Jedi knew that, one day, this young warrior would come. He would bring balance back to the Force and set things right once more. Perhaps Joutin was that boy. Perhaps that young man still waited on some distant planet for their arrival.

Or perhaps that vision would take many years to come to pass. Whatever the case, Gar-Ren-Jedi hoped that he would live to see the fulfillment of that prophecy.

The End


End file.
